Lie, Live & Love
by Connie Bustos
Summary: Junior high was a nightmare to Bella Swan, so she decided to change to Forks for a new start... Everything was great until her worst nightmare came to town: Edward Cullen. It's all human, rated M for cursing, future lemons and violence.
1. Prologue: Junior High

_**A/N**: __Hi everybody! So, I'm starting a new FF, it's AH and it's rated M for cursing and future lemons. I don't own any of the Twilight characters.  
_

_This is my second FF, the first one it's called A New Life, it's a story of BxE after BD, check it out if you feel like it :)_

_This is a really, really, really, short chapter, 'cause it's only the prologue to my story. I'll try to post more soon._

_A big thanks to **JavaJunkieGurl** who beta'ed this chapter :)  
_

_**

* * *

**_

**Prologue: Junior High**

**BPOV**

Junior high was a fucking nightmare, I lived in Phoenix with my mom and I attended school there, and like I said, it was a _fucking_ nightmare.

I'm not beautiful, but I'm not ugly either. Anyways, in school I was constantly reminded that I was no beauty, that I was the biggest nerd on school ('cause apparently being intelligent _is_ a crime) and that I use to spend a lot of time in the library. Thank God nobody knew about my constant hours crying in the bathroom. The name-calling can be bearable if you have someone to hold to, but I didn't have anybody, not one fucking friend to tell me that everything was going to be okay.

The worst part of my nightmare was Edward Cullen. Edward was the most beautiful boy in school, he and his brother and sister, Emmett and Alice, were _it_; everybody wanted to be with them, everybody fucking worshipped the floor beneath them and, worst of all, they knew it. Emmett and Alice weren't too bad, they knew that they fucking rocked but they were also nice to the people around them. Emmett only teased me a couple of times, nothing too hurtful, and Alice never did. Of course she always looked at me with pity and I think that was worst than Emmet's teasing. I don't need anybody's fucking pity.

Anyways, like I was saying, the worst of all was Edward Cullen. He was the one who usually started all the teasing, the one who contributed most of my nicknames: bookworm, nerd, nobody, "too ugly to look at", "Casper" (did I tell you that I'm way to white to live in Phoenix?), "Chucky's wife", "ugly duckling", and a lot more. He usually teased me about my obvious lack of balance, I mean; I was unable to walk without falling or tripping. I still do, balance is not my strong suit. It was because of Edward Cullen that I spent most of my time crying in the bathroom, why I spent most of my time eating alone in the stairs that led to the basement, why I spent more time in the library…

So, when I graduate from junior high I put my foot down and requested my mother to send me back to my dad's in Forks. I was going to start high school in a new city, where nobody knew me or my stupid nicknames; it was going to be a clean start.

* * *

_**A/N:** Tell me if you like it, so I'll keep writing...**Gracias!**_


	2. High School

_**A/N: **Hi! New chapter is up! Hope you guys leave some comments for this one!_

_At the end of the chapter I'm gonna clarified some things of this chapter... Hope you like it! **Gracias!**_

_**JavaJunkieGurl **beta'ed this chapter. A big thanks to her :)

* * *

_**High School**

**BPOV**

I'm not going to lie, the first day of high school I was scared, there was always the possibility of being mocked again. I was already hearing the teasing in my head and I wasn't sure if I was capable of handling it anymore. My dad, who's a police officer, took me to classes that day; it was fucking embarrassing to get to school in a police patrol, but it was the only way to get to school. I got out of the car and started walking towards the building, focusing on the ground. In the process, I bumped into a guy. Of course, I was always the one to bump into guys on the first day of classes. I looked at the guy with my face bright red as I waited for the humiliation. I was expecting the laughter, but it never came.

"Watch your step," the guy said with a small smile. "Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around." He talked with a southern accent. He was tall and blond and had blue eyes. He was still smiling at me, which was weird because people usually don't smile at me. I get a lot of smirks but usually I don't get a genuine smile.

"Ye-yeah, I'm Be-Bella Swan" I stuttered a little, taken aback because of his weird reaction. He was still smiling, so I smiled in response.

"Oh, you are the chief's daughter, right? Well, I'm Jasper Hale, nice to meet you," he said and he started walking towards the building, it was almost time for classes. When he noticed that I wasn't walking with him he turned around, "Are you coming or not?" I walked immediately to where he was, "So, which class do you have?"

"I have government with Boyle."

"Oh, too bad, I have Literature," he pointed to the building who was in front of us, "Government is there, building six," he smiled again. "See you around, Bella."

Only when I saw Jasper walking away I noticed that everybody was looking at me, clearly Forks doesn't get new students too often. I blushed and I walked quickly to my class, where everybody stared. Again. Thank God that this was the start of the school year and I didn't have to introduce myself, God knows that I couldn't take that. As I walked towards a couple of empty chairs in the middle of the room, I felt every pair of eyes following me and my face got even brighter after that. The class was about to start when another girl entered the class; she had very curly dark brown hair and blue eyes, she sat in the only free seat left, which was next to mine.

"Hi, I'm Jessica," she whispered. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Bella," I whispered back. After that the teacher started talking, ending our short introduction effectively. When Mr. Boyle dismissed the class, Jessica turned around immediately to talk to me.

"So you are the chief's daughter, right? I could tell right away 'cause I know every person in this little town and I don't know you. We all knew that the chief's daughter was coming to town, 'cause in this little town, everybody knows everything," she said giggling. This may be the longest conversation I had ever had, with someone besides my mom, and I didn't even say a word. We stood up walking towards the door. "So, do you like Forks?"

"It's not that bad, everybody here seems nice," I said, a little low. You can't judge me for being shy, I was however still expecting the teasing and the laughs.

"Yes they all are," she said smiling. "So, what's your next class?"

"Uhm, Algebra I, in building 3," I said, looking at my map.

"Hey, let me see that," Jessica said, taking the map from my hands. "Yey! We have Government, Algebra I and Literature together, that's great! We should totally sit together in every class," she gave me my map back, leading us to the next building. "Did you find your locker? 'Cause I can help you looking."

"That'll be great, thanks; I didn't have the time to find it in the morning."

"Running late?" she giggled again.

"No. I bump with some guy and he led me to my first class, so I forget completely about finding my locker."

"Which guy?" she asked, wide eyed.

"Eh, Jasper Hale, I think…"

"Oh my god! He is so hot! I used to have the biggest crush on him until 7th grade, but I was too much of a chicken to talk to him. What did he say? Isn't he cute?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean, he _is_ cute, but I don't think he is my type… He just introduced himself and he showed me were my class was. That's all," I said blushing. I usually don't talk 'boys', so I wasn't comfortable talking how cute Jasper Hale was.

"Oh my god! You have to talk to him again, so I get to talk to him!" We were already taking our sits in Algebra when I saw Jasper in the end of the room, sitting with a blond girl who looked a lot like him, he waved and I waved back. The blond next to him was gorgeous, I felt even more ugly than usual just being in the same classroom with her. When I turned to see Jessica, she was taking her seat, with her face bright red, she was obviously embarrassed for our previous conversation about a guy who was sitting not too far away from us. She remained quiet for the rest of the class.

Math was as incomprehensible as in Phoenix; the first common denominator with that awful place.

"Hi Bella," Jasper said when the class was already over. Jessica was standing behind me, without saying a peep. "This is my sister Rosalie," he said gesturing to the blond beside him.

"Hi," she said, nodding with a half smile. She looked bored, after she said hi to me she started looking at her fingernails. Maybe she wasn't as nice as her brother.

"Hi there Jessica, how are you?" Jasper said, acknowledging her presence behind me.

"Hi," she said blushing, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks," he smiled back at her, which made her blush even more. "So Bella, what's your next class?" We were walking aimlessly through the hallway, with Jessica and Rosalie in our flanks.

"Earth science." I looked at my schedule in the classroom, so I was able to respond without looking at it, which made me look like less of a nerd. Everybody here learned their classes beforehand, so nobody was with their schedule in front of their nose.

"Rosalie has that class right now, right Rose?" he said looking to her sister, who was looking everywhere, like she didn't care.

"What?" she asked, looking at her brother.

"You have earth science next, just like Bella, right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, we can sit together if you like." Her tone was genuine and the half smile in her face looked innocent, so she wasn't mocking me, which was my first impression. She looked like she didn't care about a thing, so why was she asking me to do so?.

"Ye-yeah, sure," it was all I could say. I was still expecting the part when she said that she was joking and that a girl like her would never sit next to a girl like me. I was expecting the laughter and the finger-pointing. She looked too much like the girls who used to teased me back in Phoenix, she was so beautiful, every male in the school looked at her with awe in their eyes, even the seniors, every male, except her brother, of course, wanted to be with her, you could look at it in their eyes. So when someone like me, walks around a girl like Rosalie, you tend to get attention, especially when you sit next to her in classes, so half of the glances toward Rosalie tended to end up in me. Of course those must be from repulsion and incredibility.

"So, what's Phoenix like?" Rosalie was trying to make small conversation, which surprised me, 'cause that was a nice gesture, and she didn't look like a "nice gesture" kind of person.

"Su-sunny," I stuttered, still surprised.

"You don't look too tan to come from a sunny place."

"My mom is part albino," I responded rapidly, which made Rosalie burst into laughter. Every person in the room looked at her, probably for her melodic laugh, but something was telling me that she didn't laugh a lot.

"Sarcasm; the humor for the intelligent," she said, still laughing. I chuckled a little, turning red by her strange attitude; I really was picturing her like a massive bitch.

Mr. Lewis shushed the class and he started the lecture without stopping for presentations. At the end of the class I had four pages full with notes. Mr. Lewis was a non-stop kind of teacher, my favorite kind of teacher, maybe I didn't like to be teased about being a nerd but I _was_ a nerd.

"So, why did you come to a place as horrible as Forks?" Rosalie asked, while we walked towards the cafeteria.

"I needed a change of air, I was sick of Phoenix."

"Yeah, I have heard that the sun and the blue sky can be annoying sometimes."

"It can be when you can't tan like a normal person," I said, laughing with her. Again, every pair of eyes was on us, watching us walking and talking like the best of friends.

"Well, your skin color will match perfectly with the almost non-existing sun."

"That's why I like a good layer of clouds, nobody can tease me about being too white." We were in the line for lunch, the cafeteria was only half full, and it wasn't a big cafeteria. Jasper was already sitting on a table with a boy with blond hair, he was a little chubbier than Jasper, who was really skinny, and he had a baby face. Jasper looked quite annoyed by his presence, but apparently baby-face wasn't taking the hint.

"The guy you're looking at is called Mike Newton and he's a total pain in the ass," Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"And why is that?" I whispered back.

"He's always trying to be friends with my brother, although he clearly isn't interested, and he's always trying to get in my pants, which I hate, he can't be more creepy or repulsive," she shrugged, "so, stay away from Mr. Weird-o, if you don't want to spent the rest of your life trying to scare him away, and trust me, once you talk to him, you _will_ try to scare him away."

"Okay," I said, laughing, but no for her description of Mike, it was for the merely thought of someone trying to 'get in my pants'. We walked towards the table where Jasper was sitting.

"Well Jeez Mike, it's not even the second day of classes and you are already annoying the crap out of my brother," Rosalie said, taking a sit next to his brother.

"Hi Rosalie, looking as beautiful as always," Mike said without looking annoyed about the comment Rosalie just made, "and I see you have a new girlfriend, is this the new Swan girl?"

"The Swan girl can talk by herself and she doesn't want to talk to you, neither do I or my brother, so why don't you go to be pathetic somewhere else baby-face," Rosalie snapped. This was the kind of attitude that I was expecting from Rosalie all along, maybe she needed a little push to let it all go.

"Feisty," Mike said, smiling a creepy smile. "I see you around Rose, you too Swan," he said, winking at us and walking to another table.

"Ugh! Didn't I say he was creepy?"

"You have to ignore my sister; she tends to get all moody, especially when men try to flirt with her. I'm most certain she's a lesbo," he said laughing.

"I'm not," Rosalie said, shoving her brother, "it's just the guys here are plain creepy and disgusting," she said, looking around, "I'm sure Bella understands, I'm sure that a lot of boys were stalking her back in Arizona."

"Not really," I said, blushing. I looked to the other way, too embarrassed to look at their faces, in that second I saw Jessica walking slowly toward our table, when I waved at her she started walking faster.

"Not really? Bella, don't be too humble, I know there must be a lot of boys who wanted to be with you, I mean, look at here, almost every guy is looking at you."

"Rosalie, I think they are looking at you," I said blushing. What a stupid thing to assume, especially if you were her, doesn't she knows that every guy looked at her in awe?.

"She's right Bella, I heard a couple of guys talking about you in the hallway," Jessica said matter-of-factly. "They said that the new girl was looking go-od," Jessica said, imitating someone's voice and making the word 'good' into two syllables. I blushed even more, this was what I been waiting for the whole morning, the teasing. Of course these people never wanted to be my friends, they just wanted to mock the new girl, and they were good at it. Here I was in a crowded cafeteria waiting for the laughter, for believing that I was good enough to be with them, for believe that I was pretty enough to attract someone (although I didn't believe that one, but I'm sure they believed that I believed that). These people were the "it" crowd; you could tell by the way everybody looked at them, and here I was waiting for the laughter and for them to start pointing fingers at me. Now, I was going to be the joke for the entire school year, if I decided to stay, which I wouldn't if the name calling started. I just wasn't able to deal with that again.

"See, there you go," Rosalie said, without laughing. Why nobody is laughing? What are they waiting for? Ha Ha, Chukie's wife believed that she deserved some kind of attention. Why Rosalie looks so genuine? Why there's no trace of laughter in Jasper's face? Why Jessica is looking at me so seriously?

"You can cut the crap now. Ha ha, very funny. I know the bit already and I'm tired of it," I snapped. Rosalie and Jasper looked back at me confused and Jessica looked at me with scare in her eyes.

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

Wha-what am I talking about? Wait, that was for real? There's no laughter? No crying on a toilet? Not eating alone in a stair?

"You are kidding, right?" I said, blushing a new shade of red.

"Kidding? About _what_?" Rosalie asked again.

"About guys looking at me and talking about me. I know I'm no beauty queen, but that's no excuse to make fun of me," I whispered to her.

"Nobody here is making fun of you," Rosalie whispered back, looking at me confused, "why someone would do that?"

"In Phoenix…" I said, looking to the floor.

"It was that bad, huh?" Jasper said, understanding right away.

"Yep."

"Oh, Bella," Rosalie said, "sure, your clothes are ugly and your hair is a mess, but you are _not_ ugly, and most definitely not to make fun of."

"Way to cheer her up, sis," Jasper said, looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but you know I only talk with the truth," she said, raising a hand, like making an oath. "Now, maybe I'm not too good at it, but I have some sense of style, and I'm most capable of doing you a makeover."

"Yey! I love makeovers!" Jessica said clapping, Jasper and Rosalie rolled their blue eyes at the same time, but Jessica was too excited to even notice.

After that, everything went just fucking great. Jasper, Rosalie and I became really good friends, especially Jasper and I; we can tell each other everything, he gets me and he isn't too full of crap like the rest of the boys I use to talk to. After my makeover, which only started with my hair and a couple of clothes in the dumpster, the boys turned their heads to look at me, something I wasn't used too.

Now, a couple of years later, I was still friends with Jasper and Rosalie, Jessica was still there, trying desperately to get mine and Jasper's attention. There was a line of guys trying to go out with me, I dated a couple of them but I got bored right away, that's because most of the guys usually think with their penises, so you can figure out right away when there's nothing going on in their heads. There was only one guy which I openly flirted with; Jacob Black. He was the toughest guy in the bunch, such a badass with his motorcycle and his "doesn't care a crap" look, he was kick out from his high school in the reservation down in La Push for bad behavior, and I must say, that's a turn on. All the girls were after him, and he usually slept with all of them, but he was different with me, always saying sweet things to me, but don't get me wrong, I may be a sucker for badass guys telling me sweet things, but I don't go jumping in to bed with every guy who owns a motorcycle. Although there's a lot of rumors running around, about me being a whore (most of them spread from Lauren Mallory and Tanya Denali, those little jealous bitches), I was still a virgin, thanks to the constant sex talks I used to have with my mom.

Things couldn't be better; I am a junior in high school and every guy wants to be with me and every girl wants to _be_ me. There was no teasing and no laughter. I ruled the fucking school, damn, I ruled the fucking town, and I enjoyed every minute of it.

"Earth to Bella," Jasper said, putting his hand in front of my face, "did you hear me?"

"Sorry Jazz, I was day dreaming, as usually," I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes, we were walking toward the parking lot, "what were you saying?"

"I said, that Mike Newton is telling everyone he's taking you to the dance next Saturday, thought you'd want to know."

"Ugh! That fucking idiot! How can he be such an asshole? How many times I have to say _no,_ Jazz? Did his mother drop him when he was a baby?"

"I really think so Bells," Jasper said laughing at my outburst, "he's an asshole since the day he was little, I'm glad he stop messing with my sister."

"Yeah, after Rose broke his nose for grabbing her ass," I said, laughing at the memory, "I should do the same. Can you teach me how to throw a punch?"

"Sorry Bells, you know I'm against any kind of violence."

"Oh you pussy, I'll have to ask your sister then."

"Yeah, you should, you know she's the evil twin. Now I have to go, she must be waiting for me in the car. Bye Bells."

"Bye girl!" he laughed while he was walking toward Rosalie's BMW.

I turned around, walking toward my big red Chevy truck, which I love.

"Hey Bella, why don't you let me take you home, I'm sure that piece of crap won't made it to your house." The rusty voice of Jacob was behind me. I turn around and he was there, next to his motorcycle, looking as hot as ever.

"Jacob, you know the rules, nobody can tease the truck, it's old and it deserves some respect." He walked towards me, pinning me to the driver's door.

"You know I'm not nobody," he whispered in my ear, "now, why don't you leave this piece of crap here and join me in my motorcycle, we could run around, we could go to the beach, just the two of us, baby."

"It's that how you get every girl in high school, Jacob? Asking if they want to take a ride in that motorcycle of yours?"

"Oh no, that's only for you."

"Oh my, I'm flatter, but you know I have a paper do tomorrow, maybe a rain check?" I said, biting my bottom lip, Jacob lick his lips looking at mine.

"I'll take your word on that, baby," he said, giving me a kiss on the cheek, almost touching my lips, "see you around." He turned around and he walked to his motorcycle, jumping on it. He winked at me, he put his helmet on and he was out of the parking lot in a second. I turn around to get inside my truck when I saw Mike Newton, looking pissed. Why on earth is that fucking asshole pissed? I smirked at him, giving him the finger. He made a stupid gesture like he was trying to catch a kiss, stupid asshole.

I sent a message to Rosalie. _Rose, really need to bit the crap out of Newton. Show me how to throw a punch?_

When I was near home my phone vibrated with Rose's response. _Sure honey, but I can punch him if U like. U don't want 2 ruin that nice manicure._

_I always knew that U were my favorite twin, Jazz sissy pants told me he wasn't into violence._

Charlie's cruiser was parked on the curve, which was weird 'cause it was too early. I came inside and Charlie was taking a shower up stairs, again weird. This was way out of character for him.

I received another text from Rosalie. _Such a pussy, sometimes I'm ashamed of my brother._

When he was done he came down to the living room, were I was flipping channels, there was nothing good on TV, like always, he was dressed with his best clothes.

"Going on a date dad?" I asked, joking, dad never dates, but he blushed like never before. "You are?"

"You know Sue Clearwater?" Of course I knew Sue, she was married with one of the best friends of Charlie, Harry, but he died a couple of years ago, my dad it's been very helpful with Sue and their kids, Leah and Seth.

"You're going on a date with Sue Clearwater?" I said, with the shock clear in my voice, not that I did anything to hide it.

"We're going to have dinner in Port Angeles, nothing big," he said, looking to the floor.

"Dad, that's huge, you've never dated before."

"Don't make too much of it Bells, it's just a date. I'm going to go now, behave while I'm out, please."

"Should I wait you up?"

"Ha ha, very funny Bells, now no funny business while I'm out" and he was out the door. I was too shocked to call anybody with the news, so I went upstairs to read. Reading always takes my mind out of things, I may dress like I was on a runway, I may be a bitch sometimes, but my inner nerd was still there. After forty minutes reading I turn on my notebook, to finish my paper for literature. I opened my mail and there was a message from my mother.

_Hi Bells!_

_Good news, the other day I went to the doctor (nothing biggy, just a cold) and guess what I found out? The Cullen are moving out of Phoenix, so you can come home. Isn't that great?_

_Tell me what you think._

_Love, mom._

I sent her a message right away.

_Hi mom!_

_The Cullen leaving Phoenix it's great news, I mean, they must be tired of torturing the same people as always, so they must be finding new victims somewhere else. But, although I miss the sun and I miss you, I love Forks, you know I have great friends here, and my dad is all alone, I can't leave him alone. And you are with Phil now, who I love, but it'll be too crowded the three of us._

_Thanks for thinking about me though. I really miss you._

_Love, Bella._

_PS: I don't know if I should tell you, but Dad is dating someone, weird right?_

When I was about to start my paper my phone rang. I run to the kitchen and I pick it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hi Bells._"

"Hi Jazz, I was meaning to call ya, but after a while I forgot, what's up?"

"_Why did you wanted to call me_?"

"Oh Jazz, I don't know if I should be happy or scared, it's too much information to digest," I responded, biting my lip.

"_What happened_?"

"My dad is on a _date._"

"_Your dad?"_

"Yep."

"_Chief Swan?_"

"Yep."

"_On a date?_"

"Weird, right?"

"_Fucking bizarre._"

"Yes, and get this, he's dating Sue Clearwater."

"_Harry's widow?_"

"Yep, it's all very weird, he was dressed up and everything."

"_Wow._"

"I know. Now, what did you wanted to tell me?"

"_Eh… Are you sitting?"_

"No, should I?"

"_It's better if you are sitting._"

"You're worrying me. Did Rose finally admit she likes girls?" Jasper chuckled nervously at my attempt to lighten the mood.

"_No, it's not that._"

"Then, what is it?"

"_You know how my mom is a nurse in the town hospital._"

"Of course I know that, what about it?"

"_Well, she told me that a new doctor is coming from Arizona. He, his wife and their three children._"

"And? We'll have new classmates?"

"_The doctor name is Carlisle _Cullen._"_

"Cu-Cullen?"

"_Bells, the names of their children are Emmett, Alice and… _Edward."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Well, that's all for now, please review. Now, so there's no confusion in this and in the next chapters:  
_

_Alice and Jacob are sophomores._

_Bella, Edward, Jasper, Jessica and Rosalie are juniors._

_Emmett is a senior._

_That's all, please review!  
_


	3. Preparation

_**A/N: **Here's another chapter. Sorry for keep you waiting but I have a big test womorrow morning._

_Thanks for the reviews! I love all of them. I hope you like this chapter, pleeeease leave a review! **Gracias!**_

_Another thank you to **JavaJunkieGurl **who beta'ed this chapter :)

* * *

_**Preparation**

**BPOV**

_"Bells, are you there?" _I've been quiet for the last minute. "_Give me that Jazz," _I heard Rosalie say to Jasper.

_"Bells, listen, I know that that Cullen guy made your life a living hell, but you're not that pushover girl anymore, so suck it up."_

"But…" it was Edward fucking Cullen, thanks to him I had no social life whatsoever, I spent most of my time crying in the bathroom and eating alone in the stairs. I had hated that school, the teasing, and the heartache. There had been thousands of times when I didn't eat 'cause someone had "accidently" bumped into my lunch tray causing it to crash to the floor. There were other days were people decided to team out and throw me wet papers in the hallway, the girls used to laugh at me every time I went to the bathroom and the boys used to tell me every day how repulsive I was to them. It was fucking hell and a living nightmare and now the devil himself was coming to my school. I just knew he was going to make my life a living hell again… I didn't know what I did in some past life to deserve this… Karma's a bitch.

_"No, no buts, tell me something, who rules the fucking school?"_

"You."

_"Well, yeah, but whom else?"_

"Tanya Denali?"

_"That bitch? Ha, not even in her dreams! _You_ rule the fucking school Bells. Every boy in the school wants to date you, the girls would go to classes in their pajamas if you decided it was cool. There are some nasty notes written about you in the bathrooms walls but that's just 'cause the fucking bitches in this school envy you. You, Isabella Marie Swan, are fucking ' _IT'_ and no one, and I mean no one, not even Edward fucking Cullen, can take your place, and if he tries he and I can have a little conversation, I'm sure he'll look just great with a black eye."_

"If you say so."

_"Bitch, you are, trust me. Now, tomorrow we're going to get you wasted, 'cause I know this is a big thing for you, I mean, what are the chances? And this weekend we're going to prepare you for what's coming, we're going to Port Angeles to buy you some clothes and to get your nails done and maybe a haircut too and we're going to talk strategies, okay?"_

"Okay. Thanks Rose, you always know what to say."

_"That's why you love me. Now, go finish that fucking report and then send it to me 'cause I have no idea what to do."_

"Okay, I'm on it, but don't do the exact same paper this time."

_"That only happened once and it was over a year ago, let it go."_

"Just saying… Now, say bye to Jasper, love you bitch."

_"Love ya too, goodnight" _and she hung up.

My mind was spinning for the information, maybe Rose was right.

I made dinner for myself to distract me and then I went to the computer to end my paper. When I was done I went to take a shower, only when I was under the hot water I noticed how tensed I was. Letting the hot water relax my muscles, I lathered my hair with my strawberry shampoo and I turned off the shower before the water got the chance to turn cold. I blow dried my hair and I put my pajamas, when I was about to get into bed I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling down the street. I run to the first floor and I waited for my father in the last step of the stairs, with my arms crossed in my chest. When my father finally came in and turn on the lights, he jumped when he saw me waiting for him, a little scream came out of his mouth and he put his hand in his chest. It took all my concentration to not laugh.

"Bells, what are you doing up, you scared the crap out of me."

"Do you think this is a good time to get home?" I said, tapping the floor with my foot.

"I'm sorry _mom_, I didn't knew you were waiting for me."

"Of course I was, dad." What a lie, I totally forgot about Charlie's date with the recent news. "How was your date with Sue?"

"Great."

"Just that? Great? Give me something more."

"I don't know Bells, we ate, we talked, what else do you want to know." My father, everybody, a man of words.

"Did you two kissed? And hold up the details."

"It's not of your business," Charlie said, blushing a bright red.

"So you did."

"No Bells, we didn't kiss."

"Are you going out again?"

"Yes we are; I don't know when. Now go back to bed, it's late and you have school tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm glad you had a good time. Night dad."

"Goodnight kiddo."

I went upstairs running and singing out loud "Charlie and Sue, sitting on a tree, K.I.S.S…"

"Bells!" my dad yelled and I only laughed. Maybe Charlie dating was a weird thing, but he was happy, he was with a huge smile in his face for our entire conversation, so that was a good thing. I finally got into bed and I drifted away easily.

I spend an awful night. I had nightmares of my time in Phoenix; the teasing, the crying, it all came down to me. In some point the dream changed and I wasn't in Phoenix anymore, I was in Forks, in Forks High School to be more specific, and everybody was laughing at me, even Rose and Jasper, and it was all fault of Edward Cullen. At the next morning I woke up sweating, my hair was a mess and I had circles under my eyes. I got up, I dress with the first thing I saw and I put my hair in a messy bun. I went to the bathroom to look into the mirror and I looked hideous. I wasn't too much into makeup, but this time was called for, I put some foundation to cover the circles under my eyes and some black eyeliner, which gave me and edgy look. I went downstairs and I ate some cereal, grabbing a jacket and I was out the door.

When I got to the school the parking lot was half full, glancing at the clock and I noticed that I was ten minutes early, which was weird, I always cut it too close and would end up running to get to my first class on time. I climbed out of my truck and I saw Mike Newton walking towards me, so I turned around and I started walking as fast as I could toward the school. I heard Mike yelling and running after me.

"Hi, Bells," he said when he finally caught up with me.

"It's Bella for you and you can get lost."

"Someone is cranky this morning," he was with the biggest smile. He doesn't get the hints and I couldn't make it more obvious.

"I mean it Newton, get lost."

"Why are you always trying to push me away Bella, you know you like me."

"Ugh! I don't like you, how dense can you be?" I hated Mike Newton. No means no, really, how dense can someone be?.

"Oh, I know you're lying, I can see it in your eyes." What can you see in my eyes besides repulsion? Maybe he thinks that's love… _fucking idiot._

"Fucking idiot."

"Is he bothering you?" Jacob was walking to us, looking straight to Mike's face. I heard Mike gulp next to me, I saw his face and he was trying to cover the fact that he was scared to death.

"Hi Jacob, it's nice to see _you_ this morning."

"Hi Bella, what are you doing with this asshole?" he said, looking to Mike's once again. He was going to protest but I spoke first.

"He followed me in, he must think that I have food or something, I don't know what to do to get rid of him."

"You heard the lady, dog, beat it," Jacob said to Mike arching an eyebrow in a menacing way. Mike looked at me afraid.

"See you later then," he said and he walked away as fast as he could.

"Chicken," Jacob laughed. "How are you Bella?"

"Fine, thanks to you, what are you doing here so early?"

"Me? I'm always early-"

"I thought you always got late to classes."

"Well, that's a different story," he said grinning. He has the most beautiful smile, it's so juvenile, it didn't match his 'tough look', and it was so contagious; I always caught myself smiling at that smile.

"I don't understand," I said and he looked pointedly to a girl who was passing next to us, and I got it right away, "you get to school early just to get a quickie?" I whispered.

"Can't help it, the girls are always asking for more," he laughed and I frowned. "Are you jealous Miss Swan?"

"Maybe," I said biting my lip. I wasn't actually jealous for the 'quickie', it was for the fact he was always with other girls.

"You don't deserve a quickie on the janitor's closet Bella, you are better than that," he said in a smooth tone.

"Oh yeah? And what do I deserve?"

"Well, you deserve the romance, all of it, the dates, the dinners, the nervous laughs, the first kisses and you deserve the love, and nothing less than that," he said with an intense look and I felt my knees wobble. That's what I like about Jacob; he always made me feel special.

"Jake, how can you be such a dick with the other girls and so nice with me?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"I wouldn't be asking."

"That's because I like _you _Bella, I don't have any feelings whatsoever for the other girls," he said, leaning closer to me, my knees wobbled once again. We were always flirting but this was the first time he actually declared he liked me. I was about to declare myself when I saw Lauren Mallory walking rapidly toward us.

"Apparently the dogs are following you too," I said and he looked at me confused, "look behind you, there's a bitch right there." When I said 'bitch' Lauren was close enough to hear, and she gave me the deadliest look, and I didn't even flinch, the only thing scary about her was her face. She acted like I wasn't there; she turned around and talked directly to Jacob, leaving me facing her back. Her hair looked dead from this close, the obvious result of the constant dye jobs.

"Jacob you never show up to our little _meeting._" Jacob was doing Mallory? Ugh, fucking disgusting.

"I had more important things to do," he said, smiling at me. Lauren turned around slowly and gave me an arrogant look, "what's more important than _me _Jakie?"

"If you think that _you_ are more important to me than Bella, you are so wrong."

"Then why do you call _me _all the time?" I quirked an eyebrow to Jacob, the bitch has a point there. In that instant the bell rang, it was time for classes.

"You are right, I won't call _you_ anymore, don't try to contact me either." I swear that Lauren's mouth almost hit the floor with shock; she just stood there without saying a word, sadness and anger showing clearly in her eyes. The bitch didn't see that coming. "Bye Bells, see ya around," he smiled at me, winking and heading towards his first class. I smiled to Lauren, her mouth was still open, I winked at her and I walked to my own class. The look on her face was fucking priceless.

I walked into my trigonometry class, which was about to start. Plopping in my usual chair at the back of class, next to Jessica I pulled out my notebook waiting for our teacher to start. Five minutes after the beginning of the class I received a note from Jess.

_I saw you talking with Jacob this morning._

I chuckled, of course she saw me and of course she was dying for the gossip. After a couple of minutes I returned a short answer.

_Wow. Your eyes work perfectly. Must be proud._

She read the note and rolled her eyes, she wrote a fast response and she gave me the note back.

_Ha Ha. Now tell me EVERYTHING. Are you going out?_

I read the note and I write my response fast, tired of the note passing and worried about getting caught (Inner nerd still there).

_No Jess, we aren't dating… yet. I'm going to tell you EVERYTHING at lunch, ok?_

She read the note and nodded; she could contain herself when she knows that she'll get the information eventually.

The morning went by really fast; in a blink of an eye we were already sitting in our table in the cafeteria. I told Jessica and Rosalie about my conversation with Jacob this morning.

"So let me get this straight; he told you he _likes_ you, he rejected Lauren in front of you, _you_ being the cause of the rejection, and you still aren't dating." Jess said after bombarding me with questions. I just shrugged.

"Jess has a point there Bells, why aren't you two dating already?" Rosalie asked. Jasper was sitting with us listening to his iPod, we always told each other everything, but he wasn't into the 'girl talk', he always said to me that he preferred the 'short version' of the story and that's what I gave to him early this morning, so all of this was old news to him.

"I don't know Rose. He hasn't asked me out, and I won't ask him out while he's fucking every girl in school. Besides I like the chase, it's fun." Rosalie nodded, biting a piece of her sandwich absentmindedly.

"Hey, Tyler Crowley is having a party today at his house, I was thinking we could go there tonight, you know, to drink our asses off," Rosalie said, changing the subject.

"Are we invited?" Jessica asked her.

"Bitch, we are _always _invited, besides you know that Tyler has a big crush on Bella, he won't pass out the opportunity to get into her pants." I flinch at the thought, I actually dated Tyler once, well, I believe that _one_ date doesn't count as _dating_, we only shared one dinner in Port Angeles because I soon discovered how self absorbed he is. He talked about himself the whole date, and trust me when I tell you he is not _that_ interesting. Since that first date he's always bugging me trying to get me to go out on another date, I've told him _no_ constantly, but apparently he won't give up, ever. He's like a dog with a favorite toy that he wouldn't give up. "Tyler," Rosalie yelled, bringing me back from my train of thoughts. Tyler was walking not too far away from our table. He looked our way and Rosalie gestured to come. He couldn't get here faster. Rosalie gave me a pointed look and I took the hint right away.

"Tyler, I heard you have a party tonight," I said with a sweet tone, fluttering my eyelashes. You could see how he melted in front of me.

"Ye-yeah," he stuttered. He didn't get the idea, so I kept talking.

"Are we invited?" I said, leaning forward. He gulped noisily; clearly he was surprised with my flirting.

"O-of course, Bella, you don't have to ask, you should totally come, all of you," he said, wearing the biggest smile.

"Great, I see you tonight then," I said, smiling too. He winked at me and walked away. When he was out of hearing range I turned to glare at Rosalie, "if he start following me tonight _you'll _be the one to scare him away, understand?"

"Sure Bells," she said grinning. "Now, I'll be at your house at seven to get ready, you'll be going in my car, you'll be way to wasted to drive yourself back home after." I nodded, eating the last bite of my chicken salad, Rosalie turned to Jessica, "are you going Jess?"

"Of course," she said smiling, thrilled about Rosalie's attention. Rosalie usually doesn't acknowledge Jessica's presence, she says hi to her, and they talk about unimportant things from time to time. Jessica always looks up to the two of us, so when Rosalie included her in our 'party group' she got excited right away.

"Great, we'll see you there, ok?"

"Sure, sure," Jess said, we were already walking outside the cafeteria. My class after lunch was the only class that I sat alone. I had Biology at that time and none of my friends were in the class with me. I sat alone because, the only one who wanted to sit with me was Mike Newton, and I said to him that I preferred to die first.

After Biology I had gym, my least favorite class after math, thank god I had that class with Jasper and Rosalie, they were always protecting me of falling and hurting others while we played. Before we knew it was the end of the day; it was Friday and in a couple of hours we'll be partying, the problem was the reason to party. This Monday Edward Cullen will be here in Forks High School, possibly making my life a living hell.

I walked with Jasper and Rosalie to the parking lot and Jacob was waiting for me by my car.

"Bye Bells, we'll see you tonight," Jasper said, smiling. He and Rosalie walked away to Rose's car.

"Hi Jake, can I help you with something?" I said, while I was approaching my car.

"I was thinking about yesterday, when you blew me off," he said, playing with his motorcycle keys, "I was thinking about going on our little date today," he smiled at me.

"A date? I didn't get that memo, I thought it was just two friends hanging out," I said, leaning to my truck, beside him. He turned around.

"Well, I clarified now, it's a date, are you coming or not?" he said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I promised my friends to go to Tyler's party today. Besides, I won't go on a date with you while you're fucking Mallory, that's disgusting Jake, I may have caught something just being near you."

"Oh babe, don't be like that, she's not that bad when your eyes are closed," he said, laughing out loud, "and you saw me blow her off this morning."

"I know what I saw; you blew _her_ off today, but what about the rest of the girls? You say I deserved something better than the rest of your usual 'dates'. I don't want to be one of your many conquests Jacob."

"You're right, I said that. If you decide to go out with me I'll promise you'll be the only one."

"It's gotta be the other way around, make _me _the _only _girl and I'll go out with you. That's why I haven't asked you on a date before; I'm waiting for you to stop sleeping around."

"_You_ thought about asking _me _out?" he said, surprised.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I have scared some men by asking them out. Some men can't stand a woman taking the initiative.

"No, that's actually hot, I like a straightforward woman," he said biting his lips. "You know what, maybe I'll go to Tyler's too and maybe I'll see you there."

"Are you invited, Jacob?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's never stopped me before," he said, grinning. "See you later then, by Bells," he started walking to his motorcycle.

"Bye Jake," I said jumping into my truck.

When I got to the house I decided to shower, I was too tired for the restless night I had, so the shower woke me up. While I waited for Rose I turned on my PC to check out my email. Like I thought, there was an email from my mom waiting for me.

_Your father is dating? With who, tell me everything, you can't throw a bomb like that without the whole information Bells!_

_In the other hand, I know you're just fine in Forks, it would be nice to have you around again, I really miss you Bells. Phil says hi._

_Love, mom._

I knew she was going to flip with that news. Well, I have other news now, and they are worst, much worst.

_Hi, mom!_

_Sorry if I didn't gave you the entire news. My dad went on date yesterday with Sue Clearwater (yes, Harry's widow), I think the date went fairly well 'cause he was with the biggest smile I have ever seen, and they are planning to go on another date, I'm going to tell you all about it when I have more information._

_But now I have other things on my mind. Wanna hear some '_amazing'_ (please note my sarcasm) news? The Cullens in fact were looking for more people to torture, but no NEW people, they were looking for old victims, translation: ME. Yep, the Cullens are moving to Forks, Emmett, Alice and Edward will start school this Monday. Great isn't?_

_I know what are you going to say, but I won't move again because of _him_, I am a new girl now and I don't want to live my entire life running from Edward, he had made my life miserable in the past, and I won't let that happen again. Now I have friends that are holding my back, so I shouldn't be scared, Right? Well, I'll be lying to you if I say I'm not scared of what's coming, but I have to deal with it sometime… I don't know… Well, tell you all about it on Monday, wish me luck._

_Love, Bella._

_PS: Send my love to Phil._

After my old computer sent my long email, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and I opened the door. Rosalie was there with the biggest smile. She wore some tight blue jeans, with a red tank top, which made her breasts look awesome, some red heels and a black leather jacket. Her face was makeup free; she had the little bag with her makeup in her hands. She came in and kissed my cheek.

"Get your ass upstairs, there's no time for chitchat, we have to get ready," she said, towering me to my room, "I sent Jasper to Port Angeles to get us some booze, you know that liquor stores here are pathetic, besides Jasper can't use his fake ID in town."

"Great," I said, excited, "I need something good, what's he getting?"

"I told him to buy some flavored vodka," she said grinning.

"Rose! You know what happened the last time I drank flavored vodka, I threw up like three days in a row," I whined.

"Yes, I know, but that was raspberry flavored vodka, this time I told him to get lemon flavored vodka, it's much better, I swear."

"It better be, I don't want to be sick all weekend."

"You won't, I swear. Now let's see what you can wear," she said, looking into my closet.

"What's wrong with these?" I said, showing her my clothes.

"Not sexy enough. Is Jake going to be there?" she said, and I blushed, "why are you blushing? You've never blushed about a man before. You must really like him. What did he say to you today, in the parking lot?"

I told Rose about the conversation I had early this afternoon with Jacob.

"So, he asked you on a date and you said no," she asked.

"That's right, I told you today, I won't be with him while he's fucking the entire school, and he changed the subject when I told him to stop sleeping with everyone, so I don't know when that's going to be."

"Well, still, you have to look hot, just in case. Put these while I put some makeup, then is your turn." She gave me some purple skinny jeans, with a long black tank top, which hugged my body perfectly and some short black boots. I had to say, I looked good. She put some makeup in me, she used some dark make up in my eyes and some transparent lip gloss in my lips, and we were ready to go.

We went downstairs and I left a note to Charlie. _Going out with Rosalie to Tyler's house, don't wait up. Bells._

When we got to Tyler's home the party was in full swing. As we climbed out of the car we looked around for Jasper's car but it was nowhere to be found. Rosalie took her cell phone out to call him. We turned around, toward the house and there were a lot of eyes, mostly men eyes, looking at us.

"Jasper said he'll be here in five more minutes, let's go inside to mingle," Rose said.

"I don't want to mingle, I just want to get drunk," I whined.

"You will, but you can't get drunk without liquor. Now, let's get inside the house, 'cause everybody is staring at us and it's a little creepy." She walked inside the house and I followed her.

"Hi Bells!" Mike Newton approached me in the moment I put a foot on the house. There were a lot of people inside the house, there were mostly juniors and seniors, but there were some sophomores too. Mike doesn't talk to Rosalie since the day she kicked his butt.

"I thought I told you it was Bella for you."

"So cranky! I think you need a drink," he offered me his cup of beer.

"Sorry, I need something stronger," I said to him and I turned to talk to Rosalie, "Rose, let's go to the kitchen to find cups." I took her hand and I towed her to the kitchen, walking as fast as I could away from Mike.

"Hey, here are the cups." She grabbed three red cups, in that moment Jasper came into the kitchen, with two bottles of vodka and two bottles of tonic water.

"Just in time, we were just running away from Newton," I said, grabbing one of his bottles, "Jazz, you are the best!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Just pour the booze," Jasper said, smiling. After we had our drinks in our hands we went to the back yard to 'mingle'. Tyler was there with Mike and Eric Yorkie. Tyler approached me right away.

"Bella, I'm glad you decided to come! And with Jasper and Rosalie, this is great!" he put his arm around my shoulder and he walked me to his group. I glanced at Rosalie; I knew this was going to happen when I decided to flirt with him this afternoon. Rosalie looked at me apologetically and Jasper just laughed, both of them following me and Tyler.

"Hi Eric," I said to him, and he just stared back. I think this was the first time I speak to him. "What were you doing?" I finally got out of Tyler's embrace.

"We were talking about next Saturday," Mike responded, looking intensely at me.

"What's next Saturday?" I asked.

"Bella, next Saturday it's the dance, remember we spoke about that yesterday," Jasper said, looking pointedly at me. I remembered our conversation yesterday; he said to me that Mike was telling everyone that he was going to take me to the dance.

"Mike was telling us he was going to take _you_ to the dance," Tyler said. Mike looked at him terrified. I was going to snap at him, but that would ruin my night, so I decided to drink a big sip from my cup and then I said.

"And where did he get that crazy idea, I don't remember any invitation," I said calmly. Rosalie looked at me with wide eyes, obviously she was hoping for another reaction. Jasper had the same face of his sister.

"So-so you'll go with me?" Mike stuttered, clearly surprise about my passive response.

"No way in hell Mike, but I was wondering 'cause, apparently, you decided to tell everyone you were taking _me_ to the fucking dance." I took another sip from my cup, to calm myself. I was so angry. Did he really believe that I had the littlest interest in him? Really?

"I didn't tell everyone," he gulped noisily.

"But you told _someone_ and that's enough," I smiled and took another sip from my cup, "But for future misunderstandings I _won't _go out with you, not now and not ever, are we clear?" I quirked an eyebrow to him, before he could say anything I turned around and talked to my friends, "my cup is already empty, I need more alcohol." they nodded and we went to the kitchen. We decided to stay there all the night, just the three of us, talking and drinking. Bout one am we were already drunk. Rosalie and I were trying to dance the choreography of "single ladies", when the song was over I felt someone clapping behind us. I turned around and I saw Jacob in the kitchen door, there were two guys with him.

"I was looking for you Bells, this are my friends Embry and Quil. These drunk asses are Bella, Rosalie and Jasper." We all said 'hi' to each other, they sat in the kitchen floor with us.

"So, are you two from the rez too?" I asked Embry and Quil. They both nodded. "And are you two sophomores like Jake?" they nodded again. The both shared Jacob's tough look, but apparently they were shyer than him. We poured some glasses of vodka for everyone. We were on the second bottle of the night.

"So, what did I miss, is this party any good?"

"We don't know we've been hiding all this time in the kitchen," Rosalie answered.

"And why is that?"

"Cause apparently we can't go out without someone bothering Bella," Rose said.

"Why are they bothering you?" Jacob asked, furrowing his brows.

"Cause they want to get into her pants," Jasper said, grinning. I gave him the stink eye and Rosalie laughed.

"Well, I think there's no guy in the school who doesn't want to be with Bella," Jacob said, smiling at me, I felt myself blush.

"Just wait until fucking Monday," I mumbled.

"What?" Jacob asked. Rosalie and Jasper looked at me apprehensively, shaking their heads. They both believe that everything is going to be just fine on Monday.

"Nothing," I said, I drunk what was left in my cup and I stood up. I got dizzy so I grabbed the counter next to me.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked, standing up.

"I need to go the bathroom," I said, walking away. I felt Jacob following me; he grabbed me from the elbow when he saw I was losing balance.

"I think you need me to get there," Jacob chuckled and I chuckled with him. We got to the bathroom and I quickly rushed in closing the door behind me. Jacob waited outside. When I came out, I tripped, landing in Jacob's arms, who caught me. "I think someone has had a bit too much."

"I'm not that drunk, it just I have some serious problems with balance and alcohol makes it worse." I noticed how close we were, how close his mouth was from mine. It was just a matter to lean closer to him and our lips will be touching.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Do you like me?" he leaned closer, our lips almost touching.

"Yes," I said, my voice was barely a whisper.

"Then why you keep blowing me off?"

"I told you, I don't want to be with you while you are sleeping with every girl at school."

"Is just that? There's no secret reason?" he bit his lips, it was so hot. I just wanted to kiss him.

"No, of course not," I said, confused.

"Good," he said. He took my face in both of his hands, and he kissed me. His lips were warm and soft. He sucked my lower lip giving me goose bumps. I put my hands behind his neck, bringing myself closer to his body. He turned us around, pinning me to the wall. I felt his tongue tracing my bottom lip, my lips parted and he made his way in. Our tongues were twisting around each other. I felt his hands traveling from my face to my waist, tightening our embrace. A shiver run through my spine and a little moan left my mouth. In that moment somebody coughed next to us. We stopped kissing and we turned slowly to the source of the noise. I was expecting to see Lauren Mallory or another one of the many bitches from school, but I was wrong 'cause it wasn't her. The person who was standing there shocked me the most. I was supposed to have time. He wasn't supposed to be here yet. But there he was _Edward fucking Cullen, _standing there just staring at us_._ Apparently I didn't have to Monday to prepare for our little reunion.

* * *

_**A/N:** The next chapter will be in Edward's POV. The times will overlap to explain how he got to the party. Please review! Bye :)_


	4. Forks

_**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long with the updates. But I have zero time to write._

_Thanks for the reviews, for add me in you favorites/alerts. You guys are the best. Here's Edward's POV, enjoy. **Gracias!**_

_This chapter was beta'ed by **JavaJunkieGurl** a big thanks to her :)_

* * *

**Forks**

**EPOV**

I love Phoenix. I loved the sun, the dry desert and the cloudless sky, but apparently there was something bad in all of that 'cause my parents decided to move to fucking Forks.

I googled Forks; you know that it has the coldest weather in the entire fucking country? I'm not kidding. And their entire population is smaller than my school population! This was going to be hell. How boring a town can be? Not a fucking bar in the entire area and only one school; Forks High, my next school. I love my school in Phoenix, I used to have all the girls I wanted, dudes were always trying to act like me and nerds were always running away from me, it was so much fun. I'll miss that, most of all the sun. I'll miss my popularity, but hell, I'll be so fucking popular in a town like Forks; they are not ready for someone like me.

"Can you help with these?" Emmett said to me, he was my big brother and man, he was fucking huge and you don't mess with him if you want to live.

We were in the airport taking our suitcases to a van. Our things had been shipped in a week ago (we had to stay at grandma's all of this time), so the rest of our stuff was already at the new house. Apparently the new house was huge, so I didn't have to share rooms with Emmett, which was great 'cause he's always bringing girls to the house and I would normally have to stay out for hours. I, on the other hand, barely ever bring girls to the house and when I do it's because we have to do a project or something. The only girl I have brought home, besides for a school project, was my last girlfriend, Victoria. I've been texting her since the time I got off the plane, but not a fucking response, she didn't say goodbye to me when I left…

"Not a store in the whole town," Alice whined when we stopped outside of our new house. My little sister, who was almost a dwarf compared with Emmett, was a shopaholic. Thank god my dad is a goddamn doctor, 'cause we'll be living in a dumpster for all the money she spends shopping.

"My god, how will we survive?" I teased her, she stick her tongue out and she ran to the door, turning around and she said "I'm gonna get the bigger room" and ran inside.

"Shoot," Emmett and I said, we ran after her, but she was already inside a bedroom on the second floor and, apparently, it was the biggest, 'cause her closet was bigger than my old room. Emmett picked a room on the second floor too and I chose one on the third floor, the room wasn't huge, but at least it was all mine.

I told the guys from the moving company to leave my stuff in the room and I started unpacking right away.

"How you like the house?" Esme, my mother, said. She was standing in my door frame.

"The _house_ is great," I said, exaggerating the word house, 'cause the town, not so much.

"You'll like the town eventually, it's a good change of air and I'm sure there's a lot of good looking girls in town."

"I'm sure that are a lot of 'good looking' girls in town," I said, making air quotes with my hands, "but I'm looking for _hot_ girls, and I'm sure I won't find those here," she laughed and she ruffled my hair.

"Just wait and see," she said, chuckling. "Now, I'm going to help your father, call me if you need anything. Your father is going to the store later, to get some food and supplies, you and Emmett should go with him, 'cause he has to buy a million things."

"'kay mom," I said, trying to assemble my desk. I only turned when she left my room, whistling, apparently she liked Forks very much. I still don't understand why we had to move so far away from Phoenix. It's was so out of the blue, one day we were eating dinner and my parents announced the news, almost a week ago.

I check my cell phone once again but there was no sign from Victoria. I called her cell phone but it went straight to voicemail. When my desk was ready I turned on my laptop to check my email, but there was nothing there and when I check my Facebook I noticed that Victoria closed her profile. That was weird, was she trying to hide from me? Why? I haven't done anything wrong to her… well, I wouldn't say _anything_, maybe I fuck a couple of girls when I was dating her, but she never caught me… I think… I thought about leaving a message for her best friend, asking about Victoria, but that sounded way too desperate, and Edward Cullen was not desperate.

After three hours my room was finally unpacked. I flopped down on the bed to rest but my father knock on my door asking if I would go with him to the store. I changed my t-shirt and we were in the car on our way. The town was fucking small, it was so lame. I wanted to turn around and head back to Arizona.

We had to buy a lot of things for the new house, so we stayed over an hour and a half in the store. We were walking to my father's car with our grocery when a woman and, what I assume was her son, approached us. The boy was normal, tan, brown hair and brown eyes, maybe 6'1'' and he looked about my age.

"Are you Carlisle Cullen?" the woman asked my father.

"Yes, I am," my father said, he was smiling softly, a little taken aback.

"I'm Beth Crowley," extending her hand and my father shook it "my husband, Eric, works at the hospital, he told that you would be arriving soon, as you can tell, we don't meet new people frequently," she said, smiling.

"Oh, sure, it's so nice to meet you. This are my sons, Emmett and Edward," he introduced us, we just nodded, our hands full with bags.

"Are you going to Forks High?" the boy asked. Duh, of course, were else can we go?

"Yeah, we are," my brother said, "Edward is a junior and I'm a senior"

"Cool, I'm a junior too, you should totally come to my house tonight, I'm throwing a party and everyone is coming." I saw my brother's face light up at the word 'party', he never misses one, god knows how many times I have carried his wasted body to our house. That's how I have a body that's so toned, it takes a whole lot of strength to carry this monster.

"Cool," Emmett said, "that's a great way to meeting everyone before Monday." Translation: that's a great way to get drunk our first night in this tiny boring town. "We'll go, we'll bring our sister as well, she's going to start on Forks High this Monday as well." He gave us instructions to get to his place, he gave us his phone number just in case and he told us his name was Tyler. After that we went home, Emmett was almost bouncing in his seat, excited at the idea of music, booze and a lot of new girls to bang. We told Alice and she was excited as well, she loves an excuse to dress up and she loves making new friends.

"Your father told me you are invited to a party?" My mom asked us at dinner.

"Yeah, a guy named Tyler Crowley invited us," I said.

"Are you going to go?"

"Of course mom, he invited everyone in school, it's a great way to meet our new classmates." I couldn't care less about my new classmates, I only wanted to party, but this was the reason my mother wanted to hear.

"Okay. But behave; I don't want troubles on our first day, are we clear?"

"Problems?" I said, opening my mouth with faked shock and touching my heart with my hand, "why do you think we'll make trouble mother, I'm hurt," everyone at the table laughed.

"I mean it Edward, you too Emmett. I don't want problems, okay?"

"Okay," we both said.

After we ate dinner we got ready to go to this party. Emmett and I were ready in no time, but Alice was another story. She always took too much time to get ready, she always changed her outfit like three times before she found the 'right one' (don't know what the fuck that's supposes to mean, how can _clothes _be _wrong?_) and then she spend a half an hour doing her hair and makeup.

"What the fuck Alice, we've been waiting for you for like an hour, what the hell are you doing?" I asked her. Emmett and I had already been to the store to get some booze (nothing decent by the way) and she was still getting ready when we got back; and we had been sitting downstairs waiting for another half an hour and she still wasn't ready.

"I'm ready, I'm ready," she said, closing her purse. I groaned when she walked next to me, "so little patience Edward. To look like this," she said, gesturing with her hands, "you have to take your time." I shook my head and we walked outside and climbed into my Volvo. I was the official driver; my brother always gets too drunk to drive and my mother always insisted I should be the one to take care of my sister, making us all ride together.

We get to the house, we were sure it was the right one 'cause it was full of people and you could hear the music from a mile away. We climbed out of the car and the few people that were outside stared at us. I looked around and I was very surprised when my eyes caught sight with a BMW, an M3 to be more specific. I thought that people in this town were too lame to have cars like that one. We walked slowly to the house, feeling a lot of people staring at us, we were about to enter when Tyler came outside.

"Hey! You made it!" he said smiling, he looked at my sister and he smiled with more excitement, "you must be the little sister, I'm Tyler," he said, extending his hand, my sister shook it with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I'm Alice, nice to meet you, it looks like a good party," she said.

"It's even more fun inside, come in, let me introduce you to the rest of the people," Tyler said, guiding us inside. When we walk in, almost every conversation stopped and everybody looked at us, apparently we were the first novelty in god knows how many years. Someone turned down the music a little bit, "Hey everybody, these are the Cullens; Emmett, Edward and Alice," he introduced us and the three of us waved awkwardly, this was fucking embarrassing. "They are starting school with us on Monday, make them feel welcome," he stopped his little speech and he turned to talk to us, "that was easy that introduce you one by one," he was smiling, "want something to drink?"

"No, thanks, we brought our stuff," Emmett said, showing the brown paper bag with the rum in it.

"Great, I'll bring you some glasses, stay here and mingle, I'll be right up" and with that he left. A couple of girls approached us the moment Tyler left us; one girl was strawberry blonde, with long curly hair, she was fucking hot, maybe my mother wasn't so far off with the girls in town. The other girl had cornsilk, blonde hair, she wasn't as hot as the other one, but wasn't so bad either.

"Hi!" the first girl said, "I'm Tanya Denali and this is my girl Lauren Mallory," she said, gesturing to the girl beside her, "Welcome, how do you like Forks so far?"

"It's not so bad so far." Well, until a couple of seconds ago I thought that it was fucking horrible, but hot girls are something I wasn't expecting, so that made Forks bearable.

We walked to the center of the living room and we sat on a couch. Tyler brought us glasses and we poured the rum and we mix it with a little coke. Alice stood up and went to another group to 'mingle', Emmett left with some guys of the football team, obviously impressed by Emmett's size, hoping he would join the team. I, on the other hand, was left in the couch with two girls that were so obviously hitting on me. Tanya and Lauren weren't shy, so the flirting was actually hot, I was almost expecting to be asked to do a threesome with them, by the way they flirted with me. They told me everything I 'need to know', who was 'in' and who was 'out', I was so uninterested in that, I prefer the shameless flirt instead the goddamn gossip. They told me they ruled this fucking place and there's a girl name Bella, who apparently thinks that she's the 'bee queen', but everyone knows she's just a whore. I don't know what's bad with that; I like a slutty girl from time to time, and they didn't seem too un-slutty themselves, throwing themselves at the new guy. Well, I know they can't resist, I'm fucking hot and I know it, girls have problems resisting me.

They introduced me to the rest of the people in the party. There were a lot of decent girls, but a lot of ugly girls too; the only really hot girl I've met is this Tanya girl, who's drooling all over me. I met a lot of guys too, just a bunch of fucking losers; it'll be easy to rule this place, they don't know what's coming. Around twelve thirty we heard some motorcycles outside, and Lauren's eyes shined, "Jacob," she said to Tanya, smiling. Three guys entered the room; they were really big with a lot of muscles, like Emmett. Lauren went running to where they stood.

"Jacob, I thought you weren't coming!" she said to the biggest guy. He was wearing ragged jeans and a leather jacket. Assuming he was the one with the motorcycles, this was a fucking stereotype.

"I wasn't, but Bella told me she was going to be here," the big guy said. Apparently he was screwing the slut. For the face Lauren made you could assume she wasn't so happy about it.

"I don't know what you see in her Jacob. She is so plain and so boring," Lauren said, making a face.

"She's a lot better than you Lauren," Jacob said, not even looking at Lauren. He was clearly searching for someone else across the room.

"You know that's not true. I can do things to you that you know she can't," Lauren said in a very seductive voice. For a short moment an emotion I knew well cross Jacob's face; _pleasure_. Good old fucking pleasure. He closed his eyes, shook his head and kept searching. He's eyes searched the room twice and his eyes stopped on me. He walked toward me and he extended his hand.

"Jacob Black. You must be one of the new guys; the _Cullen_?" He made it a question. I shook his hand nodding.

"That's right, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I hope you like Forks, its fucking boring though, I gotta warn you," he said smiling. His friends were at his flanks, they didn't introduce themselves but they were smiling too.

"Yeah, I can see that," I said smiling too. Apparently the 'tough guy' was just a façade, this guy wasn't so bad, compared to the rest.

"I can keep you entertained," Tanya whispered in my ear. I was drinking from my cup and I almost choke. Apparently she had no shame.

"Well, I have to go; I came searching for someone else. I'll see you on Monday, bye," Jacob said, and he walked away quickly, with Lauren at his heels. A couple of seconds later, Lauren came back.

"I don't know what he sees in her," Lauren said to Tanya and they started to talk bad about this Bella all over again. I got bored of it and I stood up, walking to where my brother was talking with Tyler and some other guys. My sister was across the room talking to some girls.

"What's up, bro?" Emmett yelled at me, although I was right beside him. Clearly, he was already toasted. "Why did you leave those beautiful girls all alone?"

"They got boring, bitching about some girl," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, too bad. The guys here are telling me to join the football team."

"It's that so?" I asked, really uninterested, but this was probably better than to listen how ugly Bella is.

"Yeah, your brother is what the team is missing, I'm sure. The only big guy in our school is Jacob, but he isn't into sports," a guy told me. I think his name was Matt or something. In that moment my sister came running to me.

"Can I talk to you Edward," she said, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me away from the rest of the group.

"What's up sis?" I asked her. She was probably going to tell me she found the best girl for me (she always does) and she'll try to introduce me, always playing the matchmaker.

"You are not going to believe this. But I was walking towards the bathroom, when I saw a familiar face, and you are not going to believe who it was," she said, wide eyed. Apparently the news was exciting to her, 'cause she was practically bouncing.

"Not a clue," I said, and that was the truth, I had no idea who.

"_Isabella Swan_. Remember her?" she said, slowly. Isabella Swan? That hideous geek? Ugly duckling? Chukie's wife? Oh, this is going to be soooo good.

"Where is she?" I said, a smile growing on my face.

"I know that face Edward, don't you go causing trouble on our first day," Alice said, reproaching me.

"I just want to say hello," I said, the smile growing larger in my face. I knew that Alice wasn't going to answer me, so I walked towards Tyler to ask him where the bathroom was. When he pointed me towards the hall I walked there without second thoughts. Isabella Swan was a usual victim of my teasing and it was fun. That may sound bad, but she was no one, she was the weakest link of the chain. I was a predator and she was no more than a fucking fly.

When I got to the hallway where the bathroom was I was taken aback by the reception I got. Jacob was practically fucking a girl against the hallway wall. I was about to turn around but a moan escaped the girl's mouth, I coughed to get the couple's attention.

They both stopped kissing right away. They look into each other's eyes for a second and they turned around ever so slowly to look at me. I was taken aback once again; the girl who was kissing Jacob was _Isabella Swan._

Did I enter the Twilight zone? This isn't how the universe works. Swan is an outcast, she doesn't go to parties and boys don't want to fuck her in a hallway.

"I-Isabella Swan?" I stuttered, stupidly. Recognition crossed her face for a split second.

"Yes?" she asked, and then she chuckled a little. "Oh my god, you came here on Rose's orders, didn't you?" Who's orders? I was going to say something, but she turned around to talk to Jacob. "Rose said that, if you didn't want to see what was in front of you, she was going to fix me with a date to make _you_ jealous," she giggled, "I never thought that she was actually going to do it," she giggled some more. She turned to me again. "I'm reeeally sorry for this, I'm going to talk to Rose now, she'll make it up to you, I swear," she winked at me and she gave me a huge smile. She grabbed Jacob's hand and she walked away, passing right by me without a second glance. I heard her giggling all the way.

I stood there for a whole minute. Trying to understand what just happened. She didn't recognize me. _Me._ I'm not a person you usually forget, or that's what I've been told. And she was kissing a guy, and apparently a very popular guy. This must be a joke. Maybe this was like that movie, Carrie, where the popular people take the outcast to a party, making her feel special, and then they throw pig's blood on her head. That must be it.

I walked to the living room and I poured myself a big cup of rum and coke. Emmett saw me, standing all alone on a corner, and went to talk to me.

"Hey bro, what's with the long face?"

"I just saw Isabella Swan."

"Isabella Swan?" Emmett said, confused.

"The girl I used to tease in junior high. Chuckie's wife, remember?" recognition crossed my brother's face and he nodded.

"She lives here?" Emmett asked, surprised.

"Apparently so," I said, taking a deep gulp from my cup.

"Did she see you?"

"Yep."

"And what did she do? Did she start crying?" Emmett said, chuckling. Remembering all the times I left her about to cry.

"She acted like she didn't know me."

"How can she not know you? You were her worst nightmare the entire time she lived in Phoenix."

"I know," I said.

"What are you going to do?" Emmett asked.

"I'll make her remember."

* * *

_**A/N: **Please review!_


	5. Keep your friends close

**Keep your friends close**

**BPOV**

I grabbed Jacob's hand and I walked towards the kitchen without looking at Edward. He was still taken aback for my response. I thanked the booze in my system for getting me do that without second thoughts. I was giggling hysterically by the time I reached the kitchen.

Rose was talking to one of Jacob's friends. He was totally hitting on her, but she couldn't care less.

"Rose, Jasper, can I talk with you guys?" they both looked at me confused, they stood up and followed me to the backyard. There weren't too many people outside; it was way too cold to stand too long in the backyard.

"What's up?" Jasper asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Edward fucking Cullen is here, at the party," I said, biting my lips and scratching my hands compulsively. I was a step away of having a nervous breakdown.

"He is here?" Rose said with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open. "Where did you see him?"

"He caught me kissing Jacob, in the bathroom hall," I said looking to the ground. I really need to get away from this fucking party.

"You kissed Jacob?" Rose asked, with eyes wider than before.

"That's not the main thing sis," Jasper said to his sister. "Tell us what happened."

"I was kissing Jacob when someone coughed beside us. We turned around to see who it was, when I saw Edward standing there with his mouth hanging open. He recognized me right away. He said '_Isabella Swan'_ in an astonished tone." They both gulped in expectation.

"What did you say?" Jasper asked, grabbing my hand so I could stop scratching the other.

"I acted like I didn't know who he was. I 'assumed'," I said, clothing with my free hand, "that he was a blind date that you," I said, pointing Rose, "had set me up with. At least that was what I said to Jacob."Both Jasper and Rosalie where looking at me with their mouths hanging open.

"What happened then?" Rose asked.

"He stood there without saying a word, so I grabbed Jacob's hand and I walked away from him as fast as I could."

"Oh my God!" Rosalie said, hugging me, "I'm so proud of you Bella. I can't believe you pulled that off."

"Yeah, I can't believe it either," I said, pulling out from Rose's embrace. "Can we get out of here? I don't want to see _him_ again."

"Sure Bells, let's go," Jasper said, pulling me inside. Jacob and his friends were waiting for us in the kitchen. I grabbed Jacob's hand and I pull him to a corner.

"Listen, I'm going to go now, but we'll talk about what just happened, okay?" I said, looking into his eyes. He frowned the moment I said we were leaving.

"Why are you leaving? I just got here," he said, whining a little.

"I know, but my dad told me to get home early," I said, stroking his cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning to my hand. "I'm sorry, but I'll see you on Monday," I stood up on the tip of my toes and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "Dream about me tonight," and he kissed me on the cheek as well.

We came in from the back door. I was terrified just from the thought of bumping with Edward again. On our way out we found Jessica talking with Mike, she was looking cheerful rather than sicken, like I always look when I talk to Mike. Jessica spotted us and wave, we wave back and we walked towards Rose's BMW. Jasper walked to his own car.

Rosalie left me outside of my house. The porch light was on, I try to enter as quietly as I could, I closed the door behind me and I heard my dad's snoring on the second floor. I went upstairs, cleaned the makeup from my face, I brushed my teeth and I climbed into bed.

In bed I tried my hardest not to think of Edward Cullen, so I focused all my energy in Jacob, in the way our lips moved together, the way his body felt against mine, but those thoughts ended up in Edward as well. I pulled a pillow over my face and groaned, trying to get my thoughts to stop and just sleep. After a half an hour I succeed.

In the next morning I woke up a little hung over, but nothing to interfere in the day I've planned with Rosalie. In the moment I climbed out of the shower my phone ring was in my room, so I ran to reach it and I almost fell. It was Rosalie.

"Hi Rose!" I said, holding the phone with my shoulder, while I was trying to put my panties.

"_Hi Bells!_" she said cheerfully, "_you aren't so hung over to go out, right?_"

"Nope, just got out of the shower, what's the schedule for today?" I managed to put my panties and now I was working with my socks.

"_I'll pick you up in an hour, then we're going to pick up Jessica, you know how she likes makeovers_." It was nice of Rosalie to think of Jessica, she really loves to pick out clothes for me, something I still hate.

"Great, what else?"

"_Maybe we can go shopping for some clothes, after that we could grab some lunch and then go for a haircut_."

"Sounds good to me, but I don't know if that'll make things easier on Monday," I said, biting my bottom lip.

"_Just trust me on this Bella, I know what I'm doing_," Rosalie replied in a tired voice.

"Okay, okay, I trust you. I'll see you in an hour."

"_Okay, see ya then. Bye sweetie._"

"Bye Rose." I hung up and finished dressing. I went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast; my father was in the kitchen washing his bowl.

"Hi, dad," I said, grabbing a bowl, milk and some cereals.

"Hi Bells," he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Someone is up early. I thought you'll be too tired from the party."

"I am tired from the party, but I have plans today with Rosalie, we're going to Port Angeles to buy some clothes."

"For someone who hates to shop, you sure spend too much time in the dressing store."

"That's why we go with Jessica dad, she's the one who loves to shop, so she's the one who ends up picking clothes for me," I said, grinning.

"Do you need money?" he said, looking into his wallet.

"No dad, I'm covered, don't worry." I still have some saved from my summer job; I distributed some pamphlets for a store in Port Angeles.

Half an hour later Rose's car was outside my house. I grabbed a little purse, I put my wallet with my money in it, pulling on my jacket on and I was out the door.

"Hi Bells!" said Rosalie in the moment I got into the car. "We have to pick up Jessica and we'll be on our way."

"Great," I said. After seeing Edward last night, it felt good to do something about it, not letting him push me into a depressed state, doing this, it felt like I was ready to fight.

We stopped outside of Jessica's house, she saw us through the window kitchen and came running in the moment she caught sight of the car. She jumped right in, with a huge smile in her face.

"Hi girls," she said, cheerfully.

"Hi Jess," we both said in response.

"Let's do this," Rosalie said and we were on our way to Port Angeles.

We went first to our favorite shop. It was a little boutique in the middle of the town. Jessica found me some black tight jeans that suit me perfectly. Rosalie found me a long white tank top, it fitted perfectly, hugging my body until it ended in the half of my thighs and she found a kick ass leather jacket, which I adore but it was way too expensive to buy. Rosalie gave it to me as a gift. I swore to myself I was going to pay her back somehow. I found myself another pair of t-shirts; one was black, with a legend that reads "the kooks", and the other one was white with the shadow of a black cat sitting on a corner.

At one o'clock we were sitting on the "Bella Italia", eating Italian food. I ordered the mushroom raviolis and the girls had the lasagna.

"You already have the clothes," said Rosalie, before she stuffed her mouth with lasagna. "And you'll have your hair done after lunch, but now we have to talk about our strategies," she said, with her mouth half full.

"Strategies?" Jessica asked. We haven't told her why we are doing this, why are we buying new clothes and I'm getting a new haircut.

"Jess, honey, do you remember when Bella told us the horrible story of her years in Phoenix?" Rose asked sweetly, like she was talking to a toddler.

"Of course I remember."

"Do you remember the name of the guy who used to tease her the most?"

"Yes, Edward something."

"Cullen, honey. Cullen," Rosalie told Jessica. Jessica's face went from confusion to realization in just one second.

"The new guy," she said, with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"Uh-huh," Rosalie said. They both looked at me and I looked to the floor right away. I was bright red and some tears were threatening to escape my eyes.

"I see," was all Jess said. She rubbed my back, handed me my coke so I could drink and she turned to talk to Rosalie. "So, strategies."

"Well, I was thinking something drastic," Rose said, glancing at me.

"Drastic?" I didn't like Rose's tone.

"Have you ever heard, the best offense is the best defense?."

"I won't turn into him Rose. I won't become a bully just to get him off my back." I preferred to be humiliated once again, than turn into someone so despicable like Edward Cullen. He was mean and hurtful, the people around him was scared of him, that's why they were always nice to him. Nobody wanted to be in his bad side.

"I'm not saying that Bella," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "I'm talking about becoming his friend." Jessica's surprised expression must have been a tiny portion of the surprise my own face was showing now. I wasn't expecting this.

"I won't be a friend to someone like him. I hate him Rose, don't you understand?"

"Would you let _me_ explain first?" Rose said, starting to get pissed. I closed my mouth and I looked at her without saying a word. Rose was terrible when she was mad. "Good," she said smiling. "Now, people like Edward Cullen feed on your fear and your pain. If you act like you don't care about what he did in the past, if you act like he never ruined your life, he will lose his strength, he won't tease you again, 'cause he'll know is not worth it."

"That actually made sense," Jessica said, smiling at me.

"Of course it makes sense, it's my idea," Rosalie said with a huge smile. They both looked at me seeking my approval and I smiled, this was going to be tricky but it was the only thing I could do instead of cry and hide in the bathroom.

"I think it a great idea Rose, but I don't know how to pull that off."

"Honey, that's why we are here," she said scooting her chair closer to mine, Jessica did the same thing. "The new look it's a part of my strategy; Edward always saw you like a total loser, he only saw the nerd you were, never picking up the fact that you were smoking hot," she said giving me a crooked smile. "Now, he'll see your rocking body and he'll think twice before messing with you, 'cause he'll see you're not the nerd he used to tease on daily basis."

"He won't stop Rose, he _won't_." Although I hope that Edward won't tease me like he used to, I know his type, I know that he won't stop only because I know how to dress properly.

"I know he won't, but that'll buy you some time. He'll see how popular you are now and he'll be taken aback, he won't know what to think, then you'll come and you're going to mess with his head."

"Ohhh, I like the sound of that," said Jessica with an evil smile in her face, it was exactly like the one Rosalie was wearing. I wasn't so confident.

"How am I going to do that?" Rosalie's smile grew wider and malicious.

We were in the restaurant for two hours talking about the way I was going to approach this situation. After that, we went to Rosalie's favorite hairdresser. My formal style was straight and long, it reached to my waist. Now my hair is shorter, reaching just under my boobs, with a lot of layers which gave me a wild look. I loved it.

The rest of the day went great; we joked and laughed the entire day. We finally got Jessica to confess how much she liked Mike (a lot) and she felt a lot better when she finally found out if we had any interest in him (none). We swore to her that we'll hook them up, not only because he'll stop bothering us afterward, but because she was our friend and that's what friends do. I was happy having friends like them, maybe Edward will never stop attacking me, but at least I'll have Jasper, Rosalie and Jessica in my flanks and that's all that matters now.

We also talk about Saturday's dance. Jessica didn't get why Rosalie and I weren't going, she said that we could have the dates we wanted, but we explained to her that we just weren't into that kind of stuff.

Rosalie left me at my house, it was almost nine o'clock; we spent the whole day in Port Angeles. When I came in, my dad was grabbing the keys to his car, he whistled when he saw me.

"You look great, Bells," he said admiring my new look. It must look great 'cause my dad usually doesn't say things like that.

"Thanks dad," I said, smiling, "were are you going?."

"I'm going over to Billy's, wanna come?" Charlie and Billy, Jacob's dad, had being friends since before I was born, he always goes to his house to watch TV or go fishing.

"Sure," I said, maybe a little too excited, Charlie laughed and went outside. I put my bags on the couch and I was out the door too.

In twenty minutes we were in La Push. The moment I stepped out of the car I saw Jacob coming out of his house with his helmet in his hand.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, before he noticed I was there, he jerked his head up and a big smile appear in his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, walking toward me, he noticed my new haircut and he nodded in approval, "I'm totally digging the new look, you look absolutely hot," he said and I felt myself blush. Charlie was already entering Billy's house, and I'm almost positive that I heard him laugh.

"Well, my dad told me he was coming here and I couldn't resist," I said, answering to his question, a big smile spreading across my face, I was sure that my face was bright red.

"That's 'cause nobody can resist me," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You know what I like about you?" I asked.

"No, what?" he said, a little confused.

"You are so humble, that's such a nice color in you." A booming laugh came out of his chest, it was easy to joke with Jacob and his laugh was so contagious, you just had to be happy if you were around him, I loved that.

"Nice Bells, really nice," he said, playing with his helmet, "I was actually going out, I'm going to hang out with some friends in first beach, wanna come?."

"Sure, that'll be great."

"Great," he said, with a big smile in his face, "just let me get my bike." He gave me his helmet and went behind his house, to his shed, where he kept his motorcycle. He came outside with another helmet and his bike. "Okay, put this on," he said, giving me the other helmet, "and hop on."

I climbed on Jacob's bike and I grabbed his waist tightly, he started the motorcycle and we were on our way to first beach. When we got there, there was a big bonfire, with almost twelve people around it. I saw Embry and Quil, and a lot of other people that I saw once before, or never in my life. There was a lot of drinking, laughing and kissing, this looked a lot wilder than the parties I'm used to go, but it looked quite fun.

"Just hang out?" I asked Jacob after I took my helmet off.

"Well, this is how we hang out in La Push." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the center of the party; every eye was on me in only a second.

"This is a _private_ party," said a girl with a short pixie cut. She was looking at me with loathe in her eyes, even though she didn't knew me.

"Don't be a bitch Leah," said Jacob, "this is Bella Swan, a friend from school." I raised my hand and waved 'hi' to everyone in the bonfire; some of them waved back and the other ones didn't even smile. It was a friendly bunch, apparently.

"You're right Jake, she's really nice," said a man with a deep voice, he was older than the rest. "Jacob never stops talking about you, and I can see why," he said smiling, "I'm Sam Ulley."

"Hi, Sam," I said, shaking his hand, "nice party."

"You are more than welcome to stay. Just don't mind Leah, she may be my girlfriend, but she's kind of a bitch," he and Jacob burst in to laughs. We sat on a tree trunk next to Sam, we talked and joked for a couple of hours, I was sure that he was trying to flirt with me, but maybe it was just my imagination. After a couple of hours, Jacob took my hand and whispered in my ear if I wanted to go somewhere more private; I nodded, without saying a word. We stood up and started to walk away from the group. In a couple of minutes we were sitting on driftwood, away from everybody.

"Did you like my friends?" Jacob asked me.

"Sure," I said, "they seemed nice."

"Sure, especially Sam, huh?" he said joking, but I was sure I heard jealousy in his voice. That was good.

"Sam's nice, but you are a lot nicer Jake," I said looking at his hands.

"You're not too bad either," he said, still joking.

"Oh Jeez, I'm flattered," I gave him a little kick on the leg and he just laughed. He took my chin and lifted my head, his eyes looking deeply into my eyes. I gulped.

"You're very special Bells, you are easygoing, funny and smoking hot," Jacob said leaning closer, he had a smile in his face, his lips were really close to mine. I bit my lip in anticipation. "I'm just lucky to be sitting here next to you," he closed the distance between our lips and we were kissing once again.

This kiss lasted longer than the last one, it was more passionate but sweeter in the same time. Our lips moved along in perfect synchronization, our tongues searching and rubbing against each other, it was easy to get carried away. Just like the last time a little moan escaped from my mouth, but this time there was no one coughing, it was just me and Jacob, and shortly after a moan escaped from his lips too. We stopped kissing, we parted breathing heavily and Jacob stroked my cheek.

"I really like you, Bella."

"Good, 'cause I really like you too." He closed the distance between us once again and we started to kiss again, but this time my phone rang and we both jumped from the sudden noise. I took my cell phone out, it was my dad.

"Hello?" I asked to the phone.

"_Bells, it's late, comeback to Billy's house now please._"

"Sure dad, I'll be there in a second." I ended the call, and Jacob was looking at me with a pout, I just couldn't help laughing. "Sorry Jake, but my dad wants to go."

"Sure, I'll take you there," he grabbed my hand and we walked toward his bike, we could hear that the party was still going on. We climbed onto his motorcycle and we were at his home in a couple of minutes, Charlie was sitting outside next to Billy, when he saw me he said goodbye to his friend and walked toward his car.

"I guess, I'll see you on Monday," said Jacob in my ear. I turned around and I gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

"Sure, I'll see you on Monday," I said, smiling, "Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bells."

When we got home I was surprised to see it was already one in the morning, we spent a lot of time in La Push and I didn't even noticed, the time with Jake just flew by and I was already itching to see him on Monday. I carried my bags to my room and I put my new clothes in my closet. I brushed my teeth, I put my pajamas on and I let my mind review Jacob's kiss, the way our lips met, the way our tongues moved along.

It was a great day, I spent an amazing time in La Push and I had a lot of fun in Port Angeles, but I was already dreading what was coming on Monday, Rosalie told me exactly what to say and what to do, but I wasn't so confident about the results of our little plan, something could easily backfire. My mind once again was revolving around Edward Cullen, about the vile things he used to tell me all the time, the way he treated me, the way I was afraid of him. I was trying to convince myself that I wasn't that girl anymore, I wasn't so naïve and I had a lot of friends holding my back, but I just couldn't get my mind around it. I was still nauseated with the idea of having Edward Cullen near me, of having him tease me on daily bases, on having him destroying every relationship I have, pulling my friends away from me, leaving me alone, with no one to hold on to. I knew what Edward was capable, and I didn't want to be under his radar once again. "I just want to be left the hell alone, I want to have fun with my friends and not to be worrying about an asshole bothering me every little second of my day", I said out loud, and that thought alone made me feel like I had the material to fight back, I wasn't going to be treated like a bug in someone's shoe, especially if that someone was Edward.

I'm going to fight back and that _asshole _wouldn't know what was coming.

* * *

_**A/N:** I'm really sorry about the time it took me to update, but you know all the reasons behind it. I'll try to update sooner this time, I swear!_

_Thanks for reading my stories, thanks for still be with me, you guys are the best._

_A huge thanks to my beta, **JavaJunkieGurl**, this chapter is a lot better because of her :)_

_Thanks once again! And pleeeeeeease, pretty please with a cherry on top, leave a review! :D_

**_Gracias!_**


	6. The Twilight Zone

**The Twilight Zone**

**EPOV**

I woke up Monday morning for my first day of school in the boring town of Forks. It was a cloudy morning and fucking depressing. I already miss the sun. I had some trouble getting out of bed so early, I usually missed my first class, but my mom told me – in a very annoying voice – that under no circumstances I would be missing classes; yeah that'll last a week.

I took a quick shower and put on the first clothes that I laid my eyes on. As I made my way downstairs for breakfast the smell of blueberry pancakes filled my senses. I guess Mother decided to be nice and make my favorite, at least something good was coming out of moving here. My brother had already shoveled a bunch of pancakes down his throat washing them down with orange juice. He gave me a wide grin when I came in and I rolled my eyes. How could he be so excited to go to fucking Forks High?. We were about to leave when my little sister finally came down. She was looking like a runway model, as usual, and that was probably the reason why she was running so late. She almost choked trying to push down the last pancake. Emmett and I laughed as we climbed into my car.

We reached the school's parking lot fifteen minutes before classes; we needed to be there early to grab our schedules from the principal's office. We climbed out of the car and every pair of eyes was on us and from the look of it, it was going to be like this for a while. Even the ones who were in the party, where staring at us and we actually talked to a coupled of them. My eye caught sight of Tanya and Lauren, both of them giggling and waving at me. Those two are going to be easy to catch, I mean, you can almost see the word "SLUT" written on their foreheads, and I did enjoy a slut from time to time. When I thought about sluts, my mind started to think about sex, then I started to think about the last time I had sex and my mind stopped when it came to Victoria. I flipped my cell phone open and there were no missed calls, no messages, not even a voice mail, _fuck her_. We entered the principal's office where a secretary gave us a couple of papers for the teachers to sign, our schedules and a map of the building, she was grinning widely and wave at us goodbye enthusiastically.

After getting our schedules we still had some seven minutes to spare. My sister went inside the building to look for her locker. My brother and I stayed outside and I quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"This is so small," Emmett whined, "our old cafeteria was bigger than this entire high school."

"Yeah, I know," I said, "its fucking depressing." The parking lot was almost full by now. The only decent car until the moment was my Volvo; stupid people with old cars. I was finishing my cigarette when a big Chevy truck parked in the lot, I was almost positive that the real color of that _thing_ was red, but it was so rusty you can barely notice.

"Look at that truck," Emmett said, laughing, "old much?." I snorted as the driver climbed out the car, it was a girl, she was looking down, so I couldn't see her face.

"Wow, she may have the ugliest car on earth, but look at that body," Emmett said. She was wearing some skinny jeans that made her ass look great, and she was wearing a kick ass leather jacket. I already liked this woman. The problem came when she turned around.

"It's that…?" Emmet mumbled, clearly shocked.

"Yes," I answered between clenched teeth. It was Swan, I was staring at Swan. I need to go cleaning my eyes with bleach, immediately. She turned around but she didn't see us, she grabbed her bag and went running towards the school, even though she was still early.

"She… looks different," Emmett gulped.

"She's the same old loser Emmett, don't get confused by the clothes," I was so fucking pissed at myself, how could I be staring at Swan? At _fucking Swan_?

"If you said so, bro," Emmett stood up from the bench he was sitting in. "We need to go to classes now, what's your first class?"

"Calculus," I said, looking at my schedule, "You?"

"Gym," Emmet answered, with a wide grin, he loved gym, it was the only class he wasn't always failing at. We walked inside and parted when I reached the Calculus building. "Have fun in classes, Eddie boy," Emmett said to me, with a huge smile. I smiled back, flipping him off. He turned around laughing his ass off.

I walked inside the classroom, everyone was already there. The only free spot was at the end of the room, next to a very, very, hot blond. She looked at me, sighed, clearly in disgust, and she kept her eyes on the cell phone she had in her hands. I gave my paper to my teacher, he grinned at me and I nodded in response, not bothering to smile. There was no reason to smile. Maybe a couple of hours teasing Swan at lunch would make me smile again. I walked toward my seat, playing with that thought in my head; things won't be so different after all.

I sat next to Blondie, I noticed she had some nice cleavage.

"Eyes on the face, jackass," Blondie said when she caught me staring at her boobs.

"Hi," I said, stretching my hand for her to shake it, "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I know," she said, looking at my hand, she raised her gaze and she looked at me in the eyes, "Everyone here knows who you are." She received a text message and her eyes drifted to the phone. I looked around and I caught almost every student looking at me, the teacher coughed and every eye turned to look at him. Blondie next to me stopped texting, she sighed and she started taking notes. I glanced at her ways a few times, but she never looked at my way. That was weird, that's not the usual response I get from girls. Maybe Blondie was gay.

The class was boring as hell; the teacher wasn't the brightest crayon on the box, so he was slow at resolving problems and explaining exercises. When the class ended I turned to talk to Blondie, she was putting her stuff on her backpack.

"Do you have a name?" I asked her. She looked at me annoyed.

"Rosalie," she said, standing up. She grabbed her backpack and turned around, walking away. Her ass was as good as her rack, maybe better.

"Somebody's a little bitch," I mumbled, while coming out of the room, where I was attacked by a couple of blonds.

"Edward!," Lauren squeaked in my ear.

"I told her not to eat so much sugar," Tanya said, looking at her – clearly excited – friend. I laughed in response and Tanya smiled at me, clearly she was pleased with my response, she linked my arm with hers and we started to walk away from the building. "What do you have next?" she asked me.

"English," I said, looking at my schedule. Tanya took it away from my hands.

"Great, we'll have gym together," she said, smiling.

"Oh, let me see," Lauren said, excited. She took the piece of paper and started to read it right away. "We'll have Spanish together. _Eso muy bueno,"_ she said in, what she thought, was a form of Spanish. I laughed at her poor intent.

"Well that's great; I don't want to sit with the freaks."

"Oh, sorry babe, but there's a lot of losers around here, you'll sit with one eventually," Tanya said, stroking my arm. She stopped deliberately, to feel the muscles on my arm, she hummed in content.

"Yeah," Lauren said, "for example, you'll have a class with Swan after lunch," she said, rolling her eyes, "that's one big loser, right there."

"Swan?," I asked. I knew perfectly well who Swan was, but maybe I could get a little more information.

"Yeah, we talked about her in the party. Bella, remember?" Lauren asked.

"Oh, right, the girl you two hate," I said, reading my schedule. I tried not to look interested, not that I am, I mean, it is _Swan_.

"Of course we hate that little bitch, she's such a fake," Tanya bitched.

"She thinks she's the queen of the school," Lauren said.

"She's no queen, all right," Tanya said, smiling, "although, she looks like a queen… A _Drag_ queen," she and Lauren laughed at the lousy joke, I just rolled my eyes.

"Does she got a lot of friends?" I asked, like I was just curious.

"Just a couple," Lauren said, dismissively, "the twins, and Jessica Stanley." Just three friends, not so popular then, she's still the loser that left Phoenix a couple of years ago.

"Well, we are here, this is the English building," said Tanya. "We'll see each other later," she stroked my arm again, biting her lip.

"Bye Edward," said Lauren.

"Bye girls," I said, smiling and walking inside the class room. I repeat; they are _so_ easy.

I walked inside the room, the class was half full. I gave my paper to the teacher and I sat in the far-off chair; no one was sitting there, so I saw no problem. The room was getting fuller, a lot of people waved at me and I waved back, most of them where at Tyler's party last Friday. One of the losers came to stand by me. I think his name was Mike.

"Hi," he said, nervously. "I don't know if you remember me from the party, I'm Mike."

"Sure, sure," I said, nodding, "what's up?"

"You are sitting in my chair," he said, smiling awkwardly.

"Well, you can sit somewhere else," I said, still smiling.

"But that's _my _seat," he said, trying to sound tough.

"I correct, it was your seat," I said, slowly, "now, go sit somewhere else and stop whining, it just a _fucking_ sea_t_." He opened his mouth to talk, but I wasn't smiling anymore, so he turned around and walked to another seat. Next to me sat a tall girl, with light brown hair.

"Hi," she said to me, "you must be one of the Cullens."

"Yeah, Edward," I said.

"Nice to meet you," she said sweetly, "I'm Angela by the way."

"Nice to meet you too," I said, although I really wasn't. She looked like a total geek, with those goofy glasses, and that stupid sweater; who wears kitties in their sweaters?

The teacher started the class and my whole attention went to him. He was talking about the classics, like every teacher does. The next book to read was "Pride and Prejudice", I hate Jane Austen, I'm just going to see the movie, maybe convince my little sister to do my report, she's always reading 'Sense and sensibility' and stuff like that.

When class ended the blonds weren't waiting for me, so I started to walk aimlessly trough the hallways. I received a lot of nods and 'hellos', most of the girls giggled when they saw me, I was actually flirting with a pretty good looking girl when I almost bumped into my sister.

"Watch your step Casanova," she said, smiling. She was already with two girls by her side.

"Hello little sis, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" I asked.

"Definitely not, you are always breaking my friends' hearts and I'm the one who they don't want to see anymore, so the less you know about them, the better," Alice said, with her friends giggling beside her.

"I'm a new man now Alice, you can introduce me to your friends."

"I prefer not to take any chances," Alice said, linking arms with one of her friends, "besides, we are late for class." She walked right by me and their friends waved me goodbye. I laughed at the little exchange. I read my schedule and I looked in my map to see were Government was, I turned around and I started to walk toward the building. While I was walking I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I flip it open, thinking it must be Victoria, _finally_.

It wasn't, it was my mom. '_You are not getting into trouble, right? We'll have pizza today, to celebrate your first day of classes. Love, mom.'_

I was pissed at Victoria, I don't know what bug got into her, but nobody rejects me, not even her. I tried to call her again but her cell phone was still off. I send her a message instead. She will turn her phone on sometime. '_Victoria, this is the last time I'll try to reach you. If you didn't want to see me anymore you could just said so, so I don't have to take any of this crap. Don't be a bitch and at least text me back. Bye, EC.'_

"You are writing to Victoria, aren't you?" Emmett said when I entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, putting away my phone.

"Actually I was looking for you, I need your car keys, I left my cell phone in your car."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I asked one of the girls that's already stalking you."

"Oh, sure," I said, giving him the keys to my Volvo, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Sure bro, see you there," Emmett said, walking away.

After government I had gym. So I left my books in my locker, which was near the girl's bathroom and the stairs that lead to some kind of basement. Then I walked towards the gym, it was pretty small, no pool, just a volleyball and a basketball court. Couch Clapp told me I could just watch for today, but I have to have a gym uniform for the next class. I sat on one of the bench and I saw the rest of the class doing laps. I saw Tanya running across the room, she waved at me and she clearly wasn't wearing a bra. It was fucking hot. When the laps ended she came to sit by me.

"Caught you watching," she said, resting her back in the bench.

"It was hard not to look at," I said in response and she giggled.

"You are sitting here the entire class?"

"Yep, one of the advantages of being new," I said smiling. "Now, I think the Couch wants you there," I said, pointing to Coach Clapp, who was calling Tanya's name.

"Yeah, I think I have to go," she said, standing up. She stretched and my dick twitched in response, then she turned around and said, "bump with you later," and she ran where the people was dividing into teams.

After that they played some volleyball. To see Tanya's boobs going up and down was a real treat. The moment they went to the showers I stood up and I walked to the cafeteria, I stood in line to get some lousy food. I sat on one of the round tables in the middle of the room. The place started filling slowly, although a lot of people waved at me, nobody sat next to me. Except one little person; _Isabella Swan_.

"Hi," she said cheerfully while she sat with her tray next to me. _Who the fuck does she think she is?_

"What the fuck are you doing here?," I said, angrily.

"I thought you were going to be mad, and I must say, I'm truly sorry. I spoke with Rosalie and she told me she didn't send you and then, after I heard your last name, I realized I knew you…" she said rapidly. _Now she knows me._

"You know who I am?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. _Your worst nightmare, that's who I am._

"Of course, we were classmates in Phoenix, you are Edgar Cullen," she said, smiling brightly._ That's right… Wait, what?_

"It's Edward," I said, really mad, my nostrils flaring.

"Ops, I'm always changing people's names," she said biting her lip. My brother and sister sat on the table in that moment, confusion clear in their faces.

"Oh, you must be Edmond's brother and sister," she said, changing my name again, "Alice and Emmett." _Oh sure, you can remember Emmett's name._ "I don't know if you can remember me," she kept going, "maybe if you picture me with a little more acne and much uglier clothes," she giggled. My brother and sister were too shock to form a coherent phrase, so they just nodded.

Swan had a huge smile on her face, like she couldn't remember the constant teasing she had to put up from us in junior high. Apparently now she thinks she's cool enough to talk to us, to _us._ I don't know what happened in her head, I don't know how I entered into the twilight zone, but the order must be restored. She should be afraid of us, she _will_ be afraid of us.

"Now I remember you_, ugly duckling_, right?," I said, smiling. But instead of crying, or even flinching, she laughed, she _fucking laughed._

"Oh, sweetie, nobody says that to me anymore," she said laughing some more. She extended her hand and waved to someone, indicating they should sit with us. _What the fuck is happening?_

The girl from this morning, Rosalie, came to sit with us, with her came a guy, who looked too much like her, _the twins, _my mind filled, and another girl who looked a little queasy.

"Hi guys," she said, happily, "I don't know if you met them yet," she said pointing at us. "This are Alice, Emmett and Edwin, they went to junior high with me."

"It's Edward," I said, almost yelling.

"Oh, shoot, sorry again," she apologized. "Well, this is Rosalie, her brother Jasper and over there is Jessica," she introduce us to her friends, dismissing the fact that I almost exploded in her face.

"Hi," Emmett said, talking for the first time, "we didn't know that there were going to be such beautiful girls around here," he said, talking directly to Rosalie. She giggled in response, blushing a little. Swan and Jasper looked at each other, surprised about something.

Swan opened her salad and taking a bite from it, when Mr. Badass, aka Jacob, came to my table.

"Hi guys," he waved at the table, none of Swan's friends looked at him. "I can see you already met the new guys," he said, looking at Swan, who apparently was very busy eating her salad. Jacob sighed and turned to me, "What's up Cullen?" he said. Swan stood up, grabbed her tray and turned around to leave.

"Bells, don't go," Jacob pleaded.

"I lost my appetite," she said, talking with her back to us, "I'll see you guys in gym."

"Don't be like that," Jacob said, sighing.

"Fuck you Jake," she said, turning around, her face red with anger. "Or better yet, fuck Mallory, 'cause, apparently, that's the only thing you can do right," she spat and walked away rapidly.

"Bells," Jacob yelled at her.

"I hope she has syphilis," she yelled back, she threw her tray in a trash can, and she left the cafeteria right after that. The loser from the English class, Mike, went right behind her; a boy following Swan, what is wrong with the world?

"Let's go sitting somewhere else," Rosalie said, grabbing her tray. As she stood up her brother and the queasy girl followed. They sat a couple of tables away.

"You are fucking two girls at a time?" I asked. Maybe he deserved the title of Mr. Badass.

"No," he sighed. "I haven't slept with Bella," he said, "and apparently, I ruined that shot," he smiled sadly and walked away.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked to nobody in particular.

"Apparently Swan is popular here," Emmett said, with his mouth hanging open.

"She is," my little sister said, "I did a little research, apparently she has been popular since the moment she set foot in town."

"That can't be right, she's a total loser goddammit, this can't be right," I said, pissed off.

"Edward, if she came down here it was because she was escaping your constant teasing, of course she tried to do things different here," Alice said, biting her turkey sandwich.

"Well, I'm here now, so things will be like they are supposed to be."

"You're an awful person Edward, you know that?" Alice said, reproaching me.

"You are not a saint either little sis, I don't remember you doing anything to stop the teasing back then."

"I'm a little bit older now; I've matured, not like you, who is constantly annoying the crap out of everyone." I just snorted in response. I ate the last piece of my sandwich and I went to class. If I remembered correctly, this is the class I share with Swan. I'm going to turn things up and down a little.

When I entered the room Bella was sitting all by herself, she had her eyes closed and she was massaging her temple. After the teacher returned the sheet I needed him to sign, I went directly to Bella's table. She didn't even notice I sat next to her.

"Cut the crap Swan, I know perfectly who you are," I said into her ear. She opened her eyes and turned around slowly, she looked at me, with bloodshot eyes, smiled a sad smile and then, she flipped me off, just like that. I was taken aback for her response; it wasn't what I was expecting, at all. I opened my mouth to talk but in that moment the teacher started to speak. I look Swan's way a couple of times, she was busy taking notes, and she paid no attention to me. Not that I care, but at least act like you're supposed to, like you're scared, like you know what's coming.

The moment the bell rang, Swan was already out of the classroom. A lot of people looked at me weird and I just shrugged. Why should I know was up in Swan's ass? Stupid people.

As I was walking toward Spanish, the last crappy class in this crappy day when Lauren and Tanya stepped in front of me, stopping me.

"What were you doing with Bella?" Tanya asked, her arms crossed in her chest.

"She came and sat with me, don't know why," I said, I was bored already of all the Bella crap. I walked right by them without looking at them. They ran behind me and they were right next to me in a second, trying hardly to keep my pace.

"She's obviously trying to hook up with you," Tanya said.

"She can't resist trying to fuck the new guy," Lauren added.

"Oh my god, I wouldn't fuck her even in my wildest dream," I replied, shrugging.

"Good, you have an excellent taste," Tanya said happily. "Maybe I'll see you after classes, maybe not," Tanya said, trying to sound sexy without success. Of course she's going to want me at the end of classes, no mystery there. I walked inside with Lauren. We sat in the last seat.

When the teacher started her lesson I understood why Lauren's Spanish was so lousy; Mrs. Goff accent was even worse than Lauren's. I could speak Spanish flawlessly, that's due to the fact that my mother taught us different languages since the moment I came out of her. That's why I also know Portuguese, Italian and French.

At the middle of the class I received a note from Lauren.

_I heard someone saying that Bella was a classmate of yours back in Phoenix._

I sighed, I hate notes, but answered back 'cause this was more interesting that learn how to say _'telescopio'_.

_Yes. She was in my class, so?_

She took the note and wrote with her pink pencil.

_How was she back then?_

Maybe it was time to let people know who the real Isabella Swan is.

_She was the biggest loser in my school and she's a loser now._

_I don't know why people here can't see that._

She took the piece of paper, smiled and nodded to herself. She wrote her answer with a smile of pure satisfaction in her face.

_Oh baby, I know she's a loser, I've been trying to tell that to people for a while now._

_You don't like her, don't you?_

Of course I don't like her, I thought, I'm talking trash about her.

_Hated her then, hate her now._

She laughed when she read the note. She made it seem like she was coughing when Mrs. Goff looked at our way.

_Good. Maybe we can make everyone see what a loser she is._

I smiled in response. Maybe I should recruit some people on my team, to let everyone know what a little liar that little bitch is. I was going to write that back, but I changed my mind.

_You know what class Swan is in right now?_

Lauren looked at the paper confuse.

_In gym. Why?_

Of course, she said she'll meet her friends at lunch, I need another plan.

_You know where her locker is?_

Lauren read the paper, furrowing her eyebrows. She looked at me and mouthed 'why', I shrugged and I whispered back; "Can you tell me?" She rolled her eyes and wrote in the piece of paper.

_Besides the girl's bathroom._

I read the paper and I put it in to my pocket. When the bell ringed I grabbed my things and I almost ran towards the girl's bathroom. I waited on the first step of the stairs to the basement. A lot of people passed by, but it was a while before I spotted Swan walking slowly towards her locker, which was in front of the girl's bathroom, where she couldn't see me. I waited until the hallway was empty, when I saw no one I approached Swan silently, I grabbed her by the shoulder and I turned her around. She screamed at the sudden move and I put my hand on her mouth.

"You are not fooling me, I know who you are and I'm going to tell everyone what kind of person you are," I said to her, in a low voice, slowly so everything could sink in. "You are a loser, duckling, you are fucking no one, and every person in this fucking town will see that, take my word for it."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_So, Bella and Edward finally met. Tell me what you think._

_For the ones who read my story ANL, I'm writing the next chapter, I don't know if I'll be able to post it before next sunday 'cause I have a couple of test this week._

_Hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review! **Gracias!**_

_A big thanks to **JavaJunkieGurl** who beta'ed this chapter!_


	7. Busted

**Busted**

**BPOV**

The day was going according to the plan and that was great. Edward was clearly confused and a little bit pissed and that was the reaction I was looking for. I acted like I barely remembered who Edward Cullen was and what he did to me in Junior High. This was supposed to be a good thing, but the success of our plan was totally clouded for the fact that I caught Jacob with Mallory this morning.

I got to school early to get a pep talk from Rose, I wasn't so confident about the results from our plan and I needed some motivation. When I entered the building I started looking for Rose's locker, when I almost bumped into Jacob coming out of the Janitor's closet with Mallory behind him, both of them breathing heavily and with messy hair. In the moment they saw me a big smile spread in that bitch face and Jacob just stood there with his mouth hanging open, without saying a word. I just walked right past them without looking at them and kept walking until I reached Rosalie's locker.

I tried not to think about it all morning but that was ruined when Jacob tried to talk to me at the Cullen's table at lunch. I just stormed out before the tears came crushing to me. I'm not much of a crier now but the Cullen's presence and Jacob actions reminded me of a prank Edward pulled on me in my last year of Junior High.

One of the most popular guys on school started to talk to me out of the blue; he started to say that Cullen was a prick and that I didn't deserve the way everyone treated me, he would tell me that I was pretty and funny, and stupid me fell for it in a second, not thinking that it was probably a joke. Edward teased me about it, for three months without a stop; _"You really thought you could attract a guy like Michael, are you really that dumb?", "Nobody wants you Swan, nobody will ever want you", "My god ugly duckling, you really think any man will find you attractive? You are so ugly that my eyes hurt by looking at you"_.

That's the reason I ended up crying in the bathroom, a thing I haven't done since the moment I stepped in this town. I was so pissed after that, that I actually flipped Cullen off in biology, a class that we'll be sharing for the rest of the school year, worst even, we'll sit next to each other every fucking day. I was actually regretting that last thing, sure, he told me _'Cut the crap Swan, I know perfectly who you are'_ and that pissed the hell out of me. He doesn't know me, he knows nothing about me, but I was trying to act like I was his friend, not his enemy. Having Edward as an enemy was a bad idea, a really bad one, but there's nothing I can do about what I did now, that happened and god knows you can't change the past.

After the little incident in Biology I went to gym, a class I share with Rose and Jasper. When Jasper saw me with bloodshot eyes, he came up to me and said he would 'kill that bastard_'_, that bastard being Jacob. I laughed at his statement, Jasper was against any type of violence and he probably didn't even know how to throw a punch. He hugged me when he saw me laughing and he told me I shouldn't be wasting tears on somebody who doesn't deserve me.

I told Rosalie and Jasper about the class I was now sharing with Cullen and they were happy about my reaction. They said that by flipping Cullen off I was demonstrating that I wasn't taking his crap anymore, and that was a really good thing. After that we played some volleyball, I suck at it, obviously, but thank god Jasper was always on my team trying to play his position and mine. At first Coach Clapp was against it, but after I sent three people to the nursery, the coach understood that Jasper playing my position was needed.

When class ended I headed to my locker to pick up my things, when I got to it I just saw people walking towards the exit and no one else, so, when Edward Cullen grabbed my arm and turned me around, my heart just stop functioning completely. I was in such a shock that I didn't notice I was screaming until the moment Edward put his hand in my mouth to shut me. His face was full of loathing and disgust, his nostrils flaring and his cheeks flush in a bright red, the anger on his face was so much that my heart started racing again, but it was so fast that I was sure that it would come out of my chest. I was scared, really scared.

"You are not fooling me, I know who you are and I'm going to tell everyone what kind of person you are," he said to me really slowly, in a low voice so no one could hear him. "You are a loser, duckling, you are fucking no one, and every person in this fucking town will see that, take my word for it."

He smirked and turned around, walking fast toward the exit. I was just standing there, I didn't have the energy to say something back, nor did I have any idea of what to say. I just saw him leave, I wanted to go but I didn't have the strength. My legs were shaking and I soon crumbled completely, with the shock still showing in my face. I sat five minutes there, without blinking and shaking terribly, there were silent sobs coming out of my mouth and I couldn't stop them. My cell phone started ringing in my pocket, but I didn't move to answer it, finally the ringing stopped and I just kept shaking and sobbing. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and a little scream left my mouth. I turned around and saw Jasper with a worried face and I burst into tears.

"Bells, what happened?" Jasper asked me, hugging me tightly. "I was waiting for you outside and you never came, tell me what happened."

When I didn't answer, he looked at me worried. He grabbed the bottle of water I use in gym and he went to the bathroom to fill it. He came back and made me drink small sips, and waited until the sobbing stopped completely.

"That's better," he said smiling, and stroking my face. "Now, tell me what happened."

"It was Edward Cullen," I said, and Jasper face changed in a second, there was a mix of shock and hate in his face, an expression he have never worn before.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" he said, through his teeth.

"He came to me after classes," I said looking to the ground, "he grabbed me by the arm and he told me that he wasn't a fool that he knows who I am and he would tell everyone about the kind of person I am."

"That bastard doesn't know who you are," Jasper said, the anger in his voice was almost tangible. I think this is the first time I heard him so mad.

"It won't matter," I said. "It never mattered, nobody ever knew me but they kept teasing me."

"But you are popular here Bella, everyone loves you, he won't be able to change that."

"Jasper, people here love the _idea_ of me, nobody really knows me, only you, Rose and maybe Jessica, but nobody else knows who I really am, so, when Edward starts telling everyone who I was in Junior High, they won't care that I'm popular now. They will tease me like my other classmates used to do before." I said and a couple of tears came rolling down my face.

"Don't think like that," Jasper said, wiping a tear with his thumb. "You are an excellent person, everyone will see that, you don't have anything to worry," he said, standing up and offering his hand to stand me up, I grabbed his hand and I stood up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I hugged him tightly.

"Maybe nobody will see that Jazz, but I'm glad I have at least one friend who doesn't think that I'm a loser."

"Oh sweetie, I _know_ that you are a loser, but I just don't think that's a good excuse to tease you," he said and we both laughed.

"I love you Jazz," I said, breaking the hug.

"I love you too my sweet loser," he said, still smiling, "now let's go before my sister explodes, she was in a hurry to get home, something about a show starting today on television."

"Yeah, the one with the zombies, she's being talking about it all day."

"She really likes zombies, maybe she's a necrophile, not a lesbian," he said, grabbing my bag that was still in the floor.

"Oh Jazz, that's fucking disgusting!" I said, punching his arm. "Besides, did you see her flushing today, when Emmett Cullen talked to her?"

"Yeah, that was freaky; I've never seen her blushing before, especially not for a boy."

"Yeah, and she had to blush for one of the guys I hate," I said, rolling my eyes.

"She must know he's a jerk Bella, I don't think she'll be going out with him."

"Think again," I said, pointing to Rosalie's car. Jasper turned his head slowly to see her sister standing next to his car and talking with Emmett. She was playing with her hair and smiling brightly, we stood there with our mouths hanging open. This wasn't Rose. We started walking towards them and Rosalie saw us when we were near. She turned around and said goodbye to Emmett, who turned around and saw us walking towards them. He smiled to Rosalie and turned around towards a Volvo, were his brother was waiting for him.

"Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Rose said, fishing for the keys of the car in her purse.

"Oh Rosalie, like you don't know," said Jasper. "In your whole life this is the first time that you have actually flirted with a guy."

"I wasn't flirting," she said, genuinely shocked.

"Yeah, and I'm a vampire," Jasper said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rose said, opening the door to her car and getting inside. Jasper grabbed the door and looked at her sister.

"We're not holding anything against you, so don't act so defensive," he said. "Now, do you want to know what happened to Bella while you were here, _not_ flirting?"

"What happened?" she asked, clearly worried.

"I'm too tired to tell that again, but your brother can fill you in," I said, with a sad smile in my face. "I'm gonna go now. Bye Rose, Bye Jazz, you are the best." I semi-hugged Jasper one more time and I walked to my car, to find Jacob standing there.

"I don't wanna hear it Jacob," I said, angrily. "Now, get your ass away from my truck and leave me alone."

"Bells, I'm sorry," Jacob said, he actually sounded sorry.

"You didn't look too sorry when I saw you coming out of that room," I spat.

"Bells, I didn't want to hurt you, I swear," he said, almost pleading.

"But you did Jacob Black," I said, trying to open the door that Jacob was blocking. "Now, I'm having a pretty crappy day, so why don't you take your sorry ass somewhere else, where I don't have to see it."

"Bells," Jacob said, in a whisper.

"Move," I said and he did. He walked away with his tail between his legs, he shouldn't be acting like that; he has no right to be sorry. He's a man-whore and man-whores don't have feelings.

I climb into my car and I drove home trying not to think in the way this day ended. I was so mad with myself. Mad at the fact that I really thought that Jacob was able to keep it inside his pants, mad at the fact that I deluded myself that I could fool Cullen, and I was especially mad at the fact that Rosalie decided to like Emmett. Yeah, I was trying to act _cool_ about it, but it was getting into my nerves. It wasn't the fact that Rosalie finally showed some interest in someone, it was the fact that she showed interest in Emmett. Doesn't she know that he's pure evil, just like his brother? Doesn't she know that he's trying to fool her? Doesn't she know she'll end up crying in a bathroom like I did so many times? I was pissed 'cause I've told her about these guys and she's still flirting with one of the assholes, one of the enemy.

When I got to my house I was surprised to see my dad's cruiser parking outside. Maybe he had another date. I got inside and walked to the stairs to my room but my dad called me to the kitchen.

"What's up?," I said in the kitchen's door. My father was drinking a beer and was still on work's clothes, so he wasn't going on a date.

"Your mother called me today," he said, playing with the tap of the can.

"So? What did she say?" I was really tired from today's events, I was thinking about my bed and maybe some relaxing music. I was so concentrated on taking a nap that I didn't see what was coming.

"She told me about the Cullens," he said, looking up.

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

"They were the ones who used to tease you all the time in Phoenix, right?" he asked, looking to the can of beer again.

"Yeah, they were," I said, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge and sitting in the dinner table with him.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked in a low voice.

"Because there's no point in telling you dad," I said with a tired voice.

"I'm the grown up Bella," he said, "you should tell me this kind of stuff."

"Dad, I'm a grown up too," I said. My father was going to argue that but I stopped him first; "maybe am not as grown as you are, but I have to learn how to deal with my own problems." My dad opened his mouth to say something but ended up saying nothing.

"It's sweet for you to worry," I said, stroking his arm. "But I have to deal with this. This is my problem, not yours."

"I think you're right," he said, patting my hand, "but I'm still worried. Maybe you can tell me if he does something bad to you and I can give him a speeding ticket or something," he said with a smile on his lips.

"That'll be great," I said, laughing. I stood up to leave when the phone ringed. I groaned and my father walked right by me saying; "we both know it's not for me." I groaned one more time and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Bells,"_said Rosalie at the other end.

"What's up?" I said, taking the chair that was by the counter. I knew this was going to be a long conversation.

"_Jasper told me about today's incident,"_ she said, sounding sorry.

"Yeah, apparently our little plan didn't work."

"_Don't say that! We can still make him believe you don't care a crap about what he did to you in the past. That asshole thinks he knows you so well Bella, but we both know that's not true."_

"He doesn't know me at all," I said angrily, remembering what he told me in Biology. "But I know him, and I know he doesn't care about who I am now."

"_Bella, he will see how people treat you here, he won't be able to tease you about being a loser if you aren't a loser anymore,"_ she argued back.

"You don't know what he can do Rose," I said, remembering once again those awful days. "He has his ways with people, he can convince anyone of anything, and I'm not exaggerating."

"_Maybe he's the same guy he was in Junior High, maybe he has this awesome power of convincing the pope that there is no god, but_you_are not the same person anymore Bella,_you_won't take any of his crap. This time_you will _fight back,"_she said, sounding pretty convinced.

"Am I?" I asked. I wasn't so confident about that.

"_You are."_ She said it with such a conviction that I had to believe her.

"You're right," I said, more convinced, "I will fight. That son of a bitch won't take me down again."

"_That's what I'm talking about,"_ Rose said, you could hear the smile in her voice. _"Jasper and I will be in your flanks all the time. If he messes with you, he messes with us."_

"I know that, you too are the best friends a girl like me could ask," I said, sincerely.

"_I know. We fucking rock,"_ she said and we both laughed.

"Rose?" I asked.

"_Yeah?"_

"Why Emmett?"

"_I don't know Bells. I really know that he's a jackass, but I saw his eyes and something just clicked."_

"Is Rosalie Hale talking about love at first sight?" I asked, really surprised. Rosalie doesn't believe in love, Rosalie doesn't care about men and Rosalie doesn't fall for a guy at first sight.

"_No! It's not that. But never in my life have I found someone attractive or remotely interesting. But there's something in Emmett's eyes, he looks too young for his age, the smile always sparkling in his eyes. I don't know. It's definitely not love, I mean, I just met the guy, but there's something about him that just make me blush and giggle like a little girl and I just can't help it."_

"Wow," was all I could say.

"_Yeah, I know,"_ she said and then she paused for a while. _"I know you think is a bad idea."_

"Honey, I've never heard you talking so strongly about someone, especially not _someone_ you have met only five minutes ago. So I don't think any of it. I wish you can trap him between your nets. Maybe you can tease him first for a while, make him suffer a little."

"_I love the way you think,"_ said Rose with a smile on her voice. _"Make him suffer a little first so he pays what he has done to you. Then I'll have him any way I want."_

"I know where your mind is going," I said. "And it's nasty."

"_Oh girl, you don't know the end of it,"_ she said, teasing.

"Don't wanna know either," I said, teasing back. "Thanks Rose, for everything."

"_Don't need to thank me. It's my job as your BFF,"_ she said.

"Then you are the best BFF ever," I said back. "Love ya', see you tomorrow."

"_Love ya' too. Bye."_

"Bye," I said and I hung up. I stood up from my chair and went to my room. I started my computer, knowing there was going to be an email from my mom.

I took of my shoes and went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I came back my computer was ready to go. I opened my email and there were two mails from my mom.

The first mail read:

_Oh my god!. The Cullens moved to Forks? What's the chance of that happening?_

_Oh my sweet daughter, why don't you come to live with me and Phil? I know that you think you are old enough to deal with this, but you don't have to, and I really don't want to see you suffering again. Edward Cullen is a bad boy, Bells, and you know it. You don't have to go through that again, it isn't necessary._

_Talk to me soon. And tell your father about this. He_can_help you deal with this. Tell me if_anything _happens. I mean it Bells._

_Mom._

_PS: Tell your father I'm very happy that he's dating again._

The second mail:

_I called your father today. He was clueless about your Edward situation. Didn't I tell you that you should tell him?_

_I know that you don't want to involve your father in this, but he needs to be warned in case that something bad happens. Tell him or me if anything bad happens. I really mean it Bells._

_Now, tell me what happened today. How was school? Did that boy bothered you again? Maybe Charlie should talk with his parents…_

_Be careful Bells. I don't want anything bad happening to you._

_Love, mom._

Before writing an email back I went down to pour myself a glass of juice and heating some water to make pasta. I left the pot with water on the stove and went up to my room.

_Mom: I just read your emails. I must say that it didn't even cross my mind to tell Charlie about my little situation, that's why I didn't tell him anything about it. Besides, I don't need my dad, or mom, defending me, especially; I don't need_anybody_talking with Edward's parents. That just would give him more material to tease me, and we both know I don't need that._

_I know that your intentions are the best, but I really need to take care of this myself, and until the moment is going very well. I saw_him_today and I acted like I don't care about what he did to me in the past, so he didn't tease me in the whole day. That's something, right?_

_I_will_tell my father if anything happens to me. I'm not_that_dumb. Besides, you know that Rosalie can kick some ass without a problem, so I'll be protected if anything happens._

_Thanks for the preoccupation, but you're over doing it._

_I love you and really miss you._

_Bye, Bells._

_PS: Don't freak out if I don't write you in a couple of days. You know that I don't check my email every day._

After that I checked my _facebook_ profile, just to find out that almost every person in school added Edward, Emmett and Alice as their friends. It surprised me to find out that I had a friend request from Alice. I tried to see her profile without accepting her, but it was completely blocked. I left the request there, not knowing what it meant. What was she trying to do? Alice never teased me, but she wasn't my friend either. Maybe her brother told her to add me, so he can find some kind of information. Maybe she's one of that people who adds every person they have ever met. I shut down my pc and went downstairs to make some pasta.

After dinner I washed the dishes and went upstairs to listen to some music. I was lying in bed and I was about to put my headphones when I heard a _click_ in my window. I stared at it for a second, when I heard another _click_ and a little rock bumped with my window. I went to see and find out that Jacob was outside my house.

"What do you want?" I asked in the lowest voice I could manage.

"Just want to talk to you Bells, that's all," he said.

"Talk fast," I said to him. I still wasn't in the mood for any of this bullshit.

"I'm really, really sorry, Bells. I swear I'll change. I promise you."

"Don't do a promise you can't keep. Besides, I don't want you to change; I just want you to stop sleeping around."

"I will Bella, I promise. Today was the last time, I swear!" he said, almost pleading.

"I don't know Jake. I don't know if I should believe you anymore."

"Believe me Bells. I'm a new man, starting now."

"Yeah right," I said. You can't teach an old dog new tricks.

"You'll see it. I'll prove it to you in the morning."

"If you say so," I said, just trying to end this conversation. "But I won't get my hopes up," I said and closed my window, ending the conversation effectively.

I went to my bed and put my headphones on. I was hearing Debussy to relax myself; it was the only thing that could. I started drifting with the music and before I knew it I was sleeping soundly.

After a couple of hours I woke up sweating, with the sensation that someone was looking at me. I tried to remember my dream, I was sure that Edward was involved somehow, so I knew it wasn't a good dream. I went to the bathroom to clean my face and my teeth. When I came back to my room I noticed that it was half past two in the morning. I put my pjs on and I crawled back to bed. In the moment my head hit the pillow I drifted away, wishing not to dream about Edward anymore. My wish didn't last long 'cause, before I knew it, I was dreaming of Edward again. Maybe I was bound to have dreams of Edward forever, or maybe I was destined to be tormented by Edward for the rest of my life… What can I tell you; destiny is a bitch.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ A big thanks to **JavaJunkieGurl** who was kind enough to beta this chapter for me :)_

_I have some time this week, that's why I'm updating both of my stories. But the crazy begins next week, so I don't know when I'll be able to post again._

_Thanks for reading! And pleeeease leave some comments, an empty inbox makes me sad :(_

_I was thinking of leaving teasers of this and my other fanfic in fictionators**[dot]**com, maybe you can check on monday and find something there. Tell me what you think about that._

_Love you all, **gracias.** Connie.-_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the character of the Twilight Saga, nor I own facebook. But the plot is mine, my little precious :P_


	8. Speechless

**Speechless**

**EPOV**

I woke up wearing the biggest smile. Yesterday was a weird day, but it turned upside down when I put Swan in her place. I still can see the scare look in her eyes. I looked at the watch realizing that I woke up earlier than usual, so I took a long shower before breakfast.

"Someone looks happy this morning," my mother said, kissing me on the head.

"Well, school wasn't as horrible as I thought," I said, grabbing some toasts.

"I told you changing school wasn't such a terrible thing," said my father, before kissing my mother on the lips.

"I just had one good day, that doesn't mean I'm happy about us moving," I replied.

"Don't be so grumpy," my mother said, ruffling my hair. "You are going to love it here, I swear."

"Sure, sure," I said. Just in that moment Emmett came to the kitchen wearing the biggest and goofiest smile.

"Apparently all my babies are happy today," my mom said, kissing Emmett in the cheek once he sat down. He was too tall for my mom's reach.

"Well, that because Emmett here found the love of his life," I said, with a stupid voice.

"Oh, shut up," he said, smacking me on the head.

"Play nice Emmett," my mom said. "What's that about you finding the love of your life?" she asked, sipping from her cup of coffee.

"Nothing mom," Emmett said, obviously embarrassed. He gave me the stinky eye before continuing. "I just talk to some girl yesterday in school, nothing big. Is this one right here who has a couple of girls drooling all over the place for him."

"Well, it was something to expect," my father said. "I mean, you are _my_ sons," he said kissing my mom once again. He grabbed the lunch my mom prepared for him and he was out the door.

"Well, he has a point there," my mom said, with a goofy smile. "He was a player when I met him."

"I got a feeling that she'll start giving us creepy details about dad," Emmett said.

"Yeah, we should go, before she starts," I said. We both walked out of the room in a second, my sister was just coming down. "We're going to classes. Want a ride or you'll go on your own?"

"I'll go on my own, I'm starving," she said, walking to the kitchen.

"You'll be late."

"I'm always late," she said smiling.

"Yeah, don't make that a tradition. I don't want to be an uncle so young," Emmett said. Alice gave him the deathliest look and Emmett's mouth drop to the floor.

"Sorry," he said, Alice shook her head and turned around to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" I asked him. We were already walking to my car.

"Nothing," he said dismissively. He got into the car and I just shrugged.

"Hey, you never told me what happened yesterday with Swan in biology," Emmett said once we were on the road.

"That little bitch flipped me off," I said and Emmett burst into laughter. "I don't think that's funny," I said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss, you have to admit she has some balls to flip you off _and_ to sit next to you in lunch."

"Yeah, I don't know what she was trying to pull off with that," I said, already pulling in the school's parking lot.

"Yeah, I know, it was fucking bizarre," he said.

"Yeah, I thought that too," I said, walking to my locker. "She won't try to pull anything like that today though…"

"Why you say that?"

"I put her in her place after classes."

"Edward, what the fuck did you do now?"

"I just told her I wasn't buying any of her bullshit. Why are you getting so work up?"

"We got in a lot of trouble because of you back in Phoenix," Emmett replied. "I don't want to spend half the day in the principal's office because of you."

"Who said anything about getting _you_ involved in anything? Don't be a sourpuss yourself big brother; I'm just having a little fun."

"Sure Edward," Emmett said, sighing. "Just don't have too much fun…" He turned around and went to his first class. I just rolled my eyes and went to my own class.

I went inside the classroom. Blondie was there texting again.

"Hi Rosalie," I said to her. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly. Only when she opened her eyes I realized that she was grabbing her desk with a lot of strength, her knuckles turning white. "What's up your ass?" I asked.

"I'm trying very hard not to kick your ass right now Cullen, so don't temp me," she said in a very menacing way.

"Why do you want to kick my ass?" I asked, confused. She looked at me in disbelieve and smirked.

"Of course, you don't give a crap about what you did. But I do. If you touch Bella one more time, I will kick you so hard in the ass that you'll go crying to your mommy to go back to Phoenix," she warned me. I was in shock for a whole minute but then I burst into laughs.

"_You_? Kicking _my_ ass?" I said laughing some more. "Bitch, you couldn't take me even in your wildest dreams," this time she laughed and everyone turned to see her. Maybe it was due to her melodic laugh or maybe for the wicked tone under it.

"How many of you saw me kicking Mike's ass?" she asked out loud. Twelve people raised their hands and Rosalie smile grow wider. "How many of you think I could kick Edward's ass?" she asked again. This time, everybody raised their hand. "Don't take me for granted Cullen, you don't know who I am and what I'm capable of doing," she whispered to me. In that moment our teacher entered the class room and everyone turned their attention to him. I meant to say something but nothing came to me. Does she really think she can take me?

When the teacher dismissed the class she stood up and walked away not even glancing at my way. Who the fuck does she thinks she is? Threaten me, Edward fucking Cullen? And she really thinks she can take me? _Me_?

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. I didn't see either Swan or her entourage.

I was coming into the cafeteria when I saw _my_ entourage approaching. Tanya and Lauren where by my sides in just a couple of seconds, giggling and flattering me, 'cause apparently this t-shirt suits me and my hair looks better then yesterdays.

"So, why you wanted to know where Bella's locker was?" Lauren asked. Tanya raised her eyebrows, clearly unhappy for the fact that I was asking something about Swan. She has no reason to act like she's jealous; Edward Cullen is a free man, you can't contain me. I do what I please.

"Just wanted to have a talk with her," I said, dismissing Tanya's reaction. We were on the line when I saw my brother sitting with Blondie. Swan was nowhere to be seen but his other friend, Blondie's twin, was just a couple of spots in front of me. Blondie's twin went to sit next to his sister and my brother. I planned to pass right by them but my brother called me to sit with them, so I went to sit by him with Tanya and Lauren behind me.

"Oh, look at this, is Edward and the bitches, now the group is complete!" Blondie said, the sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Says the one who's following the new guy everywhere," said Lauren quirking an eyebrow.

"Actually Emmett was the one who came to sit with me," Rosalie said to her. "Not that I'm complaining," she said to my brother with a big smile. He just smiled in response, stupid asshole. "Is you that you're following Edward all around. But Edward, don't worry, they are just in heat, they'll stop following you eventually."

"Oh, now you're nice to me?" I asked. I was sure that Tanya was going to say something in response to Rosalie's comment, but I couldn't care less about her little fight.

"Oh, sweetie, don't get me wrong," Rosalie smiled. "I meant what I said in the morning, but my hate for these bitches is bigger than my hate for you."

"What did you say to him?" Swan asked behind her. Blondie's eyes went wide with horror.

"Bella, you are here!" she shrieked. "Do you want to sit somewhere else?"

"No, here is just fine," she said sitting next to Jasper. The queasy girl was right behind her. "Even though, someone will have to get the bitches out, the cafeteria is for humans not for animals," she said smiling and completely dismissing the fact that I am right here and the threat I gave her yesterday.

"That was what I was trying to do," Rosalie said, smirking. "But you know how they are, they smelled the food and now they won't go."

"Let me tell you one thing…" Lauren started to say, but someone was clearing his throat rather loudly, I turned around to find the source of the noise and I saw Jacob standing in one of the tables.

"What the fuck is he doing?" Swan asked.

"Can I get your attention please?" Jacob asked to the cafeteria. Everybody felt silent. "Thanks," he said smiling. "Bells, where are you?" he asked and almost the entire cafeteria pointed her. She raised her hand with a confused face.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said in front of everyone. "I know you must think I'm a man-whore," he said and Rosalie snorted loudly. "Well, I am. But I swear to you, right here, in front of everyone, that'll stop sleeping around if you just forgive me. Just give me a second chance Bells, I won't mess up this time, I swear."

Almost every girl in the cafeteria sighed at the stupid display. I thought that Jacob had a pair of balls somewhere, but apparently, I was wrong.

"What the _fuck _are you doing, Jacob?" Lauren asked. You could see her blood boiling from the anger.

"Okay," Swan said with amusement. "I'll give you another chance," she said and everybody in the cafeteria clapped. What the _fuck_ was that?

"Great," Jacob said, coming down from the table.

"Let's go," Lauren said to Tanya. They picked up their trays and were out of the room in a second.

"Jacob, you drop something right there," Rosalie said, smiling.

"What?" Jacob turned around.

"Your balls," she said brightly. And everyone laughed, even me. When they heard me laugh Blondie, her twin, the queasy girl and Swan looked at me with shock.

"Very funny," said Jacob, rolling her eyes. Swan's eyes shifted to him instantaneously.

"Good thing I kept my hopes up," she said, smiling.

"I thought you weren't going to do that," Jacob said, sitting next to her.

"Please, stop it before I start throwing up," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, it's almost time for classes."

"May I lead you to your next class?" Emmett asked, taking his and Blondie's trail.

"Oh, I'm flattered," she said in response.

"Now I'm the one who's going to throw up," her brother said. They both rolled their eyes at the same time and laughed with the same melodic laugh. Emmett and Blondie left the cafeteria, leaving me sitting with Jasper, Jacob, the queasy girl and Swan. They weren't paying me any attention whatsoever, something I'm not used to, and it pisses me off that Swan came to sit in my table, not only forgetting what I say to her yesterday, but acting like I was not even there. Before I could explode in front the entire cafeteria I tossed my entire sandwich in the dumpster and headed for biology.

When I was about to enter the next class my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out to find a message from Victoria. I flipped it open and started reading the message, not believing what I was seeing.

_Stop bothering me. Stop calling me and stop texting me. I don't want anything to do with you. Victoria._

What the hell did I do to her? I was nothing but the perfect boyfriend to her and this is how she pays me? I dialed her number but I found out that she turned it off after sending me the text. I was tempted to throw the cell phone to the floor, but I remembered that my father told me he wouldn't buy me another after I broke the last one, so I sighed, turned it off and I put it at the end of my back pack.

Before the class started Swan came in and sat next to me, not giving a crap about what I say to her yesterday, not even noticing that I, Edward Anthony Cullen, her worst nightmare, was sitting right next to her. I turned until I was facing her. She looked at me and I saw fear in her eyes for only a second, then her face cleared of any emotions.

"What the _fuck_ do you want, Cullen?" she asked me in a low voice but firm enough to show me that she had no fear. But I knew better.

"Don't act like you are not scared of me, Swan," I said to her, using the same low voice. "I know what you are trying to do and it's not working, I kno..."

"You _know_ who _I _am?" she said, cutting me midsentence. "You have no idea who I am know, Edward Cullen. I've changed a lot since the last time we met, not like you, you're the same lowlife creature I left in Phoenix and I'm not scared of you anymore. So don't come to _my_ town and try to torment me, 'cause it. Won't. Work," She said, making every word distinct. I was taken aback for a second and it was enough to show Swan that I was speechless. That's second in one day; first Blondie and now Swan, and _I don't like it_. I opened my mouth to say something but in that second our teacher started today's lecture. I couldn't concentrate in the class; I was using all my focus not to snap in front of everybody. I wanted so bad to scream at her, to make her scared of me again, to tell her that she can lose the façade, that even though she's trying so hard to fool everyone, she can't fool me. In the moment the ring denoted the end of the class, I was ready to tell Swan everything that I built in my mind, but she was out the door in a second. _She's scared_, I thought, and smiled in satisfaction. The rant could wait a little, now that I confirmed that she _is_ scared, like I always thought.

So, I was going to wait until the end of the day to confront her, just like I did yesterday, I'm going to wait for her next to her locker. I walked toward my Spanish class thinking in the little act Swan is trying to pull, I believe it for one second, but in the moment she went running out the classroom I knew it was all bullshit. Tanya and Lauren caught up with me before I got to my classroom, but I couldn't care anything about what they were saying, they were bitching, like always, against Swan and Jacob and the show he gave everyone today. He was no badass, like I thought, he was completely whip and for someone as repulsive as Swan, he totally lost my respect… I sat in my seat waiting for the class to start, when Lauren's hand tried to get my attention.

"What do you want?" I asked her, annoyed.

"Didn't you hear what I was saying?" she asked, a little annoyed herself.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something else," I said, trying to get her of my back easily, I couldn't care a thing about what she could say to me, but if I said so she would become a bigger pain in the ass, talking about feelings and the things that girls said when they caught me not hearing about the _'important things'_ they were saying.

"I was saying that you didn't keep your promise," Lauren said.

"What promise?" I asked, confused.

"You told me that you would show everyone who Bella really was," she said, raising her eyebrows. "But there you sat, next to her in the cafeteria, with your mouth pop open in a stupid stance. You won't accomplish _anything_ like that, and I was really looking forward to see you humiliating Bella in front of everyone," she ended with a pout.

"Oh, I didn't notice that humiliating Swan was for _you_ to enjoy," I said with a smile. Although she was annoying the crap out of me, I liked the idea that someone else would enjoy the fall and humiliation of Bella Swan.

"Maybe that's not the main objective, but it's definitely a plus," she said smiling at me.

"I just wanted to observe things before making my move, that's all."

"So, you're going to do something now?" she asked, her eyes gleaming with anticipation.

"I'm thinking about it," I answered.

"What are you going to do?" she asked again, now she was annoying the crap out of me.

"That's my problem Lauren," I said not even bothering with a fake smile. "Now, stop the nagging, you're getting really annoying."

"Sorry," she said in a small voice.

"Don't be, girls are always annoying, but I love them all," I said with a charming smile, I saw her literally melting in front of me, something I enjoy doing all the time. In that moment the class started, but I'm sure that Lauren stared at me the entire class. _I still got it_.

I came out with Lauren at my hills, after a couple of minutes walking I turned around and she was there, smiling.

"Lauren, you have to stop following me around, you look like a stray dog," I said amused. This always happens to me, girls can't help it.

"Yeah, sure," she said, a little confused. "I'll go now. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Lauren," I said and walked away.

I went directly to Swan's locker and I hided in the same place I did yesterday.

"Waiting for someone?" A male's voice asked me from behind, making me jump. I turned around to catch Jasper in the first step of the stairs.

"Jasper, what's up?" I asked, innocently.

"You are so full of bullshit," he spat. "You really think that fear is some kind of respect? You really believe that you have friends when everyone is afraid of you? I'm _glad _to tell you that your ways of making friends won't work here. Nobody will fear you, nobody will fall in your stupid little game."

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?," I yelled at him, my temper getting the best of me. "You don't fucking know me, you don't know my friends, you have no idea what you're talking about."

"How many friends have call you, since you landed in Port Angeles?" he asked, like I wasn't yelling at him, like my face wasn't red and my fists weren't ready to hit, with a stupid smirk in his face. My fist went for his face but he was faster and I lost my balance. In a second he was pinning me to the wall, his face red with anger.

"I'm not kidding Cullen when I say this," he whispered angrily at my ear. "If you even come close to Bella Swan, if you touch a hair of her, I'll make you pay! I don't care how big is your brother or how many friends you have at your side, I'll make you suffer and I'll make you regret all the pain you've caused her."

The threat was so full with hate that I couldn't react properly. I wanted to push him and tell him that he was no boss of me and I wasn't scared, but I couldn't find my voice. His fists, grabbing the neck of my shirt, showed white knuckles that were trembling with the anger that was emanating from Jasper, making me believe that his threat was nothing but real. He was willing to fight with me if I didn't do what he said and that was a first. Nobody threats me, nobody has the nerve to fight me, nobody…

"Now move your sorry ass to your car, I don't want you near her, are we clear?" he didn't wait for an answer, he turned around and went to wait next to Swan's locker and all I could do was to watch him walk away, with my back on the wall and my face full of shock. I let him leave, unharmed and thinking he won, thinking that I'll stop doing what I _enjoy_ to do just because he says so. But he's wrong, he is so wrong and he'll pay for it, he and Swan, both of them will pay.

I rearranged my shirt and walked away with my head high, like the little exchange never happened, like I didn't act like a coward in front of that motherfucker, like my limbs weren't trembling.

When I reached the car I saw Emmett talking to Blondie. Again.

"If you want to get home you have to bring your ass here right now," I yelled at him, getting everyone's attention, I wanted to scream at everyone but I composed myself and sat on the driver's seat, I ignited the car and waited for my brother.

"What's up your ass?" he asked when he closed the door. I just glared at him and left the parking lot.

"Really," he continued. "Did someone kick your puppy, or something?"

"Shut up," I spat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward, I totally forgot that you were on your period," he teased. I parked in the nearest street and turned to look at Emmett in the face.

"Get out of my car," I said harshly.

"Dude, chill out, I'm joking," Emmett said, shocked by my sudden reaction.

"Well, I'm not," I smirked. "So, out of the car," I said more seriously.

"Edward, really, what the fuck happened?" he asked, this time really concerned.

"It's not your fucking problem, now GET OUT OF MY FUCKING CAR!" I yelled at him like I never have before. Emmett looked at me with wide eyes; he gulped, grabbed his backpack and got out of the car. I waited until he closed the door and sped out of there.

When I was near my house I decided to turn around and drive as far as I could from it and ended in a park near the town's limits. I sat on a bench and looked at the sky, which was clouded, like yesterday and the day before, google didn't lie… I remembered a similar park I used to visit with Victoria and a realization hit me. That motherfucker, Blondie's twin, had a point; I haven't receive any calls from anyone since I got here, my so called friends haven't picked up the goddamn phone to see how I'm doing or turn up the computer and leave a message on my facebook wall to see if I'm still alive. And, on the other hand, my so called girlfriend turned up her cell phone just to tell me that I should stop _bothering_ her. Fuck her. Fuck them all. I don't need them. I'll make new friends, _better friends_, in this shitty town. I'm Edward Cullen, I don't need anyone.

I kicked some stones, walking aimlessly through the park, delaying the time to go home. When the sun was setting in the sky I decided to go back, I drove slowly but still was able to reach my house in only fifteen minutes.

"Where were you?" my mother asked me in the moment I entered.

"I was just driving around," I said, walking to the stairs.

"Your brother said that you were upset about something," she said sweetly. I scratched my head and turned around slowly.

"Mom, don't act like you care, cause you don't," I said slowly and her eyes were filled with tears in almost a second.

"I don't know why you say that," she said, sniffing a little.

"Mom, you made us move across the country, not caring about the fact that we had our lives there, we had our friends, I had a girlfriend… You just got the crazy idea of moving and we had to left everything behind, we had to turn our life upside down for you, and you DON'T GIVE A FUCK," I snapped at her.

"If we are here is because of you," she said without realizing and shock filled her features.

"Because of me?" I asked. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Edward," she said, nervously. "We changed here because all of you, we were thinking about your future…"

"You are lying," I replied. "Tell me the truth."

"That's the truth," she said harshly. "Phoenix was a bad influence in all of you and we decided to move for your own good. So don't come here saying that we don't care about you, because we do. Now, go apologizing with your bother for throwing him out of your car, I'm not tolerating that kind of behavior anymore. Are we clear?"

"I hate this fucking town," I said, turning around and walking upstairs. I wasn't apologizing with my brother, he deserved what he got. I was just going up to my room and plan what I was going to do to terrorize Swan once again.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ So, now that I'm finally on vacations I have a lot od free time, so I'll try to update at least once every ten days... I meant to get this chapter a lot sooner, but I've been traveling for the past two weeks... I'll try to get a chapter by the end of the week... That's all..._

_Please **Read and Review**, I love your comments! **Gracias**_

**_Psst... Do you want to read my first fanfic? The link is on my profile and the story is now complete. Just give it a chance ;)  
_**


	9. War

**War**

**BPOV**

It felt so fucking great to stand up to Edward. It scared the crap out of me, of course, but I didn't let that stop me, I said to him everything I was thinking, without holding back… The only problem is that I ran like the afraid little girl I used to be in junior high, ruining completely the illusion of self confidence I've created, but that's okay, 'cause I'm still in a bliss for standing up without anyone taking my back….

I was walking to my locker and suddenly I felt a wave of fear. Edward can be there again. I was already in the corner, fighting the feeling to flee, when I saw Jasper waiting next to my locker and my body relaxed instantaneously.

"I came out of the dressing room and you weren't there. I thought you left without saying goodbye," I said when I was next to him. I opened the locker to retrieve a couple of textbooks.

"I think I've never done that," he said thoughtfully. "Not even when we just met."

"Well, you are _always_ waiting for me after gym," I replied. "So, I wasn't sure."

"I just wanted to make sure that that Cullen guy wasn't prowling around."

"Was he?" I asked, the fear creeping on me once again.

"Didn't see him," he shrugged. "But I'll leave you in your car, just in case."

"Okay," I said. I wanted to say no, but the fear that started to build after our little confrontation before gym was creeping in every cell of my being and I didn't want to be alone.

"You shouldn't worry about the things you said to him," Jasper told me, like sensing my growing fear. "He deserved what he got, and I'll be here if he tries to come up with a way of making you pay, you can be sure of that."

"I shouldn't have said those things, Jazz," I said, biting my lip. "No matter how much he deserved them, I don't want to live in fear until the moment he decides to get his revenge, and you can't be around me everywhere I go."

"Don't be silly Bella," Jasper said in a serious tone. "You where so happy minutes ago about the brave thing you've done. Don't let fear take you over, you are a brave woman Bella, I'm sure of it."

"Well, I'm not," I said with a shivering breath.

"Well, you are silly," he smiled. "Now, come on, let me take you to your car," he said, taking my hand.

"You are a good friend Jasper," I said, squeezing his hand. "I don't mind being teased if I know I have you by my side. You are my rock."

"Oh, you make me blush," he said teasingly and we both laughed. We walked to my car and Cullen's car was nowhere to be found. Jasper kissed my cheek and went to his car, where Rose was waiting for him, she blew me a kiss and I blew one right back.

"Who are you blowing kisses at?" Jacob asked me from behind, making me jump.

"Fuck Jacob, you scared the crap out of me," I said, trying to calm down.

"Didn't mean to," he said getting closer. "I came here to know if you wanted to hang out for a while," he tucked a locket of my hair behind my ears and brushed my cheek gently with his hand. I blushed almost instantaneously.

"The stunt you did in the cafeteria won't save you completely," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I know," he said smiling.

"You'll be on probation for a while," I replied.

"I thought so," his smile grew bigger.

"And take that stupid grin off your face, 'cuz you won't get any sugar from me in a long time," I said, tapping my foot to the ground.

"It'll be worth the wait," he said with a wink.

"And if you do _one_ more stupid thing I won't talk to you ever again," I replied harshly. "And I will burn that stupid motorcycle of yours," I added and he laughed.

"I promise you, on my bike," he said getting a little bit closer, "that I won't mess up again. I swear."

"Wanna go to my place?" I whispered.

"Sure," he said, going to his motorcycle.

He followed me home and parked his bike behind my truck. There was no sight of Charlie's cruiser today. I came out of my truck and let Jacob in.

"Wow, everything here is just the same as I remember," he was in the living room watching the walls and the furniture. Jake used to came when we were little and I was in town, he used to come 'cause I was a sort of friend to his sisters, we used to play every summer together, they were nice, but the two of them moved away a couple of years ago…

"Well, Charlie doesn't mind and I like it," I said. "It reminds me of a better time."

"Are times bad now," he asked, turning around to face me.

"No," I said, thinking about it a little. "But they were pretty bad in the middle."

"Really?" he asked again. "I had no idea, want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," I answered, biting my lip. He grabbed my hand and towed me to the couch and I sat by him.

"You know," he said, resting his head in the couch, doing little circles in my hand with his index finger. "Besides all the 'man-whore' thing, I'm a pretty trustworthy person."

"I believe that you are," I said, looking to the ground. "But I really don't want to talk about it."

"It's cool," he said, lifting my chin to look into my eyes. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked, removing his fingers to make those little circles in my hand.

"You can tell me a little about you," I said, resting my head against the couch too. "I think I only know the basics about you."

"Want to ask me anything in particular?"

"You are in a sort of gang?"

"You heard that, right?" he said, biting his lip and looking at our hands.

"There was a rumor when you changed to Forks High and my dad confirmed it."

"Oh," he said, scratching his chin with his free hand. "Well, yeah, I am."

"Is it… dangerous?" I asked cautiously.

"Nah, just a bunch of kids riding bikes, nothing else."

"Well, that's boring," I said and he burst into laughs, causing me to smile.

"Well, there's more than that," he said, laughing a little more. "There's some sort of camaraderie between us, and that's cool. We protect each other without hesitating; we are some sort of a pack, always together, arm by arm."

"Mmmm," I replied, thinking about what he was saying and getting what he meant. It was great to know that someone has your back, being that someone only one person or a whole 'pack'.

"And we all got kick-ass leather jackets," he said smiling and it was my time to laugh.

"That's so cliché," I rolled my eyes. "Who's the leader?"

"Sam," Jake answered with tight lips.

"You don't like him," I said with wide eyes. They both seem to be such great friends in the party.

"I do," he replied. "We have a pretty good relationship. But he doesn't get along with the whole gang, and sometimes abuses of his power."

"Oh," was all I could say. "That's too bad."

"Yeah," he said, scratching his head. "So, I heard you went to the same school with the Cullens," he said, changing the subject and taking me by surprise.

"Ye-yeah," I stuttered a little.

"So, how was he back then?"

"He hasn't changed that much," I answered, looking at our hands.

"Have you?" he inquired.

"I like to think so," I said in a small voice.

"Who were you back then?" he asked with real curiosity, looking for my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it Jake," I said, biting my lip.

"Oh," he said in a defeated tone. "Why don't you want to talk to me Bells?" he asked.

"It's not like that Jake," I said, raising his chin. "But I don't want to talk that subject in particular. Junior high wasn't a great time for me."

"Does Edward have to do with it?" Jake inquired.

"Jake," I warned him. He made the gesture of closing his mouth and throwing the key, making me smile. He reached for my face and he stroked my cheek softly, coming closer and closer to me.

"Jake, you're grounded," I said when he was inches away. "I think you have to go."

"But I don't want to," he whined.

"Well, like I just said, you are grounded, so take that sweet ass of yours to La Push."

"You think my ass is sweet?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Out, now," I said, towing him to the door.

"I'm going to be the best man I've never been," he said softly. "I'll do anything to prove how much you mean to me, Bells."

"I accepted your apologize Jacob, but I'm still hurt, so you'll have to work really hard to earn my trust again," I replied, looking into his eyes. He moved closer and kissed me in the cheek.

"I will," he said and he was out the door.

The next morning I woke up after a good night rest. No nightmares whatsoever. I drove slowly to school, with the strong feeling that today was going to be great. The moment I put a feet in the building, Rose came running to me.

"Want to dish classes today?" she asked with a weird smile, too big for her face or something.

"The day is horrible outside," I whined. "At least in here is warm."

"My house is going to be empty the whole day," she said in a tone way to high for her. "Maybe we can watch a movie, do a few shots, you know, the usual," she grinned but the smile was off.

"Rose, what's up?" I asked. She bit her lip and I take a look around for the first time, noticing that everyone was pointing at us, some of them laughing, some of them talking into someone else's ear.

"Honey," she said in a sweet tone. "We should leave, let's do shots, it'll be fun."

"Rose," I warned. "What the fuck happened? What are you not telling me?"

"Looking good Swan," a senior yelled at me.

"What's he talking about?" I asked Rosalie in a whisper.

"Sweetie," she said, concern filled her features in a second. "I tried to get them all out and Jasper is still trying to find the rest of them, but almost every person in the school already saw them."

"Saw them?" I asked confused. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Photos," she said biting her lip and taking me outside, far away of all those staring eyes.

"Photos?"

"Of you," she said, taking me to her car. Jasper caught with us when we were reaching it.

"I tried to get all of them, but there must be a dozen or so rolling around," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Please, can someone explain me what is happening?" I said with a defeated tone. This couldn't be good, I could sense it.

"Edward," Jasper said. "He brought some photos with him today."

"Photos of me?" I asked in disbelieve, my eyes going wide and my mouth snapping open. They both nodded, without saying a word.

"How bad is it?" I just wanted to dig a whole and burry myself in it. This was going to be bad, _really_ bad.

"There are some photos of past year books," Rose answered with an apologetic smile.

"Acne and braces?" I asked.

"Some of them with an eye closed, or your mouth open," Jasper added.

"I always had the worst photos in the year book," I said, too shock to react properly. What should I do? Flee? Cry? Hit Cullen in the nuts?

"We should go," Rose was already opening the doors of her M3.

"No," I whispered.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"No," I said more loudly. "I should stay, if I go Edward will win."

"You sure?"

"Not really." I wasn't sure of it, but I had to try, what else could I do? Act like the scare little girl I used to be? Run like I did yesterday after my brave talk? Edward must know that I'm still scare of him, but I must try and show him different.

"We'll be with you," Jasper reassured me, giving me a little hug. "We won't let anyone bother you, ok?"

"You are making a promise you won't be able to fulfill, there'll be a lot of teasing today," I said, preparing myself for what was coming. In that moment the bell ringed and I took a deep breath and started walking to my class. I didn't see a soul in the hallways, and I doubted a second before entering to my first class.

The moment I put a foot on the room everybody giggled and I felt my face turn red in less than a second. I looked at the ground and started walking toward the seat that is next to Jessica's; she was nowhere to be found. I sat and I saw a paper glued to my table, I opened it and I saw myself at 13, with bad hair and a horrible case of acne, my teeth showing my braces, it was clear that the picture was took from a school year book and it was printed on a decent printer. I wanted to scream and tell everyone to fuck themselves and that feeling only grew when I look ahead and saw almost everyone looking at me. I just wanted to cry, but I refrained myself, instead I popped my cell phone open to write to Rosalie.

_Rose do U know where the hell Jess is? Oh, and before I forget it, please, don't U dare to say ANYTHING to Edward, ok?_

Almost instantaneously I received a text back.

_Bitch! At least let me scare him a little, to show him that he can't play with you._

_I know U Rose, I'm sure U already told him something like that. Just don't do it anymore, please?_

_U R ruining my fun. I'll do it 'cuz I love you. See ya in a bit. Hold in there._

I tried to focus in the class that was in front of me, but me eyes where fix in the photo that was in my hands. This will be in everyone's mouth for at least two weeks, so I needed to brace myself for what was coming. I tried to think ahead of what people might say to me and tried to think of witty comebacks, but just to think of everyone teasing me made my eyes full themselves with tears. This couldn't be happening again, it was like a never ending nightmare…

The class ended and I didn't even notice; my eyes were fixed on that damn photo. I took my notebook and my pencil and I put them slowly in my backpack, I could feel every eye on me, waiting for me to look at them so they could tease me freely. Thank god I heard Rose's voice before someone else's.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" she asked, making her way to my seat. "She ain't doing a strip show today, so you can go now."

"Thank Rose," I whispered behind her. I stood up and she crossed her arm with mine.

"You know I'm here for you," she winked at me. "We could still dish, you know?"

"I know, but I don't want to give _him_ that kind of satisfaction."

"Good girl," Rose teased, patting me on the head. "By the way, Jess texted me a couple of minutes ago and said the she had the flu or something."

"Wish I was her," I said.

"Why?" she asked. "You are much cuter."

"Yeah? Said that to the pictures that are rolling around, 'cuz that Bella didn't get that memo."

"Oh please," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Everyone has a dark past."

"Edward Cullen doesn't," I replied. "He was flawless even in his puberty."

"He is far away from being flawless," she said. "And before that? He can't have the same face since he was two."

"I don't know," I answered "He got to Phoenix a year after me."

"I bet he was fat," Rose added.

"Yeah, sure," I snorted. We got to the door of my second class and only then I noticed people staring at me, and laughing, specially laughing.

"Don't mind them," Rose said in a sweet tone. "You are not that girl anymore. Don't let _him_ win."

"I won't," I said, breathing deeply. We entered the room and everyone stared at us.

"Hey Bella," Mike yelled at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, letting him know that I was listening. I try not to spend so much saliva talking with Mike.

"Your face looks like a crater in this picture," he said in, what he thought, was a smart joke.

"Mike, when was the last time your looked yourself in the mirror?" Rose asked. "'Cause you still have a bad case of acne."

"But, but, but…" Mike started to stutter.

"_But, but, but,"_ Rose mocked him. "You're so stupid that you can't even tease someone without teasing at yourself. _Crater face_."

In that moment everyone started to laugh their asses off, Rose winked at me and I smiled in response. Yes, it is way better to have a friend at your side. We took our seats, laughing a little with the rest. Mike's face was so red that it looked like steam was about to come of his ears.

After that, no one else dare to make a joke, not with Rose at my side. Most of the people are way too afraid to talk to her and not that much people dare to bother her after they saw her kicking Mike ass one day. Mike's black eye was a warning to everyone else; _nobody_ messes with Rosalie Hale. I wish I could do the same, kick someone's ass and end all the teasing at once. I wish I could be brave like Rose, or be cool like Jasper, so cool that no one's teasing could affect me. I wish I was someone else, I don't care who, well, maybe not _Mike_, but someone else entirely, someone who doesn't have to run across the country for constant teasing and a case of depression. I want to be someone strong, brave…

When the class was finished Jasper came looking for me to escort me to our next class.

"How much is it going to cost me?" I asked him. Rose leave for her next class saying she'll see us at lunch.

"What is going to cost you?" Jasper asked, confused.

"The bodyguards that I, apparently, hired," I answered.

"Oh, this one is for free," he said. "The next one will cost you a hundred dollars."

"Oh, you too are way too expensive," I replied. "Let's hope I won't need you again."

"Yes, let's hope for that," he said, winking at me. As we walked to classes my ear caught some nicknames, even though Jasper was trying so hard to distract me, brace-face, metal mouth, dimples… It was like I was in junior high all over again, everybody telling me mean names while I walked thru the hallways, always laughing at me, always whispering at my back, and it started again, the endless teasing and the mean gossip. I started to get sicker and sicker by the moment, every cell in my body was telling me to flee, was ordering me to hide somewhere and waiting until it's all over.

"Bells, are you listening?" Jasper asked.

"Sure," I told him in a weak voice.

"Stop scratching your hands," Jasper said taking one of my hands between his. I didn't even notice that I was doing that, my left hand was red in some places.

"Sorry," I said.

"You don't have to apologize Bells," he said, leading me to our seats. "Everyone has different mechanism to cope with stress. Rosalie yells at people, Jessica bites her nails, your habit is nastier 'cause you usually end with bloody hands."

I laughed a little, but it came out wrong, too weak and too fake. Jasper clapped in front of my face.

"Snap out of it Bells," he said in a low voice. "You are better than this, you are better than Edward, don't let him do this to you, you are not the girl you used to be, you've grown, you are not weak."

"I'm not so sure about that Jazz," I replied.

"Well, act like it then," he said in a serious tone. "Just don't show him that you _think_ you're weak, 'cause he'll take advantage of that."

"Okay," I said, defeated.

"Bells?" he warned me.

"Okay, okay," I said more forcefully. "You're right, but I don't like this. I don't like to feel weak, I don't, but I still do. Hearing the nicknames in the halls, seeing people laughing and pointing… It brings some bad memories Jazz, and I can't help to feel weak and unwanted. I want to disappear, I want to run and never look back. I want to be someone else, I want to be you, or Rose! I just don't want to be me…"

"Don't be silly Bella," Jasper said in a sweet tone. "You are a great person; you're sweet, friendly, funny, beautiful…"

"Stop it Jazz, you are making me blush," I teased him, fanning myself with my hands. "I may think that you want something with me."

"Oh Bells, I can't be with you," he said in a serious tone.

"And why's that?" I inquired.

"Because of the lesbian love you share with my sister," he answered, making me laugh. "She's a jealous bitch; she'll kill me if I ever make a move."

"You are so silly," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Silliness aside," Jasper returned to the serious tone. "Don't let Edward get to you, he wants you to feel weak and unwanted, don't let him make you feel like you are less than the person that you really are."

"Okay Jazz," I replied with a small smile. "I won't. I promise."

I tried my best to be strong, but as lunch was coming closer I was feeling weaker and weaker. Lunch time was the worst time for me; it was then when the whole school united to tease, to make fun of me, to laugh. I started scratching again, but Jasper caught my hand before I could do any more damage. We walked to the cafeteria hand in hand, Rose joined us and she reached for my other hand, she squeezed it and nodded for me to know that she was with me. They released me when we were on the line to get our food and they needed both of their hands to grab their trade. I was shaking uncontrollably, biting my lip and trying very hard not to look around me, at least I couldn't scratch while holding my trade.

While we were walking to our table I heard someone yelling 'tinsel teeth' at me and everyone started to laugh, but I'm sure that Rose must gave them one of her deathliest looks 'cause the laughing stopped almost immediately.

"Stupid assholes," she said under her breath. "Head high sweetie," she said while we were taking our seats, "that way you'll show them that you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Okay," I said. I tried to stay with my head high but without looking at the rest of the cafeteria, it was a hard task, I focused in the slice of pizza I was trying to eat and it became a little easier. I was so focused on it I almost didn't even noticed when another person sat on our table. I looked at the newcomer and it surprised me to see Alice, Edward's little sister, sitting across the table.

"What the fuck do you want?" Rose almost growled at her.

"Easy," she said with a frown. "I just came to apologize."

"Apologize?" Jasper asked. She looked at him for a second and a tiny smile formed in her face, then she turned to look at me.

"Yes, I want to apologize," she said, looking sincere. "My brother is a douche, he's always making everyone around him feel miserable and he doesn't care if he's destroying someone else's life. He is and idiot and I want to apologize for his actions, past and futures, and I want you to know that I had no participation in them, and if I let him doing stuff to you in the past, am not letting him now, not that he hears me…"

"Thanks," I told her with a weak smile. "It's actually very sweet of you to come here and say that. I thought all of you were douches."

"I'm not," she said, laughing a little. "And Emmett is not that bad either," she said winking at Rosalie, "it just Edward the one who got stock at thirteen, making fun of the people around him and acting like there's no consequences for his actions."

I was actually feeling better, having another person at my side, when we heard laughter coming of the table beside ours. I look at them and saw Edward sitting with Tanya, Lauren and a couple of guys from the football team; Jessie and Matt. They looked at me and they laughed some more, obviously Edward was telling some 'cute' stories of my years in junior high. I stood up ready to walk away of the cafeteria when Jacob's arms sneaked around me.

"Where are you going beautiful?" he asked me in my ear.

"I don't want to be here," I said in a small voice, but it was loud enough for him to hear me. He took my trade with one hand and took my hand with the other. He dumped the food in the container and towed me outside of the cafeteria and then outside the building, we ended up seating on the bleachers, facing each other.

"Want to talk about it?" Jacob asked.

"Haven't you seen the pictures?" I inquired.

"Oh yeah, nice braces," he said with a smile and my eyes became watery instantaneously. Now Jacob was on board on the 'make-fun-of-Bella' train.

"Hey, hey," he said raising my chin. "There's no need for tears, it's just a joke Bells, nothing to get all work out about. I used to have braces too, I know what you feel."

"You had braces?" I asked weekly.

"Do you think that this gorgeous smile was a gift from the gods?" he asked, gesturing his big smile, with perfectly white and straight teeth.

"Did you get teased a lot?" I asked, cleaning the tears that were able to escape from my eyes.

"Yes," he answered with a half smile. "Until the moment I started to hang out with Sam and I started to use the 'cliché'" he gestured his leather jacket.

"Maybe I have to start hanging out with Sam too," I said.

"No," Jacob replied in almost a yell, making me jump. "I'm sorry Bells, but Sam is a really bad influence and I don't want you near him. He's my friend and all, but he's bad news."

"Okay, I was just kidding Jake, there's no need to get so work up."

"Who brought those photos, by the way, was it Edward?"

"Yep," I answered looking to the ground.

"Don't mind him Bella," Jake said with a wink. "He's just jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked surprised. Jake was _so _wrong, Edward isn't the _jealous_ type, he has everything in life, the looks, the money, the girls… He just enjoy making me miserable, making me cry is the cherry to his cake.

"He must see the beautiful woman you've become and he must be jealous 'cause he can't have you. Only _I_ can have you," Jacob said, licking his lips and scooting closer to me.

"You're still grounded," I said, looking at his lips, wanting to kiss him so badly.

"Don't I deserve a little kiss?" he asked innocently. "For saving you in the cafeteria and making you feel better."

"Mmmm, maybe you deserve one little kiss," I said, leaning closer to him. He grabbed me by the waist and dragged me even closer to him. His lips founded mine and we started to kiss, softly at first and roughly at the end. Jake rested his forehead against mine, looking at my eyes. I smiled and he gave me a little peck on the lips.

"Hey, you're cheating," I said, biting my bottom lip.

"Just a little," he winked at me.

"You are still grounded," I said.

"I know," he gave me another peck and stood up, offering me his hand. We started walking to the building when the bell rang. I took a shaky breath to try to calm, now I had biology with Edward and no one will be there to defend me.

Jacob left me on the door, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and he told me to smile, which I did, but that only lasted a second, in the moment I put a foot on the classroom my smile disappeared. I walk slowly to my seat, hearing the, now usual, teasing. Edward was looking at me with a shit eating smile.

"Is this fence face?" he said in a shock voice. "You are quite popular in this school; every soul is talking about you today, metal mouth." The part of my classmates that could hear him covered their mouths, hiding their smiles.

"At least metal mouth is obvious," I said after a deep breath. "_Chuky's wife_ always demanded some explanation. Not everybody saw the whole Chuky saga." Edward looked at me with a confused face, he wasn't expecting _that_ response, maybe a little crying, maybe a little fighting, but I didn't have the energy to do any of them.

"By the way," I added, what Jacob said earlier gave me an idea. "So nice of you to keep my photo after all those years, I didn't know I meant so much to you back then."

"You didn't," he said in a fierce voice.

"Okay, if you like to pretend that you don't have a secret crush on me, I'll play along," I said with a wink, I heard some giggles on the background. "But, next time, try to bring a better photo, at least one with both eyes open."

"What the fuck are you talking about Swan?" he asked me in a furious, but low, voice.

"Mr. Cullen, can you please stop talking with Miss Swan," our teacher said.

"Sorry sir," I responded. "He can't help it," I added with a smile, causing more giggles. Our teacher rolled his eyes and started the class. Edward gave me a murderous glare._ You want war Cullen? Then that's what you'll get_.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hi beautiful people! Sorry for the late update, but you know what I **don't** have, even though i'm on vacations? **TIME!** That's right, I traveled a lot the last month and I had no time whatsoever to sit and write, not that I'm complaining, right now I'm on the beach, enjoying the sun, the sand and the lovely (and extreamly cold) sea... Well, between the sun and everything else, I squeezed some time to write, and here you have it, I'm already writing the next chapter, maybe I'll have it for next week, but I can't do any promises... _

_But you know what makes me write faster? **REVIEWS!** So please leave one, even if it's little... I just want to know what you think about the chapter ;)_

**_Gracias! _**_And, btw, I've been leaving teasers on **fictionators[dot]net, **so you may want to check on monday to see if I left one... Sorry for my messy english! :) Love ya' all! :D_


	10. Trust no one

**Trust no one**

**EPOV**

"By the way," Swan said, with a small smirk in her face. "So nice of you to keep my photo after all those years, I didn't know I meant so much to you back then."

"You didn't," I said fiercely. Who gave her that _stupid _idea? She means _nothing_ to me, nobody gives a crap about Swan; she's no one.

"Okay, if you like to pretend that you don't have a secret crush on me, I'll play along," she said with a wink, I could heard some giggles on the background, are they mocking me?. "But, next time, try to bring a better photo, at least one with both eyes open."

"What the fuck are you talking about Swan?" I asked her in a low voice. I was furious, a _crush_? Really? She's the ugliest bitch I've ever met, just to think of her makes me want to puke.

"Mr. Cullen, can you please stop talking with Miss Swan," the teacher said.

"Sorry sir," Swan responded. "He can't help it," she added with a smile, causing more giggles. How does she dare to embarrass _me_ like that? Do people really believe I find _her_ attractive? Are they blind? Someone like me can't be with someone like Swan; it's against the order of the universe. If she wants to play, I'll play; she will regret every word she has said to me. She'll regret every joke, every threat, every comment she has ever said to me, and not just her comments, the twins' comments too. She thinks I don't know what she's doing? Sending her friends to fight her battles?

X xxx X xxx X xxx X

"_Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" Rosalie yelled at me the moment she saw me. "If you try to pull something like this little photos again, I'm gonna bit the hell out of you."_

"_Bring it on bitch," I said back, the entire class was looking at us. "You think I'm afraid of you? I know that those little manicure hands can't throw a proper punch."_

"_I've ruined this manicure for less than this Cullen, don't temp me," she replied, she was going to keep talking but her phone chirped. She opened it and a frown formed in her face, she wrote a fast response and received another message in less than a minute. I just waited there; it was almost funny the way this little rant was ending, proper of a cartoon or something._

"_You lucky bastard," she complained, "Apparently you have immunity now."_

"_What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked confused._

"_I can't talk to you anymore," Blondie said with a smirk, looking forward and paying me no attention whatsoever. That was weird._

I looked at Swan with fury, but she couldn't care less, she was paying attention to the class, writing everything down and answering questions. When she thought I was no longer looking she popped her cell phone open and started to text rapidly, after that, she put it away and kept paying attention to the class.

When it was almost time to leave, the secretary of the office came to talk to our teacher; she whispered something in his ear and left the room.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan," our teacher said. "You are needed in the principal's office."

I looked at Swan and she seemed as surprised as I was. We both picked our things and left the room. The walk to the office was tense, no one said a word, but you could feel the tension between us, we both wanted to yell at each other, but refrain ourselves.

"The principal is waiting for you," said the secretary the moment we stepped in. We look at each other with confusion and then looked to the other side when we realize that we shouldn't be looking at the other. We entered silently in the office, saying 'hi' to the principal and taking out seats in front of his desk. Swan was scratching her left hand with a lot of force, but she wasn't aware of it.

"I think you two know why you are here," the principal said, but we both shook our heads.

"Really Ms. Swan?" he asked. "It surprised me that you didn't come sooner."

"Is this about the photos?" Swan asked, understanding hitting both of us.

"Yes," he said, lacing his fingers. "Photos, that I've been told, were spread by Mr. Cullen here."

"Who told you that?" I asked. He raised both eyebrows and I coughed. "Sir," I added.

"That's not important Mr. Cullen."

"That person is lying, sir," I continued. "You can't know if the person is telling the truth or if is just trying to frame me."

"Actually the person, who came, told me everything I needed to know to be sure it was truth. This person told me that the pictures were taken from a school year book, from the school you came from, the same school Ms. Swan came from so long ago."

"I didn't…" I started to say but Swan stopped me.

"Sir, with all due respect," she said softly. "This is my problem, I know who posted those photos and it wasn't Edward."

I was shocked. Why Swan lied like that? She knows I posted the photos, even if I didn't; this was a perfect way to get me suspended.

"You are lying, Ms. Swan," the principal said.

"I'm not lying," she replied. "Apparently Cullen lend his school year book to a sort of 'enemy' of mine, and that person posted the photos everywhere."

"Are you sure?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Absolutely sir," she confirmed with a smile. "Cullen has no _reason_ to hate me. The last time we saw each other was a couple of years ago and we weren't friends or anything alike, we didn't even spoke back then. There's no reason for him to do something like this, 'cause he doesn't _know me_."

"Actually, that makes sense," the principal said. "I failed to see what Mr. Cullen motivation, to do something like this, was."

"The person who came must be misinformed."

"Indeed," he added, lacing his fingers again. "Now, care to tell me who did this to you, Ms. Swan?"

"Sir," she said with a smirk. "Like I said before, this is my problem, not yours, I'll deal with it."

"I don't want any troubles Ms. Swan."

"Sir, when I've done something like that," she said with a wink and they both laughed.

"I must say that I'm amazed," the principal added. "It passed a moth this time before you came to visit me to my office."

"And it wasn't even my fault," she laughed a little. _What?_ Does Swan come here a lot? That's not very Swan-_ish_. Swan is the type that cries in the toilet and hides in the library.

"I hope I won't see you this year," he continued.

"Are you kidding? My father said that he would kill me if I dish classes again," she said, rolling her eyes. "He said this with his gun in his hands, so I'm not taking him lightly."

"Nothing like a good threat," the principal laughed. "Now Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen, you can go. I'm sorry for blaming you Mr. Cullen; I hope this doesn't happen again."

"Sure sir," I said, still confused for this weird exchange. We both stood up and left the room quietly.

"I ought you _nothing_," I said, the moment we stepped out of the office. "I don't know why you said that, but I didn't ask you to."

"What?" she said with a smirk. "You think I'm now hoping you'll be a new man just because I didn't rat you out? I'm not that stupid Cullen, thank you very much."

"Then why did you do it?" I asked.

"Like I said in there," she said, looking at her cell phone. "It's my problem and I'll deal with it."

"Yeah?" I inquired. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing babe," she said with a wink. _Did she just call me _babe_?_

"I know your little infatuation is getting the best of you," she added, smiling brightly. "You don't need to be a pig to get my notice Edward."

"Bella," Blondie yelled when she was near. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry Rosalie, I was in the office with Cullen," she said, dismissively.

"Oh, did they ground _him_?" she said, barely acknowledging my presence.

"Nope," she said, "I told the principal it wasn't him."

"Good," Rosalie said with a smirk. _Why is that 'good'?_

"We should go to classes now," Blondie said, crossing his arm with Bella's. "Bye lover boy," she added, both of them laughing their asses of. _What did she call me? Lover-boy? I don't have a crush on Bella, why it's that so hard to understand?. Bella is _disgusting_; no one wants to be with her._

"Hey," I yelled after them, Rosalie turned and raised her eyebrows. "Were you the one who rat me out?"

"Me?" she asked raising her eyebrows even more and then smiling. "No, I told you, you have immunity."

Immunity? What's that supposed to mean? I walked to the last class of the day thinking about the resent events, seeing like everything I did turned backwards. Why didn't Swan blame me for the photos? Why they are trying so hard to act like I have a crush on her? Why the _fuck_ she's not afraid of me anymore? Or is she just acting? I sat in my seat, I'm pretty sure that Lauren said something the moment I was next to her, but I was too concentrated in my thoughts. This was weird, Forks is weird, everything I've tried until the moment has backfired,

I can't threat Swan without getting two threats instead, I can't try to tease her without being teased back. I have to do something else, 'cause apparently she's one step ahead. She has an answer for every question, she has a counterattack for every attack, and now, I don't know what she's trying to do, not blaming me and expecting nothing in return. And she said _she'll deal with it_, what's that supposed to mean? I tried to think of a better way to get her, to make her afraid of me, to make everyone see who she really was; the lame, nerd, ugly Swan… But I couldn't, my mind was blank and that was a first. What should I do?

After class I walked to my car, still thinking about Swan and the weird way she was acting. I was about to unlock it when my eyes caught something in the door. My eyes popped open and I saw red. _Someone keyed my car, someone keyed my baby._ I look around me and I caught my brother talking to Blondie, I walked to where they were, next to Blondie's M3.

"Did you just key my car?" I asked her, furiously.

"Hey, lower your voice," Emmett said, anger filling his features. "You won't yell at her, are we clear?"

"Oh, shut up, you big oaf, I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Blondie," I turned and I asked her again. "Did you key my fucking car?"

"I told you, you have immunity," she said loudly, mimicking my tone.

"You don't want to mess with me," I warned her.

"Stop it," Emmett roared. "You can't threat Rose, not on my watch."

"Since when you prefer a _pussy_ over your own brother?"

"Since my brother is acting like a _dick_," he said. "And don't you dare to refer to her as a pussy, you ass."

"You'll have to walk home," I replied angrily. I turned around and saw that everyone was staring at me, even Blondie's twin and Swan. She blew me a kiss and I flipped her off.

"I can take you home," I heard Blondie say to my brother.

"Maybe we can hang out for a while," he said back.

"My house will be empty," she added.

"Then it's a deal," he concluded.

I walked to my car and saw Alice walking toward me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked her.

"Don't treat _me_ like that Edward," she said, frowning. "I came to tell you that you should stop acting like a dick, everybody was looking at you Edward, and now they are talking behind your back."

"I don't remind asking your opinion," I said, entering the car and closing the door behind me. She rolled her eyes and walked to her own car, a friend joining her and talking into her ear. _Let them talk, I couldn't care less._

The next day I woke up feeling like crap, I was cursing the fact that it was only Thursday; this week was too slow for my liking.

"How do you feel, Edward?" my mother asked me when I entered the kitchen.

"Fine," I answered. "Why?"

"Because your brother is with a fever," she said, "your father says it's the flu, apparently half the town is sick."

"Well, I feel fine," I said grumpily.

"Someone is grumpy this morning," she said, handing me a cup of coffee. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing mom," I said, sipping some hot coffee, I felt better in a second. "I'm not a morning person, that's all."

"You hate it here, right?"

"Yep," I said, running my hand through my hair. "Sorry mom."

"Don't worry babe," she said, kissing my temple. "This town will grow on you, I promise."

"I don't see that happening any time soon," I took one of the toasts and went to my room, finishing my coffee and my toast on the way up. I brushed my teeth and grabbed a jacket, in my way down I bumped with my sister.

"Who is the best brother ever?" she asked me.

"I'm not giving you a ride," I said rapidly, I kept walking down.

"Why not?" she shrieked.

"Because you are an annoying little pixie and I don't like you."

"Oh please, you love me," she said rolling her eyes and grabbing her jacket. "You just hate the fact that I tell you things on your face and I don't take any of your crap."

"What happened to your car?" I asked.

"It run out of gas," she answered shrugging.

"Why don't you go to a gas station?" I inquired, opening the door, she jumped inside and I rolled my eyes. Alice turned on the radio and started humming, looking through the window, she was biting her lip; she wasn't talking and she was biting her lip, she was hiding something.

"My dad gave you money for gasoline, right?"

"Yep," she answered and kept looking through the window, her face was a brilliant shade of red.

"You spent the money on something else, didn't you?" I inquired.

"Yes, I did," she cried. "It was such a pretty jacket Edward, I couldn't let it go."

"My dad is going to kill you; you always spent the money he gives you in clothes."

"I know," she pouted. "You can't tell him, please, big and beautiful brother."

"I won't" I told her.

"You won't?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Nope," I answered, "but now, you owe me."

"Sure," she said, smiling. She jumped out of the car and went inside the building immediately.

I walked out of the car and noticed that only half the parking lot was full, which was weird. Maybe my dad is right; maybe half the town is sick. I noticed that Swan's truck was here and Blondie's M3 wasn't, so she'll be alone today… I thought about yesterday and the weird last events, I couldn't bring myself to think of a comeback for Swan's attitude, she's not taking any of my crap anymore and apparently she doesn't care that I make a fool of her in front of the entire school… I just don't know what to do anymore and that's pretty unusual, I always have a plan of attack, I always know what to say or what to do, but this time, I was running blank. I was hoping that maybe she won't be so brave now that she's alone, maybe I'll get something right today; I just have to think of _what_ to do….

The morning went by faster than usual, there was no sign of Blondie or her twin, I haven't seen Swan in the whole morning but I know she's around; I saw her truck and I heard some people teasing at her back, maybe the picture plan backfired on me, but it wasn't pointless, people is still making fun of her and that's something… Maybe everything isn't lost after all.

I haven't seen Tanya or Lauren either, maybe they caught something too, almost half the school is gone today, it's not much, 'cause this school is fucking small, but it is something to worry about, I don't want to get sick, I hate being sick.

At lunch I sat down in a random table, I wasn't aware of my surroundings, I was feeling utterly alone now that my groupies were missing and my brother was sick… Not that he's been one of the best brothers on earth, but he usually acts dumb when he's chasing pussy.

"Oh my god," I heard Swan's voice behind me. "You're even waiting me at my own table! Does this mean that you won't hide your crush anymore?" she added sitting by me. Apparently Blondie's twin wasn't sick, neither the queasy girl, they were both giggling and sitting next to Swan.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked getting angry almost instantaneously.

"What am I talking about?" she asked, pretending to be confused. "You are sitting at _my_ table Cullen, everyone here knows that _this_ is where I sit with my friends."

"_You_ have a table?" I asked mockingly. "The last thing I remember is that your _table_ was a bathroom stall."

"Of course it was, 'cause you used to throw my trade to the floor" she added dismissively, eating her french-fries and sipping her cola. _What the fuck Swan? I'm fucking _teasing _you, when are you going to start crying?_

"You are just acting brave because you have your friends at your side," I hissed. "You are acting so secure 'cause every time I turn around one of your friends is threatening me to saying they'll kick my butt."

"What?" Swan asked really confused, looking instantaneously to Jasper, who was looking at her sheepishly, apparently this was news to Swan… She was about to explode when my sister sat in the table with us.

"Hi big brother," she said happily, oblivious to the tense atmosphere surrounding the table.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, I was still angry, so the question came out harshly. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"My friends are sick at home," she answered. "Apparently dad was right and half the town is with the flu."

"He is," the queasy girl said rapidly, I think this is the first time I hear her talk. "That's why they are moving the dance to next Saturday, 'cause even the dj is sick."

"Yeay," my sister squeaked. "Maybe someone will ask me to the dance by then," she smiled to Blondie's twin for less than a second, but it was long enough for me to notice who she wanted to go with.

I stood up, took my trade and throw it in the dumpster. I walked away rapidly, I heard my sister calling my name but I couldn't care less. _Now my sister is crushing on Blondie's twin?_ This was so wrong, my brother and my sister were crossing to the dark side, they were allying with the best friends of my _enemy_, how can they do this to me? Don't they care about _my_ feelings? I can't trust them anymore, I can't trustin anyone.

I went outside the school to the bleachers to smoke, there was no one in sight so I took my cigarette out and I light it with total confidence. I was with my eyes closed when I felt someone walking and sitting at my side.

"What happened to you?" my sister asked, I opened my eyes and frowned.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked in return.

"I knew you were coming here the moment you stood up," she said. "You know that I can see the future," she added with a wink and I snorted.

"Something bothered you" she pressed.

"It's not your fucking problem pixie," I said, finishing my smoke.

"I think it is, 'cause I'm pretty sure I caused it."

"Why do you think that?" I inquired.

"Because I know you, you stupid."

"I hate you," I said standing up.

"There is no good or bad sides here Edward," she said behind me. "You must see that, everyone here is worried about their own problems, they are not thinking the whole day about what to do to piss someone off."

"You've only been here for a week," I replied, getting angry again. "You don't know any of this people, you don't know who they are or what they do."

"I know them better then you," she said, grabbing my arm and making me sit by her. "I have friends here, can you say the same?"

"I have Tanya and Lauren," I answered.

"Please, those bitches are following you 'cause they want to fuck you in the janitors closet," she snorted.

"I still have them," I replied stubbornly.

"Have you called them to know if they are really sick?" Alice inquired.

"Why should I do that?"

"Because that's what real friends do, you dummy," she replied sweetly, but it sounded more like she was trying to teach something to a toddler.

"Stop acting like I'm an idiot Alice," I said, raising my voice, she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You are acting like one Edward, I can't treat you different," she shot back. "I know you noticed that I have a _thing_ for Jasper Hale and I know that you _think_ that I'm betraying you, but I'm not. You have to stop acting like a dick and start acting like someone of your age."

"Fuck you," I said and walked away, leaving her seating alone in the bleachers.

_Who the fuck does she think she is? She is my _little_ sister; she can't be treating _me _like that! She can't lecture me and she can't tell me what to do or how to act!_ I entered into my biology class barely acknowledging that Swan was already sitting in her spot. I looked at her trying to show her my hate, but apparently she didn't pick on that.

"Who kicked your puppy?" she asked me.

"Fuck you Swan," I said venomously.

"You know," she said, apparently unaffected by my rage. "I think you have anger issues."

I was going to respond something but I couldn't. I just sat there with my mouth open, looking ridiculous. She's not the first one to say something like that, Victoria once said it, she told me I had anger issues 'cause I was willing to fight a guy who called her a beauty in a party… She got so angry at me that she didn't speak to me in almost a week… And now Swan was saying the same thing and I could help it; I stood up, grabbed my things and stormed out.

I drove away not caring about stupid speed limits, barely noticing the few traffic lights that were in town; I just drove until I finally reach the same park I went a couple of days ago.

This _couldn't_ be happening; Swan couldn't get to me that way. She should be the one storming out of classes, she should be the one kicking stones in this fucking park, she should be the one getting affected for our exchanges, NOT ME!. She has to have a soft spot; she can't be _that_ tough, nobody is. The question is; _what_ is her weakness? And then, it hit me; _love_.

I remember the things that Tanya and Lauren told me the day I met them in the party, they mostly talked about Swan being a bitch but they also told me she's never been on a relationship. I know what to do now! I have to pull the prank I did with Michael the last year of junior high; _I have to get Swan to fall in love with me_. You wanna play rough Swan? I'll play rough just wait and see**_._**

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Hi my beautiful readers! Did you enjoy this chapter? Did you hate it? Just leave a **review** and let me know!_

_I want to thank the people that added my story to their alerts/favorites and for the ones that add me as their favorite author; it means the world to me, thank you very much ;)_

_Thanks for reading! Oh, and btw, my vacations are coming to an end, but I'll try to keep a two week rythim with my updates, ok? Just be patient ;) **Gracias! :D**_

_Do yo want to see an awesome banner of "Lie, Live and Love", there's a link on my profile ;)_


	11. Freaky friday

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry for taking so long! But, in my defense, I've been trying to update for over a week and FFn wasn't working right :(_

_New character today, tell me what you think :D_

* * *

**Freaky Friday**

**BPOV**

_Friday at last!_ That was the first thought that crossed my mind the moment I woke up; this crappy week was finally ending, tomorrow will be Saturday and I'll be able to hung out without worrying about being teased by Cullen, although yesterday was a one on a scale from one to ten on the teasing, something that makes me _really_ happy, specially because the teasing decreased thanks to my wits! I know that sounds cocky, but it doesn't mean is not truth; Edward Cullen got caught in his own game. He wanted to show what a dork I was before coming here? Well, I told everybody that he kept that picture of me because he is secretly in love with me and that he finds me utterly a_dork_able and he teases me to hide his crush. Trust me when I tell you that something like that spreads like wildfire in Forks High, even though you can tell that's a lie by only looking the way Cullen looks at me; he despises me, even more now that I'm teasing him back.

Me teasing him was exactly what he needed, a piece of his own medicine, the moment it came out of my mouth that Cullen was secretly in love with me I noticed how his nostrils flared angrily and how his face turned a little red from anger, and when he wasn't able to fight back I knew that this was going to be my line of attack, that's why I sent a message right away to tell my friends about the "Cullen-secretly-loves-Swan" story so they could jump in on the "teasing-Cullen-is-fun" boat. My plan was even better when, on the next day, I found him eating alone on my table; I know he didn't sat there on purpose, but it was a very happy coincidence that it was, even though he tried to really get to me, by saying that my last table was a bathroom stall, he couldn't bring me down. The weird thing was that he stormed out on the middle of a conversation his little sister was having, which was completely weird; Alice shook her head, she apologized on his behalf and went to find him. What was even weirder was that Cullen stormed out of Biology after I told him that he had anger issues, apparently I touched a soft spot there, 'cause he stared at me with his mouth hanging open, the vein of his neck pulsating furiously, and when I thought he was going to came ballistic on me he just grabbed his stuff, turned around and stormed out of the classroom, not bothering to comeback afterwards.

That's why I'm so happy now; even though everyone is still teasing me about the photos there are some people that are spreading the word of Cullen being in love with me, which is just absolutely perfect.

On other news, guess who had a make out session the day before yesterday? That's right, my good friend Rosalie Hale. Apparently Cullen was mad about someone keying his car, and when he went to confront Rose his big brother, Emmett, defended her, so Edward left him alone without a ride home, an opportunity my girl seized without second thoughts, that's why they ended having a face to face "conversation" in her room and that's why they are both sick in bed today, 'cause apparently you can catch a flu a lot faster if you are picking the virus directly from someone else's tongue. Maybe she's sick, but she's happy, I had a phone conversation with her yesterday to know how she was and she told me every juicy little detail, apparently Emmett is not the bastard pig I was visualizing in my head, and I'm glad, if Rosalie is happy then I'm happy too

When I got to the parking lot I noticed that even more people was sick. Yesterday half the school was sick, now there are less cars than yesterday and for what I'm seeing I'll be spending my day only with Jess, which, by the way, was the first one who got the flu, so if the entire town is sick is because of her, she missed one day of class a couple of days ago because of the flu and now everyone is sick in bed thanks to her. I came into the classroom and Jess was there smiling brightly, I tucked my nose under my shirt, trying to create a barrier between me and her mortal virus and she rolled her eyes and patted the chair next to her, inviting me to sit next to her.

"If I sit with you will you promise you won't make me sick?" I asked with pleading eyes. She laughed and shoved my shoulder.

"Can you stop treating me like I'm the plague, please? It's not my fault that everyone caught the same flu."

"You know how it is in this little town; it only takes one person to sneeze to make the whole town sick."

"I know," she said biting her lip. "I was really hoping for you to be well, I wasn't in the mood to spend a whole day by myself in this school."

"I must say that I'm grateful that you are here," I said smiling, she smiled in response. "By the way, where the hell is our teacher?"

"I don't know, maybe he's sick," she said brightly. I was getting my hopes up when our teacher walk in. _Great, and I was looking forward for a math-free day._

The school was almost empty; there were no signs of my favorite twins or Jacob, there were no signs of either Tanya or Lauren, but that was fine with me. The good thing of an almost deserted school is that almost anyone is here to tease you for the photos your nemesis posted a couple of days ago; the bad thing is that you don't have your BFFs to have your back against an attack of "anger-issues-Cullen".

When I was walking to my last class before lunch I saw Edward Cullen in the same hallway walking on an opposite direction, I thought he was going to say something nasty or just ignore me, but instead of that he _winked _at me, he fucking _winked_ at me.

"What the _hell _was that?" Jess asked after we both freeze in the middle of the hallway. She took the job to walk me to my every class in case something bad happened like a new picture or something like that.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I told her, shaking my head trying to erase the image I just saw. Edward Cullen winking at me was plain scary, I felt a shiver run through my spine and I felt the hairs of the nape of my neck standing.

"It gave me goosebumps," she whispered.

"I have goosebumps too," I told her, shaking my head again. In that moment the bell ringed and we both took different ways, walking slowly. I sat in my seat but a moment later Ms. Cope came to tell us that our teacher was sick so we were off to do whatever we pleased, obviously without bothering the rest of the students who where in other classes.

So I stood up and started to walk aimlessly trough the hallways, finally settling into the warmth of the cafeteria, sitting in my usual table. I opened my phone and I sent a text to Jasper.

_How are my favorite twins doing? I miss you :(_

My phone chirped with a response in less than a minute.

_I'm feeling like crap, Rose is a little bit better. Shouldn't you be paying attention to our teacher?_

_Sick teacher. I'm all alone in the cafeteria right now._

I looked around and saw that a lot of people where sitting in the cafeteria. Apparently my teacher wasn't the only one sick. My phone chirped again with a text from Jasper.

_Poor little Bells. Has Edward bother you today?_

The moment I read the text from Jasper a flashback of a winking Edward came to my mind. How could I forget that?

_OMG Jazz, you are NOT going to believe this._

_What? What happened?_

_Edward Cullen winked at me in the hallway today._

_Is "wink" slang for "posted another round of ugly photos"?_

_Nop, it's just what you read. He winked at me. I'm scared Jazz, I don't know what to think about that._

_OMFG! That guy is just nuts! I hope is nothing bad. I'm sorry I'm not there to protect you Bells._

I was texting Jasper when I saw Alec Volturi approaching my way. I looked around and saw no one else, so he must be coming to talk to me. I rapidly sent one more text to Jasper.

_Don't worry Jazz. You are a great friend :) I'll come see you later. Love ya' XOXO_

"Who are you texting?" Alec asked. He sat next to me, turning his chair so he was sitting with the chair backwards.

"No one," I said smiling. "How are you? It's been a long while since the last time we spoke."

"I'm better now," he answered with a weak smile.

"How is your sister?" I asked in a small voice. His little sister, Jane, was in a psychiatric facility; apparently she had a nervous breakdown or something. When he winced at the question, I stroked his arm and smiled reassuringly; I was asking because I was concerned, not because of the gossip.

"She's just the same," he said with sad eyes. "She still thinks she has this power to cause people pain just by staring at them," he added with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry," I said biting my lip. "I shouldn't ask, I know is not my business."

"I don't mind Bella," he said looking at the table. "It's just hard to talk about."

"Yeah, it shows."

"Let's go to a happier topic," he was smiling. "I saw your picture the other day," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I turned red in that instant.

"How is that a _happier_ subject?" I asked.

"'Cause it makes me laugh," he smiled. I took my bag and I was ready to stand up and leave when he reached for my arm. "I'm sorry, I couldn't contain."

"It's not funny," I said raising my eyebrows at him. He just giggled and lifted his hands in a sign of defeat.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it anymore," he smiled broadly at me and I rolled my eyes, smiling too. "So, I heard you and Jacob are an item now."

"That's not entirely true," I answered blushing. That damn blush; always telling more than I want to share.

"So, if you are not at item, can I ask you to the dance?"

"You waited until the last day to ask me to the dance?" I asked, blushing deeply.

"Actually, I heard it's not until next week, so I'm technically asking you with a week notice," he said, smiling a smile that makes every girl in this entire school melt in an instant. "I actually didn't ask you sooner 'cause I'm not going to be in town tomorrow, but now that the dance it's going to be a week later, I'll be able to go."

"Sorry Alec, but I don't do dances," I answered biting my lip.

"Why not?" he asked with a frown.

"Because I can't dance, I have two left feet," I said rolling my eyes. "Besides, maybe I'm not dating Jacob right now, but we are getting there."

"You know," he whispered, coming closer to me, making me blush instantaneously. "I'm better than Jacob, I'm not doing the funny business with half the town and, if you take me, I'll treat you so much better, with all the respect you deserve."

"I thought you were fucking Jacob," Cullen's voice said from behind me. I froze for a second and turn to see him sitting at my other side with a tray of food. I noticed that the cafeteria was full with people, apparently classes were over and I didn't even notice.

"I think we haven't met," Alec said, standing up and offering his hand. "Alec Volturi."

"Edward Cullen," he said, shaking his hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pissed off.

"I come here to learn," he said looking at me funny, while drinking soda. "Isn't that what people do at school?"

"What are you doing here at _my_ table?" I asked again.

"I think I'll go," Alec said, smiling at me. "See you later, Bella. Edward."

Edward and I nodded at the same time, I smiled a little and he turned around and left.

"What the fuck do you want Cullen?" I asked, exasperated. "Do you want to make me cry? Do you want to tell me how much you hate me? Do you want to talk about what kind of pathetic loser I was in high school? It's that it?" by the moment I ended my little rant I noticed that I was yelling and the entire school, well the part that wasn't sick, was looking at me with wide eyes. I looked at Edward and noticed he was wide eyed himself, his mouth hanging open and a french fry in his hand in midair.

"Stop bothering me," I whispered menacingly, looking at his eyes. "Get a life or start bothering someone else, I don't fucking care. Just. Stop. Bothering. Me."

I gathered my stuff and stormed out of the cafeteria, with everyone staring at me, but I didn't give a crap. _Let them stare_.

I went outside the building to the bleachers and sat there closing my eyes, with my head between my hands. This wasn't happening, this whole week was just a bad dream, I'm going to wake up now and I'll be on my bed and everything will be behind me. How can Edward be such a jackass? I was so happy this morning when I woke up and now I'm miserable and it's his entire fault! I don't know what I did this time; I was sitting there, doing nothing, talking with someone he doesn't even know! What is his motivation for messing with me? Why he decided to ruin something that doesn't even affect him? He just _enjoys_ making me suffer? Is just that? What I've ever done to him?

"I saw you didn't brought lunch," a voice said in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw Jess standing with a couple of sandwiches in her hand and a warm smile.

"You are a good friend Jessica," I said grabbing a sandwich and smiling back at her.

"I know," she said giggling. "I saw your little confrontation with Edward in the cafeteria."

"_Everyone_ saw that," I said with a groan. At this point everyone must be talking at my back, something I don't particularly like.

"Yeah," she said biting her lip. "But I'm proud of you, you know? If I were you I'll be crying in a bathroom, but you decided to take the bull by the horns, you are really brave."

"Am I?" I asked with a sad smile. "I don't think I'm brave Jess, I think I'm just tired, you know? Edward Cullen used to tease me on daily basis, crying on a toilet was something I used to do _every day_. I had no friends to hold on to, no self-esteem whatsoever, I was with this huge depression, always a step away from suicide - not that I use to cut myself - but the idea was always in my mind, and now, I have this amazing life, with incredible friends, finally feeling happy and Edward Cullen comes and ruins _everything_ and I can't take it anymore, I just CAN'T."

"I'm sorry," Jessica said with tears in her eyes. "You are such a nice person, you are so popular in this school, but you never look at people like they are less than you, despite everything that Denali and Mallory say, you are kind and thoughtful, you don't deserve this, any of this."

"You really are a good friend Jess," I said and I hugged her, with eyes full of tears as well.

"Thanks," she sniffed and squeezed my knee. "Do you want some soda?" she offered.

"Yeah, thanks," she gave me the soda and I had a big gulp, dissolving the nut that was in my throat. We opened our sandwiches and ate in silence.

The bell rang and we both looked at each other, fear filling our features.

"I hope he's not planning anything bad," Jess whispered biting her lip.

"There's only one way to find out," I said, standing up and grabbing my stuff, ready to go to Biology, the only class I share with Edward.

X xxx X xxx X xxx X

"Hello beautiful," Cullen said the moment I sat next to him and I froze. What's up with him?

"What fuck up thing are you trying to pull here, Cullen?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, faking shock.

"Please, don't treat me like I'm stupid and stop whatever you're doing, 'cause it's not going to work."

"I don't know what you're talking about Isabella," he replied looking ahead and scratching his beard.

"Oh, please, that's plain creepy, just stop, ok?" I said shivering. Really, what's up with this creep? Is he bipolar?

He opened his mouth to talk but Ms. Cope came inside the room to tell us that Mr. Molina was sick, so we'll be free for the next hour. I grabbed my stuff and walked away as fast as I could; I couldn't be near this new creepy Cullen, I don't know what he's smoking, but I don't like it. He's acting odd, so that must mean he's planning something, but I don't know what.

I reached my locker and opened it to put some books into my backpack to study this weekend, I was closing the lock when Edward spoke behind me, I jumped scared by his sudden appearance. _Is he here to 'warn' me again?_

I turned around a little dizzy; I felt cold perspiration running in my forehead. This can't be good! Maybe he was acting so weird 'cause he is planning to hurt me and he wanted to look innocent… Oh my god, what am I going to do? I've seen his arms, if he wants to punch me am sure he'll break something.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Please don't hit me," I squeaked. "I'll tell everyone that you don't have a crush for me, just please don't hit me."

_Silence_. Was he getting ready to hit me? Why was he taking so much time? I looked trough one eye and saw that he was several steps away. I relaxed a little and opened my eyes. Maybe he wasn't going to hit me after all.

"Sorry for ruining your lunch," he said looking to the ground and furrowing his eyebrows. He shrugged, turned around and left, and I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. _Did he just apologize to me? Is this really happening?_

I really don't remember much of the rest of the afternoon 'cause I spent all the time thinking about Edward. What was happening here? Why did he apologize for? When was the last time he has ever apologized to _anybody_? Does he have an agenda? Why is he doing this? What is he trying to pull? Why is he acting so weird? Is he trying to act all friendly so I become his friend and then he'll stab me in the back? _That sounds more like Edward… _I don't know what he is doing here, I just know I don't like it; it's giving me a weird vibe, the times he spoke to me today send chills down my back, but no good chills, more like "I'm-so-scare-I-may-pee-here" chills. I'm trying to think a reason but I fail to see the approach his taking here. Did he lose a bet or something? He doesn't like to sit with me, let alone talk to me, then why is he doing it? I know he thinks I'm no good enough to talk to him, he sees me as a piece of gum that got stock in his shoe and nothing more than that, hell, he think _less_ of me… I don't know what Edward's deal here is, but I know it's no good…

I parked in front of the Hale's house and took a deep cleansing breath. This Edward shit was making my head spin and it was giving me a headache. I knock on the door and Jasper's mom opened it.

"Hello sweetie," she said with a warm smile. Mrs. Hale is a very beautiful woman, Jasper and Rosalie got their big blue eyes from her, but Mrs. Hale hair is a lot darker, more like caramel. She is tall and thin and she's always smiling. She spends a lot of time at work, she's the head nurse in the town's hospital, she loves her job because she still gets to treat patients, something she says is very unusual for a head nurse, but she can do it because is a small hospital in a really small town. The twins must be really sick if she's home, she almost never takes a day off.

"Hi Mrs. Hale, how are you?" I smiled in response.

"I'm fine, thank you, please come in," she said opening the door and taking my jacket. "How are you? How is your father?"

"Fine, we're fine, thanks for asking," I said smiling a little more. She's always worrying about me and my father. "How are the twins?"

"Better," she said. "They are upstairs. Tell them I'll be up with some chicken soup in a little bit, please?"

"Sure," I answered and went upstairs to Jasper's room. "Knock, knock," I said when I was outside and the only response I got was a moan of pain.

I opened the door and saw Jasper with his eyes close, an arm hanging and his tongue out. His night stand was full of dirty tissues and an empty box.

"You're such a baby," I said rolling my eyes, even though he wasn't able to see it. I took a few steps where he was still with his eyes closed. I approached him and opened one of his eyelids with my fingers. "Your mother said she was on her way to inject you some medicine."

"You're kidding right?" he panicked opening his eyes like saucers; I smiled and he slapped my arm. "That's not fair."

"Well, I had to take some extreme measures," I said sitting at the end of his bed, tucking my feet under my legs. "It looked like you were dying there."

We heard someone knocking trough the wall that connected to Rose's bedroom.

"Yes?" Jasper asked trough the wall.

"Why is Bella in _your _room?" she asked, her voice muffled by the wall.

"Because she likes me better," he answered.

"Is that truth?" she asked, this time obviously talking to me.

"No sweetie, it just that his door is the first after the stairs, nothing else," I answered and then I shook my head to Jasper and winked at him, he rolled his eyes. "Why don't you bring that tush of yours over here so we can talk."

We heard her getting up and opening her door, she opened Jasper's door and smiled at me, she looked much better than Jasper. She stood besides Jasper's bed.

"Move your ass," she said, tapping her foot to the floor. He raised an eyebrow, but he still made some space for her. They act like they annoy each other but they share a connection that runs deeper than simpler brotherhood; they share everything, they don't keep secrets to the other, they are always thinking the same things and having similar reactions, they complement each other. I must say that I'm a little jealous, I want to have something like they have, I want a brother or a sister, but I'm doom, I'll always be an only child 'cause my parents are in no age to bring more kids into this the world.

"So, spit it up, what happened today?" Rose asked and I proceeded to tell every little detail. I told them about the good parts (my conversation with Alec), the bad parts (Edward ruining my conversation with Alec) and the weird parts (Edward winking, telling me beautiful and then apologizing).

To say they were shock is an understatement. I think they were actually waiting to hear the punch line, when it didn't come, their mouth dropped to the floor.

"Where are the hidden cameras?" Rosalie asked looking around the room.

"What do you think he is planning?" Jasper asked.

"I have no idea," I answered biting my lip. "I don't know what to think about it; I don't know why he is acting so weird."

"Maybe he finally understood that he was being an ass and is trying to make emends," Rosalie said. We looked at each other and burst into laughs

"Yeah, like that's going to happen any time soon," I laughed a little more.

"But really, why is he acting so weird?" Jasper asked again, after he could talk without laughing.

"For one moment I thought he was trying to act nice so he could have and alibi if he tries to attack me or something," I said looking to the floor.

"I wouldn't rule that out," Rose said quirking an eyebrow.

"I don't know," I whispered biting my lip.

"What are you talking about, Bells?" Jasper asked exasperated. "Don't you remember what happened Monday?"

"Oh, I know, but today, when I asked him not to punch me, I looked at him and he looked really abashed, he even back down a couple of steps."

"Really?" Jasper asked frowning. "That's really odd. Why is he acting so nice all the sudden?"

"Oh," Rosalie yelped with her hand on her mouth. "Oh my fucking god, I know what he's trying to do!"

"What?" both Jasper and I asked at the same time.

"He's not trying to act _nice_, he's trying to act _lovable_," she said, her eyes shining at her discovery. "Don't you see Bells? The winking, the compliment; he was flirting."

"Flirting?" I asked, numbed.

"Bella, he's trying to pull the same prank he did to you on your last year in Phoenix," she said, grabbing my arms and looking at me deeply in the eyes, making me understand.

"Oh my god, that motherfucker is trying to make me fall for him," understanding sinking down. Does he really think _that_ is going to work?

"And I have the perrrrfect plan of attack," Rosalie purred with a wicked smile.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Love it? Hate it? Pleeeeeeeeease, let me know! I freaking love your reviews! So write one, even if it's little, and I promise I'll get back to you :)_

_Btw, I'm taking a couple of english classes, so hopefully it'll show in a couple of weeks (otherwise I'll be wasting my money!)_

_Thanks for reading (and for waiting!) you guys are the best! **Gracias!**_

_Do you want LL&L teasers? Just check out **fictionators[dot]com** every monday and you may find a teaser :)_


	12. Advice

**Advice**

**EPOV**

I walked behind Swan trough the halls without her noticing. She opened her locker and put some books in her backpack, when she was about to close her I talked to her.

"Are you trying to get away from me?" I asked but I don't think she really listened what I said 'cause she jumped the moment I opened my mouth.

She turned around and seemed a little dizzy; she was closing her eyes tightly and that confused me.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" I asked; the confusion was thick in my voice.

"Please don't hit me," she squeaked, raising her arms and protecting her face. "I'll tell everyone that you don't have a crush for me, just please don't hit me."

Hit her? _Hit_ her? She really thinks I'm going to hit her? Edward Cullen doesn't roll _that_ way. Yeah, maybe I manhandled her a little the other day, but that was to prove a point, nothing else. I would never hit a woman, even if that woman is Swan. Oh my god, is she _shaking_? She's scared, she's really scared…

"Sorry for ruining your lunch," I mumbled looking to the ground, too embarrassed to look at her. Does she really think I'm that bad?

I turned around and left, I fished my keys out of my backpack with the intention of grabbing the car and drive to the park – that apparently is now my usual spot to think or blow some steam – but that idea went down the window when I remembered that I have to drive my sister home, so I just went to the library to read something before Spanish.

I remember opening a book but I think I never got the chance to read it; my mind was spinning fast with images of Swan shaking, protecting her face and asking me not to hit her. I've never hit her, how can she think I'm going to start now? Yeah, maybe I like teasing her, but that's it, I've never hit a woman and I don't intent to do it sometime in the future.

The bell rang indicating the start of the next class and I got up, shaking my head to erase any unwanted thoughts. I got to the classroom and I sat alone looking at the chair next to mine, Lauren's chair, and yesterday conversation with Alice came to my head. I got no friends here, and I'm terrible with those that are willing to fill that position.

I suddenly got up and the teacher looked at me funny.

"Señor Cullen, le pasa algo?" Mrs. Goff asked me what was wrong with a poor accent.

"Puedo ir al baño?" I asked her if I could go to the bathroom and she nodded, still looking at me a little surprised.

I almost ran through the hallways until I got to the bathroom; I got in, closed the door behind me and washed my face, I looked myself in the mirror and frowned at my reflection. I got my cell phone from my pocket and opened it. No texts, no missed calls; not a single soul from Phoenix had the decency to call me, not even Victoria, who actually asked me to stop bothering her. _And she was the one who said she loved you all the freaking time_. I washed my face again and walked slowly to my classroom; I sat in my chair and looked at my teacher, not really hearing what she had to say.

After the class I was already waiting Alice in the car. She got in looked at me and frowned.

"What happened to you?" she asked instantaneously.

"Nothing," I shrugged. I revved the engine, looking directly to the road ahead, but I could felt Alice's stare the whole time.

"Bullshit," she replied, I sighed, still not looking at her.

"Are you going to tell me?" she inquired, touching my shoulder lightly with her hand.

"Swan thought I was going to hit her," I blurted out, shaking my head.

"Okaaaay," she said. "What did you do to make her think that?"

"I just talked to her, that's all."

"That's weird," she replied. I shrugged and parked the car outside the house. We went inside and Emmett was playing a video game in the living room, all wrap up in blankets.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked him, leaving her stuff on the couch.

"Fine, thanks," Emmett said; his eyes barely leaving the TV screen. I looked at him and felt terribly bad for being such a dick lately. I took a control and sat by him; he looked at me raising an eyebrow and started the game again, silently accepting my silent apology.

We played for a couple of hours, killing each other in a Mortal Kombat match. At first it was a little weird, both of us sitting and quietly playing, but after a while we relaxed and ended up screaming to the screen and to each other.

"I'm sorry, Em," I told him, after he killed me for the fifth time on a row. "I know am being a dick, but I'm not doing it on purpose."

"I know Eddie-boy," he said, patting me on the shoulder. "Changing houses can be stressful."

"Tell me about it," I replied, sighing for what felt the hundred time in just a couple of hours. "I fucking hate this town."

"I would like to say the same, but I fucking love this town," he said with a wide grin, he dimples showing how happy he felt.

"Oh man, Blondie got you by the strings," I said shoving him, he laughed his ass off.

"I'm not complaining, she's fucking awesome."

"Does she carry your balls in her purse o she leaves them at home?" I asked him.

"Very funny," he said, smiling still and rolling his eyes. "She's pretty cool man; we made out the other day at her home, when you wouldn't take me home."

"I'm sorry for that," I told him sincerely.

"Stop apologizing, it's fucking weird. Besides, that may be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Are you in looooove?" I teased him.

"No," he told me, rolling his eyes. "But she's a great girl; I've never felt like this with anyone."

"Oh my god, who are you and where is my real I brother?"

"Ha, ha," he mock laughed. "I know I sound like a total wuss, but if you take the time to know her, you'll see how funny she's and how smart she is. And she totally gets my sense of humor and you know that's too much to ask for."

"Well, if she actually laugh from your jokes, then she's a total keeper," I winked at him and he smiled in return. _My god, he is really smitten with this girl._

"Well, I'm off to bed; if mom catches me here she'll have my head on a silver platter. I'm glad you finally getting your head off your ass."

He stood up and went to his room, with his blankets in his shoulder. I stretched and kept playing a little while, to blow some steam. After dinner I went to bed and tried to free myself of the thoughts that have been invading my head since this afternoon's incident. But I couldn't. I spent most of the night trying to sleep, but the picture of Swan shaking wouldn't leave my head. That was the first time I dream of Isabella Swan.

The next day I spent most of the day lurking in my bedroom, I only went out to have breakfast and lunch, at some point in the middle of the afternoon my sister showed up in my room, she laid in my bed and looked directly at me, finger crossed in her stomach. I was on my desk with my laptop opened, but not really looking at anything, I looked at her questioningly and she frowned.

"Talk to me," she demanded.

"Talk to you about what?" I asked, even though I know exactly what she wants.

"You can't fool me Big B," she added, quirking an eyebrow in a menacing way.

"Big B?" I asked, trying to get the conversation in another direction, although I already knew she wasn't going to fall for that. She won't leave this place until I spill the beans.

"Big Brother," she answered, smiling a little. "Now talk to me, what really happened? Why are you all apologetic and moping around?"

"I'm not moping," I replied, she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Edward, talk to me, you know I'm here for you. You can tell me anything," she said sympathetic.

"You are not going to give up, are you?"

"Not now, not ever," she said, smiling broadly.

"Annoying little pixie," I replied.

"Star talking, now!" she demanded.

"Okay, okay," I said, raising my hands in defeat. "It's the Swan thing; I can't stop thinking about it."

"Tell me what really happened, the entire story," she said, menacing me with her index finger.

"Okay," I said with a sigh. "Yesterday I was trying to act all nice, giving her compliments, winking at her way, trying to act as if I actually really liked her…"

"Are you trying to make her fall for you, so you can destroy her once she does?" she asked me, looking a little amused, but mostly annoyed.

"How did you know?"

"I know how your mind works," she told me. "I know that everything you have tried to piss her off has backfired, I know you can't think a way to really get to her. So you thought you can pull off the same prank you did in junior high."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"You know that's douchy in six different levels, right?"

"Did I ask for your opinion?" I asked annoyed.

"Keep it going," she said, sighing deeply.

"So, when we were in our biology class she told me to stop acting so weird and that it was plain scary," I said shrugging it off. "So, when the secretary told us that we didn't have a teacher, she left immediately and I followed her."

"Why did you follow her?" my sister asked.

"To keep my wooing magic coming," I said with a smirk and Alice snorted. "Well, when I got to her she was in her locker, putting some books in her backpack. She probably didn't heard me come, 'cause when I talked to her she jumped scared and turned around."

"It doesn't seem like she thought you were trying to hit her," Alice told me, scratching her chin.

"She actually asked me not to hit her Alice," I said a little annoyed, rolling my eyes for emphasis. "She turned around, with her eyes closed shut, and asking me not to hit her, she was actually shaking Alice, shaking!"

I didn't notice that I was raising my voice until the moment I yelled the final word. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm down. I felt Alice's little hand in my shoulder, trying to sooth me, I tried really hard not to flinch, I didn't want to hurt her feelings too.

"Edward, why she automatically thought you were going to hit her?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"What have you done to her to make her think you are capable of such a thing?" Alice inquired.

"I don't know," I said defensively.

"Edward!," she warned.

"I may have threatened her on Monday, but that's it," I said in a low voice, looking at my feet instead of looking at Alice's eyes.

"You threatened her?" she shrieked. "How could you do something like that?"

"I wasn't thinking and I was pissed," I argued.

"There's no excuse for what you did Edward," she replied.

"I know," I said with a low voice. "But I hate the fact that she's fucking untouchable now, everything I do piss her off for about two seconds before she's all happy again."

"And why does that bother you?" she asked in the same low voice.

"Because she's Swan, she's supposed to be miserable, she's nothing!"

"You are so full of shit, Edward," Alice said, clearly disgusted.

"Since when do you care what I do or say Alice?" I asked her. "When did you become into mother Teresa?"

"Since you are hurting yourself in the process," she yelled at me.

"I'm not hurting myself," I said stubbornly.

"Yes you are, you just can't see it," she replied. "Edward, you're so focused on hurting Bella that you don't have the time to make friends in this freaking town. Haven't you noted that you talk with the person you _hate_ instead of talking to anyone you actually like?"

"That's crazy," I said rolling my eyes.

"Is not," she argued. "I saw you yesterday in lunch, after Bella stormed out of the room; you end up eating alone at her table. You got no friends here, can't you see that?"

"Of course I can," I yelled back, angry tears pooling in my eyes. "But I didn't have any friends in Phoenix also, so why should I care now!"

"You got friends in Phoenix Edward, you were the most popular kid in the school."

"Well, those so called friends haven't picked the fucking phone to ask me how I'm doing. Not even a comment on Facebook for fuck's sake. How hard can it be? _Hello Edward, how are you hanging in that shitty town they call Forks? Hello Edward, we went parting last night, we missed you as hell. Hello Edward, I'm sorry to tell you that Victoria won't stop crying since you left._ But no, those motherfuckers don't care about me enough to do that, and the person who should have cared the most is the one who actually asked me to stop bothering me."

"Victoria?" Alice asked surprised. "Damn Edward, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, you are not a psychic."

"Edward, the only advice I got for you is this. Stop worrying about your old friends – who clearly are no worth your time – and start worrying about making new friends. There are nice people around here Edward, just start looking around. Stop focusing so much in pissing Bella off and focus on you."

"I guess you are right," I told her, sighing deeply. "Thanks Alice."

"You're welcome Big B," she said with a bright smile, winking. "You know I'm here for you."

She got up, kissed the top of my head and left me alone. Fucking Alice, I hate when she's right, which is almost the entire time, and now I know she's right and I have to do what she told me to. _Great._

I looked at my computer once again and logged in on Facebook, something I don't do so often anymore. I saw no messages and no comments, _go figure_, but I did see a couple of friend's requests. I opened the little window and saw that two persons added me; Tanya Denali and _Bella Swan_. _What the fuck?_

I accepted Tanya's request and left Swan's there, it's way too weird to be good.

I went to Tanya's page, her profile picture was taken in an angle where you could see her boobs in all her glory and I smiled immediately. Her status read _Sick as hell_, and I thought this was a nice opportunity to make a friend, _or more than a friend_.

I commented her status; _I thought you were sick, almost everybody in this fucking town is. Really missed you yesterday, I end up eating all alone in the cafeteria._

I was going to log off when I saw that she commented her status too; _You really missed me or you are saying that just to make me feel better?_

_Of course I missed you. See you on Monday?_ I commented back.

_Of course, I'll be waiting you at the parking lot before classes ;) XOXO,_ she replied after a couple of seconds and I knew I was going to have her eating off my hand in no time.

_Isn't that easy_, I thought to myself. _How hard is for my so called friends to do it? And Victoria? She left me hanging without a decent goodbye!_

I went to the profile page of Victoria's best friend and sent her a message.

_Hi Tara, it's Edward Cullen, remember me? Hey, I want to ask you a favor. Can you please tell Victoria that I don't know what her deal is, but I want to know why she doesn't return any of my calls or messages and why she asked me to stop bothering her? I can't understand any of it and she's acting like a royal bitch…_

_Can you also tell my so called friends, you included, that they are shitty little bastards, who apparently don't care much about me, 'cause it seems that is too hard to pick up the fucking phone and call me to know how am I doing!_

_I hope you all die and burn in hell,_

_Edward Cullen._

There, let her ponder that. I was going to log off once again when I decided to accept Swan's invitation and be her friend, I was too curious to know how her profile looked like. I went to her profile and her picture showed a laughing Swan in what looked like her room. Apparently she had all the people of Forks High in her Facebook, my sister included. I looked at her picture and saw several pictures of her in parties with the evil twins and the queasy girl, some of them with other people, some of them just themselves in their houses. I returned to her page and saw several messages in her wall, especially from a couple of weeks ago, when apparently was her birthday, everyone was wishing her a happy birthday and asked her about her _mythical party_. I couldn't believe it, Isabella Swan was actually popular, I didn't want to see it, but it was clear as water. She was fucking _popular._

_That can't be right. She can't be popular, she can't be more popular than me, she can't have more friends than me!._

Even though my sister told me not to focus in tormenting Swan anymore, I couldn't let this go, just couldn't. So I'm going to do this instead; I'm going to focus on getting friends _while_ I focus on screwing Swan. I know she doesn't believe that I actually like her, but maybe if I try hard enough – without showing that I'm trying hard – my wooing magic will finally work on her and she would fall at my feet like the rest of the girls I've ever put my wooing magic in action.

I tried to find out through her Facebook profile what kinds of things she likes; well, booze was definitely one of them, she had hundreds of photos with several different drinks, she also likes to read, too bad she loves the classics though, 'cause I personally hate them, and I can't work with that, she also enjoys going to the movies, listening to music and hanging out with the evil twins. Way too normal if you ask me, I don't know what these people see in her.

I traced a plan in my mind, trying to put me in different situations and trying to makes different plans for each, so nothing would backfire. I will try first to act like I'm not trying to make her like me and that I gave up making a fool out of her, then we'll casually find out that we like the same things, before she knows it we'll be spending a little more time together, where I'll start to give her compliments from time to time, so she would start falling from me without her knowing. She'll go for it, she won't know what hit her, and when she's all over the clouds in love for me I'll tell her the truth, that I think she's ugly, pathetic and a big time loser, and that I think she doesn't deserves someone like me, or anyone if that's the case.

Isabella Swan, prepare yourself to be woo and then crush.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Really short chapter, I know! But I read it a thousand times and everything I wanted to cover for this chapter was already there. That's why it took me so long to post it, I'm sorry..._

_After the next chapter (BPOV) that will cover the events on monday, we'll speed it up a little and we'll get to saturday, big event coming on saturday! (yes, the dance is on saturday) so don't give up on my story yet!_

_Thanks all of you for reading, it means a lot to me. And please, leave a review! I adore them and I promise I'll get back to you :)_

**_Gracias!_**

_Have you read my newst fanfic? A New Path? Two chapters already posted! Check it out, the link is on my profile ;)_


	13. The best defense

**The best defense**

**BPOV**

"Tell me why am I doing this, again?" I asked Rosalie who was sitting with me outside school. She sighed deeply and repeated one more time.

"You are doing this 'cause we need to make Edward think you are done fighting," she said, squeezing my shoulder. "He started a war and you are going to fight, but you want to be passive-aggressive about it, so he won't know you are actually fighting."

"He will know," I argued for what felt the hundred time.

"He won't," Jasper replied, sighing deeply as well. Even though Rosalie's idea was pretty good, I was getting cold feet; I didn't want to do this, something could easily backfire, especially in what I'm going to do now, Cullen will know that I'm faking it.

"I can't be _polite_," I spat, "and _apologize_ is definitely out of the question." They actually wanted me to _apologize _for yelling at him on Friday, are they crazy? I think so. Will that work? I doubt so. Will I do it? Of course, the alternative is to be murderer by the twins and I love to be alive.

"Yes you can and you _will,_ stop whining and put your best face, 'cause I see his car approaching," Rosalie looked at me and nodded, happy of what she was seeing. Then she took out her compact and checked herself out; this is going to be the first time she sees Emmett after the make out session and she was actually nervous about it. Can you believe it? Rosalie nervous and for a _boy_!

Cullen parked near the entrance and we walked there slowly. The three of them left out of the car, Emmett saw as approaching and a big smile formed in his face I looked at Rosalie and the same smile was forming in her face. Edward saw his brother and looked our way, a contrite smile forming in his face. I walked to face him and sighed.

"Hi, what's up?" he said raising his eyebrows. I was a little taken aback for his passive reaction but I recovered in a couple of seconds. I have to remind myself that he is just acting to be nice with me, just like I'll try to be nice back.

"Cullen, you hate me, I hate you, everybody knows this and there's no hiding it. But I wanted to apologize…" Well, this was the better I could manage and I was at least _trying_ to be a decent person.

"A-apologize?" Cullen stuttered, looking at me with wide eyes, apparently surprised about my behavior.

"Yes, I know it sounds weird, but I'm sorry for yelling at you last Friday. I know you didn't do anything on purpose and I just take it out on you. So… I'm sorry," it was the weirdest apologize I have ever given, I was sure that Cullen will notice and will start yelling at me. But the yelling never came.

"Ye-yeah sure," he kept looking at me surprised until we heard Tanya's voice approaching.

"Hi, Edward," she said with that annoying little voice, she looked at me like I was a dead animal and smiled at Edward, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you."

"Hi," Edward replied smiling, he turned around to me in an attempt to say something, but apparently he had nothing to say, so he shrugged, turned around and started walking. Tanya started following him like the bitch we all know she is and she stuck her tongue out to me when she was leaving, like I give a crap she was leaving with Cullen.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked from behind making me jump. He always found a way to creep on me and scare the crap out of me.

"Can you stop doing that?" I asked annoyed.

"No," he said chuckling and snaking his arms around me. "Am I still grounded?"

"What do you think?" I asked biting my lip; it was actually kind of fun having him grounded.

"I think you want to kiss me as bad as I want to kiss you," he said giving me a small kiss on my neck, making me shiver at his touch.

"Of course I want to kiss you," I confessed, "but I won't do it until you deserve it."

"You are mean," he whined, giving me another kiss, this time in my ear lobe.

"I know," I stated.

"And you are loving every second of it," he added.

"Yep," I told him. This time I turned around and gave him a peck on the lips, grabbed his hand and started walking toward the building. I saw Alice talking to Jasper in his locker, I gave him a wink when I walked beside him and he rolled his eyes.

"Your friends are falling so hard for the new kids," Jacob smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I can't help it, believe me, I've tried," I told him and Jake laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Are you planning on falling for one of the Cullens?" he asked me stopping outside my classroom. He was doing soothing circles in my hand.

"Are you kidding? The only one left is Edward and I prefer leprosy," I answered and Jacob laughed loudly.

"Then why were you talking to him this morning?" he asked, I narrowed my eyes and he looked the other way.

"You are jealous," I stated, he turned a soft shade of red and scratched his head.

"Is not like that," he mumbled.

"Oh, is so like that," I teased. "But don't worry, I was just apologizing for yelling at him, nothing else. Is you I want to kiss, definitely not him, actually the only thing I want to _do_ to him is _kick_ him, nothing else."

"Yeah?" he asked me looking directly into my eyes, the intensity of his stare was electrifying, there was so much going on under those deep brown eyes.

"Yes," I whispered, blushing by the way he was looking at me. He approached slowly and stop when our lips were about to touch. I gulped loudly, feeling my knees wobbling and my heart beating hard.

"You got to lift my punishment Bella," he said, looking at my lips, he liked his and then bit them. It was so damn hot. Then he gulped loudly and walked away, leaving me there all hot and bothered.

I went inside the classroom and saw that Jessica was already sitting in our usual spot.

"Why are you all smiley about?" she asked me with a knowing grin.

"Oh, I'm sure you saw me with Jacob outside," I told her rolling my eyes. She giggled and smacked me on the arm.

"For the record, you look so cute together," she said fluttering her eyelashes.

"I think is impossible to _not_ look cute when you are with him; he is so breathtakingly hot, that nobody gives a crap to the _thing_ it's walking beside him," I smiled and it's Jessica's turn to roll her eyes.

"You know that's not truth. Lauren didn't look cute with him," she stated.

"Well, he is hot, but not _that_ hot," I joked and we both chuckled.

"Talking about cute couples," I continued, whispering. "I finally have a plan to make Mike fall far you."

"You do?" she asked excited.

"Well, not to actually _fall_ for you, more than notice. But you have to start somewhere," I winked and she smiled brightly.

"Are you going to tell me?" she asked me but then our teacher arrived, so I mouthed 'later' and she nodded, with a big smile on her face. _Wow, she must _really_ like this guy_.

After class I told her what I was planning and she was practically bouncing, she thought it was a really good idea and was waiting for me to put it in action.

I went to my second class and caught Rosalie kissing Emmett.

"Stop that, you may get cooties!" I yelled at them smiling widely. Rosalie looked at me, chuckled and rolled her eyes. Emmett looked a little abashed but he chuckled too.

"Emmett doesn't have cooties," she replied, biting her lip.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Emmett," I said, sticking my tongue and turning around to talk to him.

"Seriously dude, if I was you I wouldn't do that," I told him and he started to laugh. Rosalie smacked me on the arm and pushed me inside the classroom. She turned around, gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek and told him they would meet at lunch; he smiled, turned around and left.

"Why did you do that?" Rosalie whined.

"I was bored," I said and she rolled her eyes again, she tried to look angry but the grin she was wearing was making that task impossible.

"I'm happy for you," I told her sincerely. "You look happy and I'm pretty sure he's not like his brother, he actually laughed at my lame joke and you know that put him in my good side."

"He should be on your good side, he is good to me and he _too_ thinks that Edward is a dick, so he's in our team and that's the most important thing."

"Yeah, because I'm pretty sure you are so in to him by the way he treats me, no by the way he treats your _tong_," I joked and mimicked a kiss and she laughed her ass off. She couldn't stop even though the teacher told her to shut up and that's when I started laughing too, so we both ended up in the principal's office.

The principal saw as and sighed deeply.

"I thought I was not going to see you two this year. What have you done now?"

"Apparently laugh is frown upon," I answered and Rosalie bit her lip trying hard not to laugh again.

"Why were you laughing?" he asked, writing something down in what looked like a diary.

"Just a stupid joke Bella made. But in our defense the joke was made before the class started, it's not our fault we couldn't stop laughing afterwards," Rosalie defended us.

"Well, if the joke was made before the class there's no need to punish you too, just try not to interrupt any classes and please, try not to come here again," he told us pointing at us with his pencil.

"Well, it wasn't on purpose, but I thought you were missing us, we usually see each other more often," I said, almost pouting.

"Well, I don't, so try not to do anything punishable; I already have a very busy day without the two of you being sent here. Now, go back to your classroom and no laughing until the end of the hour."

We were on our way out when the door opened and Mr. Molina came in with Cullen and Denali in tow.

"I caught this two doing the funny business behind the bleachers," Mr. Molina said looking directly at the principal, not even noticing that we were on the room also.

"We were just kissing," Edward mumbled, looking to the ground. Tanya looked at me and smiled smugly, she had _no _shame.

"I don't care if you were praying to the gods. You were supposed to be in classes and you weren't, that's a behavior I will not tolerate Mr. Cullen, and the same goes to you Ms. Denali, although I think this is like the fourth time you have heard this same speech," the principal told them. Rosalie and I tried to muffle our laughs but they all heard us anyway. Apparently Cullen didn't notice us also 'cause he turned a bright shade of red when he saw as standing at the corner.

"One week of detention for the two of you," the principal said referring to Tanya and Edward. "Now all of you can go to your classrooms. I don't want to see you here again, _any of you._"

We walked outside the office and when we were out of hearing range Rosalie and I started laughing uncontrollably again.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Tanya asked in a high pitch voice, giving us the evil eye.

"That was fucking priceless," Rosalie choked out between laughs.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your face," I told Cullen – who was still blushing – he gave me the eye as well but I couldn't care less.

"You were so embarrassed," Rosalie completed my thought.

"Well, I'll be embarrassed too if anyone saw me sucking face with this fucking bitch," I added, pointing Tanya with my thumb, who turned a bright shade of red, anger filling her every feature.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking about?" she asked, clenching her jaw.

"Oh, please, like you haven't been caught in the same position with at least seven other guys," Rosalie stepped in. Tanya was about to slap her when Cullen grabbed her wrist.

"Tanya, let's just go to classes," he said with a tired voice. "This is not worth it and I don't want another week of detention."

"Sure," she huffed and turned around, they walked away and parted ways in the hallway. Rosalie and I laughed some more and started walking slowly to our class, so by the time we got there the class was already over.

At lunch we sat with Emmett and Alice and it was fun, Edward was nowhere to be found and Jacob sat next to me gently rubbing my hand with his thumb in a very sweet way, it was great, I even started my Jessica-and-Mike-must-be-together plan.

"Hey Mike!" I yelled at him when he was passing by, he looked at me confused and walked slowly, waiting for me to yell at him it was a joke and we could all have a good laugh about it, nothing I have ever done in the past, but I've never talked to him without him talking to me first, so it sound plausible.

"Wha-what do you want?" he asked me looking a little nervous. I gave him my best smile and fluttered my eyelashes.

"My friends and I were planning to go to the movies and thought you would like to come along?" I told him and was really proud when my friends looked all serious and nodded in agreement.

"Are you kidding?" he asked skeptical.

"No, of course she's not kidding, but there's a motivation behind that thought," Rosalie said matter-of-factly. We looked at her annoyed, but it was all a part of the act, we all knew what to do, well, except for Jacob and Alice who were looking at us funny.

"Rose, can you just shut up?" Jasper told her rolling his eyes.

"What is it?" Mike asked with real curiosity.

"Well," I said sighing. "We need you to give Jessica a ride, because she just told us his father was taking her car to the shop tomorrow."

"And my car is already full with Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward," Rose added.

"And I won't take my truck, since I'll be riding with Jacob in his bike," I said, giving Jake's hand a little squeeze.

"And that's the reason we thought about you," Jasper said smiling. "Well, it was more of looking at you and the idea popped into our heads."

"Sure," Mike replied with a big smile. He must have been very exciting because he didn't notice the big holes in our story; Emmett, Alice and Edward have their own cars.

"We'll be going after school, there's a movie we want to watch – Love spelled backwards is love – and if we get out of here just after school we'll be able to catch it in the movie theater in Port Angeles," I added and crossed my fingers wishing Emmett will remember his part on the story.

"I'll need to drop my car home though," he told Rose. "I would leave it here if it wasn't for the fact that my dad needs it so badly." You think I'll leave anything to chance? I was sure Mike wouldn't noticed the flaws in our plan – unless you showed him the flaws at his face – that's why I made sure there was an excuse for not using Emmett's car instead.

"Yeah, and I'll need to leave mu truck at home too," I told Jake, biting my lip; he smiled, squeezed my hand and raised his eyebrows. _What is he up to now?_

"Shoot, you are right," Rose said acting surprised. "I know! You two," she said pointing at Jessica and Mike, "should go first, while I drive behind Emmett so he can drop his car home and Jacob does the same for Bella."

"Yeah," I said, nodding. "And they can buy the tickets while they are there."

"Yeah," Jessica said, sounding very excited. "What do you say Mike? Are you game?"

"Sure," he said with a bright smile. "I'm game."

"Great," I said, standing up and the rest of the group did the same. "Bye, Mike."

"Bye," he said and went to sit at his own table, smiling like a fool all the way.

"Well, that was easy," I said once we were outside.

"What was that?" Alice asked looking at everyone.

"That is the first part of my Jessica-and-Mike-must-be-together plan," I told her proudly.

"Does that mean we won't go to see the movie?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows, a smug smile in his face.

"Nope," I answered. "Just Mike and Jess."

"That's awesome," Alice said, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yes, it is," Jessica squealed and hugged me. The bell ranged there and we all parted to our different classrooms. Jacob grabbed my hand and led me to my biology class.

"How much are you going to pay me for not spilling the beans?" he asked with a smirk. _Oh, so this was it, this is the reason he was acting so smugly._

"How much do you want?" I asked him and bite my lip.

"I want you to lift up my punishment," he said getting a little closer, he got me trapped with him at my front and the wall at my back, everyone could see us 'cause we were near the door to my classroom, but I couldn't care less.

"Okay," I said and I gulped loudly, Jacob just grinned and leaned to give me one hell of a kiss, showing me how excited he was of me lifting his punishment.

"Don't make me take you two to the principal's office too," Mr. Molina whined next to us. We stopped kissing, laughed and Jacob left, without looking at my teacher and winking at me.

"Sorry sir," I told him smiling widely, even though I wasn't sorry, not one little bit.

"Sure," he said and rolled his eyes. He indicated me to come in and I did, sitting next to Cullen whose hair was even wildly that it normally was. _I think I know why he wasn't at the cafeteria today._

He saw me and smiled and, even though his smile was totally fake, I gave him my biggest smile in response – I was happy even though he was still in the picture and I want him to know it.

XxxXxxXxxX

Tuesday was just the same. I went to pick Jessica at her home (she shouldn't have a car today, remember?) and she thanked me for my fuckawesome idea – her word, not mine – all the way to school.

Jacob was waiting for me leaning against his bike, looking as hot as usual. Jess said she'll be inside and I went to where Jacob was with a big smile on my face. When I was near he reached for my hand and pulled me closer to him, he leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips.

"You look beautiful today," he said with a bright smile.

"I was going to say the same thing," I told him, looking at his delicious lips.

"Yeah right," he told me snorting, but I didn't say anything in response, I just leaned forward and gave him another kiss, he smiled against my lips and held me tighter. I grabbed his bottom lip between mine and sucked gently; he parted his lips and brushed my lips with his tongue, making me shiver all the way to my toes. Our tongues were slowly melting together when my hands traveled to his hair, tugging a little and bringing him even closer to me. All too soon we needed air – _stupid lungs and oxygen exchange_ – and ended our kiss.

"We are going to have a great time today," Jake said resting his forehead against mine.

"Today?" I asked, slightly confused.

"If I remember correctly, I have to follow you home on my bike after classes," he answered grinning.

"You know that is just a trick to make Mike fall in love with Jess," I replied.

"I thought we should act our parts right and have a little fun ourselves."

"I'm going to think about it," I told him, narrowing my eyes and giving him a peck on the lips, just in time to go to classes.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Cullen spent most of the day sucking faces with Tanya, which meant no Edward at my lunch table and that was just excellent. We confirmed Mike assistance to the movie today and he told as he was looking forward to it – so was Jess, who, by the time of lunch couldn't stop bouncing in her seat.

I actually got closer to Emmett today; he started messing with me saying I was an evil genius and asked me if I actually was the one who keyed Edward's car with the intention of getting Edward pissed at him, knowing Edward would leave him and that Rose will take the opportunity to take him at her home to give him some sugar. We all laughed at that, even Rosalie who was brightly red and I told Emmett that I'm good, but not _that_ good. Emmett was on my _cool_ list after that; he was funny, he had no intentions of teasing me like he used to and he is making my best friend the happiest girl in the entire earth and that's the most important thing.

At the end of the day we were all outside acting like we were going to the movies, minus Edward who is supposed to be in detention, which was actually great 'cause I doubt he would go along with the whole thing.

Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Alice said they would meet us later and Jacob and I verified that Mike was on his way with Jessica in the passenger's seat.

"So, what have you decided?" Jacob asked, leaning against his motorcycle.

"Come on bike-boy, I'll lead the way," I told him and went to my truck and drove to my house with Jake behind.

Half an hour later, while Jake and I were watching some TV on my couch – lame, I know, but I couldn't get distracted so my plan would work – I received a call from Jess, I smiled and answered, shushing Jake with a finger. He turned off the TV and tried to listen to my conversation with Jess.

"_Hi Bella,_" Jess said trough the phone. "_We are outside the movies and wanted to know where you were._"

"You better make the most of this opportunity Jess," I warned and smiled.

"_You are sick? I told you not to eat those burritos at lunch,_" she said exactly what I told her to. She was such a good actress, I was proud.

"Remember that you are not supposed to sleep with him on the first date," I remembered her; Jake laughed and shook his head.

"_Emmett got into a fight with his dad?_" Jess actually sounded surprised and preoccupied, she was rocking this.

"But you can still suck face with him," I added.

"_I hope he's not in so much trouble. I can't believe you are not coming and you wanted to watch this film so badly, but I guess is just Mike and Me."_

"Good luck Jess, I'll want a full report tomorrow morning."

"_Sure, take care Bella, love you._"

"Love you too, bye," I said.

"_Bye_," she told me and then hung up; I just wanted to jump up and down, so happy that this was going so great.

"You should hear your own advises," Jake said to my ear.

"What advice?" I asked in a whisper after gulping, he was too close and that was making me extremely nervous in a very good way.

"You should make the most of this opportunity," he almost purred the words in my ear and pressed his lips against my neck, just under my ear lobe.

"Mmhmm?" I asked, not able to form a coherent response to this.

"We should celebrate," he kept kissing my neck. "I got off my punishment today."

"Well," I gulped, fighting the urging to straddle his lap. "Have I showed you my room?"

He smiled, grabbed my hand and we were on my room before you could say the words _shape-shifter_.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sooooooooooo, what do you think? Please, pretty please with cherrys on top, leave a review for me and I swear I'll get back to you :)_

**_Live, Lie & Love Outtake:_**_ Yes! I posted an outtake (in case you didn't know) is about RxE first make out session at Rose's house. The story is on my profile and there I will post different outtakes from this story!_

**_Warning!:_**_ Did you noticed I changed the summary of this story? I thought is important for you to know there'll be a violence scene in a couple of chapters, I didn't tell you sooner 'cause I was not planing on posting it, but now I'm thinking otherwise... Well, I thought you should now, so you won't get there blindly._

_You are the best for reading my story, I love you all! **Gracias! :)**_

_I own a blog now; **conaab. blogspot. com **where I write about my boring normal life and where I also write fanfics recommendations, in case you want to chek them out ;) [here I only write in English]_

_You can also follow me on my twitter **conytabustos **:) [here I write in english and spanish]_


	14. Look who's talking

_**A/N:** The summary says lemons, right?_

* * *

**Look who's talking**

**EPOV**

Cell phone? _Check._ Cigarettes? _Check._ Wallet? _Check. _Condoms? _Check._

Yes, I said it: _Condoms_. In the last couple of days my "relationship" with Tanya has gotten serious and serious by the second. Even though I told her I wasn't looking for a relationship, that my last girlfriend "_broke my heart"_, Tanya won't give up on me, she even said that she didn't care if we never become a couple, she just wants to be with me, even if no one in the whole school can know about us, that's why we've been sneaking around from prying eyes and we've spent most of our time making out in the janitor's closet – or JC, how Tanya likes to call it – and this sessions have become more and more hotter. Yesterday at lunch, Tanya spent a good twenty minutes in her knees with her mouth wrapped around my cock and Lemme tell you, this girl knows what she's doing and that's the main reason why I haven't fuck her already, she knows _too much_, god knows how many diseases she may be carrying, that's why I've stop myself; I won't put my dick _there_ without some kind of protection around it.

The idea of having sex soon makes me really happy, nothing can bother me today, the fact that my friends apparently don't care about me, or the fact that Victoria doesn't care about me one little bit, not even the fact that Swan is getting really cozy with my siblings. Now that I come to think about it, the latter is actually a good thing, I won't have too many problems trying to approach her now that she's hanging with my brother and sister most all the time, it'll be easier now, making her fall in love with me and then crush her.

"Someone looks happy this morning," Tanya said approaching me and kissing me on the cheek. Lauren was with her, pouting and frowning at something.

"Someone doesn't," I said, pointing at Lauren. Tanya looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Apparently Jacob and Swan are officially dating now," she said.

"I don't know what _he_ sees in _her_," Lauren said, rolling her eyes and sighing dramatically. "She's _so_ not pretty, her tights are too fat and her lips are too big, besides, everyone in this school knows what a _whore_ she is…"

I looked at the way she was looking at and saw Swan hanging from Jacob's neck, both of them kissing lightly, not even noticing that half the school was looking at them.

"Maybe Jacob is blind," I told her and Tanya hid a snort. Lauren made a weird noise and went inside the building without looking back.

"Did you bring _them_?" Tanya asked me, a flirty smile in her face. She didn't have to tell me what she was talking about, it was clear in her face she meant the condoms that were in my backpack.

"Of course, like I said I would," I replied.

"Great," she said, a huge grin in her face._ Nobody can resist Edward Cullen_. "I was thinking maybe today we could skip PE."

"I don't know if I could, I don't want to get caught again, my mom is not too happy that I'm already on detention," I told her and she bit her lip, frowning deep in concentration.

"Maybe you don't have to skip the whole class, you can go, let the Coach see you and then make a run for it," she suggested.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Coach Clapp stops paying attention to us after forty minutes of classes," I told Tanya and she grinned widely.

"Great! Then I'll fake something like menstrual cramps and be free as well."

"Good, because we've been skipping lunch the last couple of days and I need my meals," I said and she laughed. In that moment the bell rang and we went on our separate ways. I got in my first class and sat in my usual stop next to Blondie.

"Emmett told me to tell you he saw you taking them," she told me the moment I sat, and I turned a bright red. _Fuck, he saw me taking the condoms_.

"Saw me take what?" I asked her and she smiled.

"He wouldn't tell, but, by the look on your face it got to be something good," she said, grinning. "What did you took?

"Like I'd tell you," I replied and she looked abashed.

"Well, if you don't tell me, Emmett will."

"He won't if he knows what's best for him," I replied and she raised an eyebrow, smiling even brightly. I'm going to _kill_ my brother.

Later, when it was time for PE I saw Tanya come out of the gym with a brilliant smile.

"Did he buy it?" I asked her.

"Of course he did," she said, shrugging. "You just have to say the word _menstrual_ to make all men shiver and give you almost anything you want."

"Yeah, my sister does that, with me and with my brother… and with my father also," I told her, remembering how many times I had to do something for her because she had _menstrual cramps._

"We have to endure it, the least we can do is making the best of it," she said with a shrug. "So, see you in forty minutes?"

"Of course," I said giving her my signature crooked smile; I could see her getting wet just by looking at it. _That's why my brother calls my smile the panty-dropper… _"Same place?"

"Of course," she said and whispered in my ear. "I'll be nice and ready for you."

"What?" I asked gulping loudly, but she was already walking away from me, swaying her hips, probably knowing I was still looking at her.

After that I couldn't concentrate much in the class that was in front of me, all I could see was Tanya, with her legs wide open, face flush, her body slightly damp with sweat, her long fingers hidden under her panties, playing with herself, moaning my name…

I had to shake my head a ton of times to get that picture out of my head, the last thing I need right now is a tell-tale hard-on in my pants. After forty painful minutes, Coach Clapp gave us a basketball ball and left us alone to play until the hour was over, so I took my chance and I went to find Tanya in the janitor's closet.

Before I went to the janitor's closet I changed clothes in the bathroom and went to my locker where I put away my bag, only saving a couple of condoms and my wallet in the pockets of my jeans. I got to the closet and I looked around; still everyone was in class. I knocked lightly on the door, but no one answered, I knocked again and put my ear on the door to see if I could hear something.

_Is that? Holy shit! It is! Is a moan!_

After hearing a loud moan coming from inside I opened the door and could see Tanya just like I picture her in my mind, I closed the door behind me and gulped in anticipation.

"Having fun there?" I asked, my voice smooth, no signs of lust; _Tanya_ wants me, I don't want her, I could have anyone I want and I'm doing her a favor.

"Not as much as I could have if you were over here," she said, slowing the pace of her hand. I approached and she put her free head in my pants, just on top of my dick, making it twitch.

"I think you need some help," she said, so she got on her knees, unzipped my pants and took my almost hard cock in her hand, licking her lips and looking in to my eyes as she put it in her mouth slowly, until the tip touched the back of her throat, making me moan loudly.

"Did you like that?" she asked me in a half moan and I grabbed her hair firmly in a ponytail, driving her into my dick again. I hate when girls ruin everything by talking, the only sound I ought to hear when my penis is inside of you is a _moan_, if not, shut the fuck up.

Her head started bobbing rhythmically, filling me with pleasure. I was looking at the ceiling when I heard – and felt – Tanya moan around my length, making me look down, to catch her playing with herself, while her mouth was wrapped tightly around my cock. It was fucking _hot_.

"Go sit on that table," I said, jerking her head up with the hand that was tied around her hair. She smiled at me, looking through her long lashes and did what was told.

I took her jeans and her panties off in one fluid movement, noticing only then that she wasn't wearing her long boots, probably knowing that something like this would happen. When I looked at her, semi-naked like she was, my dick twitched in joy when I noticed that her pussy was bare and it was glistening with her wetness. I spread her legs even further away and positioned myself at her entrance, the tip of my dick teasing her pussy, making her moan and shiver.

"Fuck me," she said looking into my eyes and I didn't need to be told twice. I took the condom out of my pocket and rolled it down my length, I grabbed her hips, put my dick at her entrance again, but this time, instead of teasing her, I pushed hard into her wet pussy making her scream my name. The next time I did this I was careful enough to cover her mouth with one of my hands, the least I wanted was to get caught, but Tanya thought it was a good idea to lick my fingers instead, making me moan this time.

I started picking my pace, driving faster and faster into her pussy, my hand traveling under her shirt and under her bra until I could touch her hard nipple, flickering it with my index and pumping my dick harder into her.

"Fuck… Edward," she said breathlessly, digging her nails in my shoulders and liking her lips in pleasure. She leaned forward and put my earlobe between her teeth, biting it softly, her tongue teasing it, she left it and whispered into my ear; "harder."

And I did what she asked me; I started pumping her harder and harder, feeling her walls tremble around my dick, she was coming so I picked my pace, squeezing her breast with my left hand and pulling her head backwards by her hair with my left, sucking the skin of her neck and she came hard into my cock, barely holding from screaming my name too high, telling me how hard she was coming…

Feeling her so tight around my dick made me come too, I could feel her sucking the skin of my neck too, but I couldn't care less, I closed my eyes and felt myself coming, seeing white dots and tensing all over with pleasure… It was fucking good.

I rested my head on Tanya's shoulder, she kept telling me how good I was, but I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to get my breathing under control, trying to get some oxygen into my brain. I pull my dick out slowly, pulling the condom carefully with it, Tanya tensed a little while I did this and a soft moan escaped from her mouth.

"That was so good," she said, biting her lower lip and her eyes shut close. "I don't think I'll be able to move."

"I tend to have that effect," I told her and she opened her eyes, smiling brightly. Her face was flushed and her hair was a mess, she eyed down and saw that I was still using the condom.

"You should throw that," she said, getting up and grabbing her panties. "There are some tissues in my bag, you can put it there and I can go out first and throw it out in a trashcan."

I did as I was told while Tanya got dressed; she tried to tame her hair without success, so she took a hair band and pulled her hair in a messy bun. She took the dirty tissue off my hand, pulled my neck down and kissed me on the lips.

"See you later," she said, walking out of the room, looking from side to side, she winked at me and closed the door. I pulled my underwear and my jeans up, waited for a couple of seconds and went outside too, also looking from side to side, when I saw that no one was around I stepped out, closing the door shut behind me and went to the bathroom, washed my face and drunk some water.

After picking my bag from my locker and leave the unused condoms there, I went to the cafeteria, put a few items in my tray and went to sit with my brother, who was all alone in Swan's table.

"Little brother!" he said when he saw me. "Thought I'd never eat with you again."

"Did you miss me?" I asked, opening my turkey sandwich.

"Not much," he told me with a huge grin. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" I inquired.

"You know," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Sex with Tanya."

I almost choked with the bite I took from my sandwich and Emmett started laughing loudly, the few persons that were on the cafeteria were staring at us.

"Oh come on," he said once he could stop laughing. "You know I saw you taking the condoms this morning."

"You are a deuce, you know that, right?"

"You still haven't answered my question," he reminded me.

"No will I," I told him, taking another bite from my sandwich. "How are things with Blondie?"

"Do you actually care or are you just asking to change the subject?" he asked me and I shrugged in response. I do want to change the subject, _but_ that doesn't mean I don't care.

"Actually is great," he continued, stealing one of my fries. "I asked her to the dance."

"You are going to the dance?" I asked surprised, my brother _never_ goes to the dances, even though he could have asked any girl he wanted, he thought dances were lame, so do I, but I still went to the dances, I always won the crown at proms and got to get laid with my date afterwards.

"Yeah," he shrugged off like it was not big deal, even though that, coming from my brother, it was _huge_. "Are you going to invite someone?"

"No," I answered instantaneously. If dances were lame back in Phoenix, dances must really suck here in Forks.

"Why not?" he asked me, frowning.

"'Cause dances are _lame_," I told him.

"Thank you," I heard Swan's voice behind me. "Dances _are_ lame."

She sat in front of me with Black, Blondie, Blondie's twin and my sister. The queasy girl was nowhere to be found.

"You are only saying that because you've never gone to one," Blondie replied after kissing my brother's cheek.

"No, I've never gone to one _because_ they are lame," she stated, rolling her eyes. I personally thought she has never gone to one 'cause she has never been _invited_ to one, but I didn't want to say it, I have to remind myself to be good with Swan from now on.

"Come on Bells," Jacob said smiling at her, "let's go, it'll be fun."

"Sorry Jake," she said, biting her lower lip. "I don't do dances, mostly because I think they are lame, but also because I can't dance."

"You can't?" he asked, eyebrows raised high.

"Two left feet," Blondie answered instead of her and Swan gave her the evil eye.

"Shush you," Swan said and turn to talk to Jasper. "Tell your sister I won't talk to her. I won't talk to traitors."

"Traitor?" Emmett asked, looking at Rosalie with confusion.

"She's mad at me because I'm going to the dance with you," she answered with an eye roll.

"That's the problem?" Emmett asked surprised. "I invited Rose to the dance and she said yes?"

"The problem is that you're taking Bella's love of her life," Blondie's twin told him.

"What?" I asked, spiting some of the soda I was drinking, they all laughed at my reaction, my siblings included; apparently I'm not getting some inside joke.

"Haven't you heard that Rose and Bella are lesbian lovers?" my brother snickered.

"Their love runs deeper than our twin bond," Jasper added solemnly.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it_," Blondie sang with perfect pitch, leaving me, my brother and my sister speechless and with mouths wide open.

"Didn't know you girl could sing there, Big E?" Swan teased him.

"I knew she could play the cello, not that she could sing too," he answered, looking at Rosalie with awe in his eyes, she was smiling smugly.

"They both can," she said, rolling her eyes. "The twins have lovely singing voices. I, personally, found it a bit annoying."

"She only says that because she can't carry a tune, not even if her life was depending on it," Blondie's twin told us and it was his time to receive Swan's evil eye.

"You are mean," she said with a pout. "I don't love you anymore."

"You don't care I can't really sing or dance, right Jake?" she turned to Black with big puppy eyes and everyone laughed.

"I don't" he said smiling and he kissed her on the lips.

"Oh, stop please, or I may start puking," Rosalie said, faking a gag.

"You better get some of your own medicine," Alice said, speaking for the first time.

"Nobody force _you_ to see _us_!" Emmett replied and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Puh-leez, you were having a make-out session in our front yard, I could _not_ see it," she whined.

"I'm sorry Alice," Blondie said, cheeks bright red. "We just got carried away."

"I know, I forgive _you_" she said, sighing dramatically, Emmett was going to reply but Alice was already talking. "You never told me if the plan worked or not," she talked to Swan.

"Oh yes!" Swan replied, excited. "Why else do you think Jess is not here?"

"So, she's with Mike?" Alice inquired.

"She's having a pretty interesting mouth-to-mouth conversation right about now," Swan answered, looking at her watch for emphasis.

"You are good," Alice said impressed.

"Well, thank you," Swan said just when the bell rang; we all stood up and went to the dumpster to throw our trash. Swan said something to Jacob, kissed him on the lips and went to stand in front of me.

"Walk with me to our class? I need to talk to you" she told me, taking me by surprise.

"Su-sure," I stuttered, walking next to her. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I apologized to you on Monday," she reminded me. "And now I want to offer you a truce."

"A truce?" I asked confused. _This is as weird as she apologizing._

"Yeah," she said and bit her lip. "I really like your siblings, I like spending time with them and they _are_ your brother and sister, so, if me hanging out with them _means_ I'll be spending some time with you too, I thought a truce was in order."

"You want to hang out with me?" I asked, even more confused; this was making no sense at all…

"That's not what I said," Swan said with a small giggle. "I know you don't like me Cullen, we've already covered that on Monday, I'm just saying, due to my new relationship with your brother and sister, we'll be seeing each other more than we want, so we could use a truce, like _hating our guts only when no one is around_ type of thing."

"Actually, that's not bad," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "I can pretend like I don't hate your guts in front of my siblings."

"Good," she said, stretching her hand. "Want to shake on it?"

"Sure," I said and we shook hands. Actually this was even better than I could have thought; if Swan thinks I'm friendly due to our truce, it'll be easy for me to get closer to her, making my plan even better, she won't even see it coming…

Thursday was pretty much the same – sex in the janitor's closet included – and lunch time was even nice, my brother was goofing around with Swan and let me tell you, even though that I hate her guts, is pretty hard not to laugh when she's bantering with my brother… My sister is head over hills for Blondie's twin, but you can see he doesn't notice, he's always somewhere else, unless he's talking to his twin or to Swan. And there's a new addition to the table, even though you can see not everyone is happy about it, apparently the queasy girl found herself a boyfriend, this guy named Mike – I think I share my Literature class with him – and he's sitting in Swan's table now, not that she looks too happy about it, but she's doing it, 'cause apparently the fact that him and Stanley are together is a big deal, although I don't see why, none of them seem to interesting whatsoever.

At home things are a little less tense then Monday, when my mom grounded me for getting myself at week at detention, she was so mad you could see the vein in her forehead pumping furiously and my dad wouldn't talk to me for two days, but now they are calmer, seeing that my misbehavior was a one-time occasion and no, every-time occasion like it used to be in Phoenix. My sister is talking to me more than she talked to me back there, she says it's because I'm nicer here in Forks, but I believe it's because she got no one else in here and none of their friends back in Phoenix are talking to her, but she says that's not the case.

"You gotta stop sleeping with Tanya," she said for the hundred time since she found out yesterday.

"Stop bothering me about it," I replied. She didn't found out because I told her, she found out 'cause apparently the gossip is spreading like wildfire in school.

"I won't stop until _you _stop! She's nasty Edward," Alice added, even though we already had this same argument yesterday afternoon.

"She's not so bad," I argued. "Maybe she's been around a little…"

"A little?" Alice shrieked. "She's slept with half the boys in our school!"

"Well, I don't give a flying fuck," I said and turned around to the computer, checking my email account, even though I knew nothing would be there, then I checked my facebook account…

"Holly fuck," I said out of breath. "The bitch answered."

"What bitch?" Alice said looking from behind my shoulder. "You got a PM from Tara?"

"Yeah, I sent her a message last weekend, remember?"

"Well, read it," she said, taking the mouse from my hand and clicking on the PM box and a long message came to view.

"Leave," I told Alice. She looked at me with wide eyes and knew I wasn't kidding, so she walked away from my room looking hurt. I couldn't let her see this, 'cause this, the first interaction I had had with any of my old friends, could not be what I'm expecting – a deep and real apology – and I don't want her to be here if that's not the case. So I took a deep breath and read.

_Edward: I told Victoria about your last message and she told me to write this to you and, I quote, "not a comma more." Here it is._

_Edward when Tara told me about the text you sent her I couldn't be more surprised and, at the same time, pleased I was so wrong about you. I thought you were the one who wouldn't talk to me, that's why our friends and I stop talking to you the moment you took off to Washington. I have all the reason to believe you don't know what happened to me and now I know it was my mistake not to tell you myself instead of leaving someone else to it. I need to talk to you, not through facebook, but through a phone, I need to hear your voice and know it's you I'm talking with and no one else. The problem is that my mother took my phone away and it's doing everything in her power to leave me without any human interaction outside school – and she's doing a great job at it… I only could pass this message to you because Tara talked to me in class and I could give her a note with everything I wanted her to put in this text. But I have a plan, even though my mom is trying to deprive me of any human interactions, I still have school assignments and this Saturday we have a group project so everyone is going to get together at my house to do it, so then I will borrow Tara's phone and I will give you a call, knowing how my mother is acting, I will only have a few minutes alone at most, so you better be carrying that phone of yours all day, 'cause there may be no chances like this in the near future and you REALLY need to know what's going on…_

_Don't think I've stop loving you, 'cause that's not the case. I will always be yours…_

_Love, Victoria._

_There you have it, if what Victoria thinks is the truth, than I owe you an apologize Edward; I thought you were being a big deuce, but apparently that's not the case, so I'm really sorry, for me and all of us, for cutting you out. I hope you are doing okay and everything will work out._

_Tara._

After reading the message a couple of time there was only one thought running through my head; _what the fuck?_ This was making no sense and apparently I will have to wait until Saturday to figure it out…

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I just got my computer back a couple of days ago and I lost **everything** in it, my stories included (even a couple I'd never posted) and I had to re-write this chapter again, but at least I have a computer to write (my fingers were itching to write something!) __I will be trying to write faster then normal to make up for the time lost, I swear!_

_Thanks for reading, especially the one's that have been since the beggining and haven't lost their hopes in this story, even thought all the troubles I've had in posting it... You are truly the best._

**_Please, leave a review and I'll get back to you, I just want to know what you think :)_**

_As always, you can follow me on my twitter ** conytabustos** or you can check out my blog **conaab . blogspot . com**_

_Love you all!_


	15. La Push

_**A/N: **I wrote as fast as I could, I swear!_

* * *

**La Push**

**BPOV**

Is Saturday, the day of the big dance where everyone is going, minus Bella Swan, of course. Since my first year in Forks High almost every guy has asked me if I wanted to go to the different dances and proms and I've always denied each one of them, telling them I thought the whole idea of a dance it's too lame, although we all know the truth; I can't dance. I remember I always wanted to go to the dances back in Phoenix, but, of course, no one ever invited me, so I never got the chance and now that every guy ask me to go I realize that if I go I'd make a fool of myself, so I've turned every guy down, including Jake, who asked me three times before finally realizing I had my mind set. But he didn't give up and that's why on my way to La Push today, because he said I got two choices; going to the dance or spending the whole day in the rez with him.

I parked on First Beach and saw Jake's bike not too far away. I jumped out of my car and started walking to his bike but he was nowhere to be found, when I was about to turn around someone grabbed me and I screamed.

"You scare so easy," Jake laughed in my ear, holding me in a bear hug, his body heat warming me.

"I hate when you do that," I stated trying to wiggle out of his hold, only making he hold me even tighter.

"You won't scape Miss Swan, not until you confess how much you enjoy when I scare you," he whispered, holding me a bit more tightly and pressing a kiss in my neck.

"I won't!" I screamed, wiggling my legs in the air, making him laugh.

"You leave me no choice Bells, I'll have to throw you to the water," he replied and started walking with me in his arms. I was laughing and trying to break free with all my strength, but Jake didn't even look like he was using all of his. We were a few feet away from the water when I started to beg form him to drop me.

"You know what you have to say, Bells," he answered, coming to a stop.

"I enjoy when you scare me," I said, trying to get my breathing down to normal after laughing and screaming so much. But instead of releasing me he threw us on the sand and he landed on top of me.

"Hi," he whispered, his face inches from mine.

"Hi," I gulped loudly, still trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"Sorry for scaring you," he said with a small smile. "But it's cute when you yelp and jump, and seeing you angry is quite endearing."

"You say that because you have never seen me _really_ angry," I replied, quirking an eyebrow. He kissed me on the tip of my nose and shook his head.

"I have seen you like that and it's not an experience I want to revive," he stated, looking at my lips. "I can't stand it."

"Then, behave," I answered, gulping once again. His body was everywhere, I could feel him in every inch of my body, he was holding his weight with his elbows, so he wasn't crushing me, but he was close enough to warm my body with his.

"I'll be good," he said with a smirk. "But I won't behave."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I stupidly asked, only to be answered with one hot kiss.

"I'm okay with that," I answered a little breathless when he released my mouth.

"I'm glad, because I'm planning on doing it again," he replied and he crushed his lips to mine once again. This time I freed my hands from under his body and I scratched his back slightly – which he approved with a soft hum - and put my arms around his neck. He backed away a little and took my lower lip between his teeth, looking at my eyes while doing so, making my whole body shiver with pleasure, then he pulled a little and a soft moan escaped from my mouth, making him shiver instead. With one of my hands I started scratching his head and he hummed again.

"We have to stop, unless you want to have a pretty hot make out session in the middle of the beach," he said, pulling away from me and offering me his hand.

"I thought we were already doing that," I stated, feeling my cheeks warm up when I realized that we were in fact on a – _very public_ – beach.

"Oh baby, you don't know half of it," he replied with a huge grin. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we started walking along the beach.

"So, what's the deal with Cullen?" he asked me all of the sudden.

"What do you mean?" I asked him confused. It's been more than a week since the last time he's bothered me – apparently Rose's plan was working, he just _stopped_ bothering me, although I don't know why, I haven't done _anything_, but who cares? Cullen is off my back and that's great.

"Wasn't he in the let's-destroy-Bella campaign?" he clarified.

"Yeah, I don't know what got into him, he just stop bothering with no apparent reason," I answered. "I even asked him to make a truce the other day and he said yes."

"A truce? He won't bother you anymore?"

"It's a truce Jake, not a _miracle_," I corrected him and he snorted. "We said we won't bother each other in front of Emmett and Alice, but when they are not around we can start the hating."

"Well, something is something," he accepted. "And the photo thing is already wearing off."

"It was about time," I replied annoyed that he bring the subject up, I've tried to act cool about the whole deal but, honestly, it is wearing _me_ off, although the teasing drop down a notch with the whole 'Edward-has-a-crush-on-Bella' deal, there's still some people that calls me names when they see me and a girl even uploaded the picture in _facebook_, were there where one hundred and twenty comments, I even added a few of them, making people believe I didn't care, but reviving all that shit brought back some bad memories and gave me a few nightmares.

"Don't mind them Bella," Jacob told me sensing my mood. "Shit happens; just don't let it bring you down."

"You're right," _but that doesn't mean I can do it…_

"And what's the deal with Alec?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "He talked to me the other day, but now he barely acknowledges me when he sees me."

"He's a freak," Jake stated.

"He's not, he has a lot of trouble back at home and people just don't get it."

"And you do?"

"Of course I do, we were pretty good friends when the all this crap with his sister happened," I replied. "And it's hard enough to have your sister locked up in a mental institute; you don't need to add a bunch of teenage boys talking about you and your family behind your back."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he sighed. "Maybe something else happened with his sister and that's why he's not talking to you again… Although I'm glad he's not talking to you."

"Why?" I inquired.

"Because he wants you and he can't have you," Jake replied with a smirk, making me giggle.

We got to the same white driftwood where we made out a couple of weeks before. He helped me up and we sat there in silence, he was tracing patterns in the back of my hand.

"What's on your mind?" I asked him. He looked at me with a sad smile and then he managed to end up lying in the driftwood with his head in my lap. If I try to do the same I'd end up in the ground with my mouth full of sand.

"We've been having some _issues_ with some of my friends," he started, closing his eyes when I began scratching his head lightly.

"What kind of _issues_?" I pushed him to continue.

"Sam is giving Embry and Quil a hard time and it sucks," he said, sighing deeply.

"Why is he doing that?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Sam hates them," he confessed. "He only lets them _in_ because they are my friends. But he's always doing shit like this."

"And why do Embry and Quil put up with his shit?" Jake opened his eyes and looked at me seriously.

"Because you have to put up with Sam's shit until he says not to," he said in a contrite voice. "I've already told you, Sam's is a bad guy, Embry and Quil want nothing to do with him but he would send someone to bit the crap out of them if they decide to stop being a part of Sam's circle."

"Oh, Jake! That's awful," I replied horrified and he just shrugged. "Didn't you tell me that being in your little gang was great? That you had a lot of friends that got your back? That you take care of each other?"

"It is," he rushed to clarify. "It's just Sam, the guy believes we are the Mob or something, he sees himself like some kind of godfather. But the rest – Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jared – are people you can really trust and you know they'll be there for you if you need them."

"Then why don't you do something about Sam's attitude?" I inquired.

"We've already talk about it," he answered. "We just need to know there are more people who don't care about Sam's attitude to do something, or some of us could end on the hospital."

"Why don't you go to the police?"

"He haves some friends in there too," he answered, clearly frustrated for that fact. "We are dealing with this Bella; you don't have to worry, ok?"

"Of course I worry," I frowned, how can he tell me all of this and expect me _not_ to _worry_? "I care about you Jake; I care about your well-being."

"That's sweet," he pushed himself to a sitting position and jumped to the ground, stretching his hand to help me down. The moment I was down, his arms were embracing me and his lips were on mine.

"Thank you," he said, pressing his forehead to mine, our breaths heavy after our kissing. "It's nice to have someone – besides your family – that cares about you."

"You're welcome." He gave me one final kiss and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we started walking again.

"Hey, I heard Charlie and Sue have a date tonight?"

"Were did you heard that?" I asked shocked, I've only known that since this morning and I'm his _daughter_.

"Oh, there are no secrets here," he answered with a wink. "I think they make a cute couple, although I've heard that Leah doesn't care much about your old man."

"Well, I don't care much about Leah, so we're even," I replied. Only though I've seen Leah once it was enough to know she wasn't a nice person and the only thought that there's a chance where we could be part of the same family gives me the creeps.

"Leah is not a bad person," Jake said and I snorted. "She's not, she's just having some trouble with Sam and uses the first person she sees to let go of her anger."

"What kind of problems?" I inquired; apparently Sam is _definitely_ bad news.

"Leah and Sam are high school sweethearts, they've been together for years now and they are always fighting, especially because Leah doesn't like _us_ very much, she thinks _we_ are a bad influence – little she knows – but they have never broken up and they've never stay mad at each other for more than a couple of days… The problem is that Leah's cousin – Emily – is in town and Leah thinks that she and Sam are sleeping together."

"Are they?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation. "We all know about it, Sam is always talking about how sex is with Emily, how is she so much better than Leah but he won't break up with her, he wants to keep her at arm's length in case his thing with Emily doesn't work out."

"That's awful, how can Leah put up with this shit?" Even though I don't like Leah, she doesn't deserve to be treated like this, like she's disposable, like she's not worth it… _Nobody_ deserves that.

"Because, even though Sam's not a good person, she's in love with him," Jake said with a sigh. "She's more hurt than pissed, you know? She can't believe the love of her life is this awful monster that's breaking her heart and even enjoying doing so."

"Poor Leah," I was going to say what a jerk Sam was when we heard his voice calling at Jake. We turned around and he was approaching us with a couple of guys at his side. Jake took his arm out of my shoulder and took my hand instead, pushing me a little behind him.

"Sam, Paul, Jared," he saluted them with a nod, both Paul and Jared nodded back and Sam smiled at me.

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "So good to have you around! How are you?"

"Fine," I answered, trying as hard not to show him any signs of how much I'm hating him in this exact moment. "And you?"

"I'm great," he answered, Jake was stiff at my side, he was looking at Paul and Jared and they were having some kind of silence conversation. "We're having a little party tonight, are you staying?"

"No," I replied, although I'd love to spend time with Jake, Sam was giving me the creeps. "I have plans with a friend."

"Oh, right, you have that thing with Jasper," Jake added, sounding like he wished I could stay but just remembered why I couldn't; this guy is _good_.

"Well, that's too bad," Sam replied and turn around to look at Jake for the first time but kept talking to me. "There's someone in town I'd like to introduce to you, Bella."

"Yeah? And who is that?" Jake inquired; you could see he was getting a little impatient.

"Vanessa Wolf," Sam answered smugly and Jake's mouth dropped to the floor and he released my hand.

"Vanessa is here?" he asked, stepping forward. "When did she come back?"

"Who's Vanessa?" I inquired and Sam smiled at me but kept looking at Jake.

"Jacob's old girlfriend," he answered and looked at me, I looked at Jake and he was closing his eyes and shaking his head. "The girl broke his heart when she left to New Mexico with her family, but apparently her dad screwed one of his co-workers and now she's returned to La Push with her mom."

"Oh, well, maybe you can introduce her to me some other day," I told him smiling and Jake looked at me amused. "It was that what you wanted to say to Jake? Because we were on our way to his house.

"Yes," he replied sounding a little pissed. "You two lovebirds can go. See you tonight Jake."

"See you Sam. See you guys," he told them, turned around and walked away with me in tow. We went to the little parking lot where my truck and his bike were.

"Let's go to my house in my bike, leave your truck here and I'll drop you here when it's time for you to go," he jumped to his bike, I jumped behind him, he started the bike and we were on our way.

Jake's house is twenty minutes on foot from the beach, he drove slowly but I was holding him tightly, a little afraid of falling – something that sounds a lot like me – and taking advantage of his closeness; talking with Sam turned my blood to ice, maybe because I know all this bad things about him now, and Jake's warm was soothing me, it was relaxing and comforting.

We got to Jake's house and we jumped down of his bike and he left it there, saying there was no point in putting it away if he was going to use it again in a couple of hours. His house was empty, his dad was out and his sisters don't live in La Push anymore. I sat in his couch and he went to find us a couple of sodas, he gave me one and perched on my side.

"So, wanna talk about it?" I asked after hearing him sigh.

"Talk about what?"

"You know, Vanessa, want to talk about it? I don't mind," I told him and it was the truth; the Jake I know is a man-whore, he just fucks girls because he can, but knowing he actually had a serious girlfriend makes me think of him on a different way, maybe he fucks girls because the last girl he ever love broke his heart.

"You are too good for me Bella, you know that, right?" he replied, taking my hand on his and kissing mi knuckles. He sighed, turned a little and looked at me; I mimicked his position and smiled.

"Nessie and I knew each other for a long time before anything between us happened, she was one of my best friends since we were little, always playing together, fighting, helping each other, until one day those feeling morphed into something more, it was like, one day, I could really _see_ her, you know what I mean? She was my friend and then she was something more, something in her pulled me in, my world changed completely, I thought I was here to please her, to protect her, to be whatever she needed… I couldn't tell her what I felt, every time I tried to tell her the words would get stuck down my throat, so she started dating a guy from school and that drove me crazy… Until one day I told her how I felt and she told me she felt the same way – she was only dating that other guy to get over me – and it was fucking perfect.

We dated for two years before his dad got this new job in New Mexico, we were so in love and that news came in the worst moment; I remember Nessie crying in my room for hours after she told me the news, telling me how unfair it was and how much she was going to miss me… We had a month before it was time for her to move away and she did everything in her power to drive me away, maybe believing that she could make it easy for me that way, but she was so wrong; instead of taking advantage of that last month and maybe pursue a distant relationship, she preferred to make us suffer ahead of time… It was awful."

"It sounds awful," I agreed in a low voice, my eyes full of tears looking at him; he was so vulnerable right now, a side of Jacob I've never seen and it melted my heart.

"Well, we didn't talk after she left and it was hard. And that's all I'm going to say because I sound like a girl right now and I don't like it."

"Don't be stupid," I snorted. "It made you sound _human_ and it's great, because I was starting to confuse you with an animal."

"Oh, jeez, thanks," he snorted, laughing a little. "I'm sorry to say this, but if you tell what I just told you to anyone – the twins and Jessica included – I'll have to torture you, kill you, chop you into little pieces and sent you in a box to your father."

"Your secret is safe with me, there's no need to chop anyone," I joked and he grinned widely.

"I really like you Bella," he whispered and scooted a little bit closer, his nose inches from mine.

"I really like you too Jake," I replied, closing the distance between our lips. He put his hand on my waist and he pulled my closer to his body, his warmth radiating from him, his lips had the sweet flavor of the soda we were drinking, I wrapped one hand behind his neck and with the other I pulled him forward, closing those final inches between us. From one moment to the other he was laying on the couch and I was on top of him, my hands moving from his neck, to his chest, to his waistband, pulling his shirt, trying to get it off. He got the signal and pulled his shirt off in a second, leaving his chest and abs bare, his muscles well defined – my mouth watering at the sight.

He pulled me down to him again, crashing his lips to mine – both of us moaning the moment our tongues touched –, I ran my nails through his arms, chest and abs, probably leaving a red trail, but I wasn't paying much attention at what my hands were doing when my mouth was so busy tasting Jacob. In a sudden move he turned us, leaving him on top of me, he kissed my jaw and I stretched my neck to leave him free room to kiss. His body was everywhere, his erection poking me and his hands roaming all over my body, making me shiver and moan at the same time. His hands traveled down my shirt and they started touching – squeezing, pinching, scratching, caressing – all my skin until they made their way to my bra, where he cupped my breast gently, teasing my nipple with his thumb through the fabric.

"Fuck Jake," I breathed without thinking and he squeezed my breast slightly, making me moan loudly, his lips crushing with mine again. He was pulling my shirt up when we heard a car pulling down outside his house; Jake looked at me with panic, grabbed my hand and pulled me up, turning the TV on while doing so, he put his shirt on hastily and sat next to me while I was trying to pull my hair in a bun. The car drove away and Jake's father came in, saw us and smiled – I blushed instantaneously.

"Hi Bella," he said with a warm smile. "How are you?"

"Hi Mr. Black, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Great," he answered, looking at Jacob and wiggling his eyebrows. "How are you son?"

"Fine," he said, turning red like I already was.

"Jake didn't told me you were coming home, are you staying for dinner?" he asked politely. I was going to answer that I actually had to head home when the phone ranged.

"I'll pick it up," Billy said and went to the kitchen.

"That was a close call," Jake whispered in my ear and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, it's late, I should probably go back home," I answered, kissing the little pout he was giving me.

"Yeah you're probably right," Jake was already standing when Billy came back to the living room with a box of tools in his lap.

"Jake, I need you to drive me to Embry's house," he told Jake. "Tiffany called me to ask for my help, apparently a pipe from her shower broke and it flooded her bathroom, so I've to go and help her."

"And that means you need _me_ to go and help _you_," Jake translated.

"It's hard trying to fix pipes when you are on a wheelchair son," Billy replied.

"Okay, let me get Bella to her truck and I'll go."

"Oh no, I can walk there, you should go with your dad," I hurried to add.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"It's not a long walk and you have to go, its sounds urgent," I answered.

"Great," Billy said. "Let's get going. Bye Bella, say hello to your dad for me."

"Sure I will," I replied and he left.

"Call me the moment you get to your truck and then the moment you get home," Jake asked me while holding me.

"Of course, you have nothing to worry about," I pulled him down once last time and kissed him.

He led me outside, closed his door and told me to be careful, leaving with his dad on his car on the opposite direction…

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ So, this chapter is mostly a filler, but it was necessary... tell me what you think :)_

_Next chapter is going to be in **EPOV** and he'll finally talk to **Victoria**, what do you think she has to say?_

_Leave a review and I will get back to you, I swear!_

_Thanks to all the lovely people who has added me to their Favorites/Alert stories or to their Favorite/Alert author, it means the world to me, I love you all :)_

**_Bye!_**


	16. The phone call

**_A/N: _**_Better late than never, right?_

* * *

**The phone call**

**EPOV**

I woke up Saturday morning and turned my cell phone on immediately, I don't want to seem desperate, but I've been thinking about Victoria's phone call for the past two days – not because I'm dying to talk to her, but because I'm dying to know what is that she has to _say_. I've been busting my head trying to figure out what she has to say to me, what is this thing I don't know that made everyone think I was being a deuce, what is this thing that she wouldn't say directly to me but left _someone else_ to it… And who was the person she told that wouldn't tell me…

I got up and went directly to my bathroom, staying under the spray longer than needed, trying desperately to clear my head. Today is going to be a long day.

I went downstairs and my mother was sipping some coffee while reading a magazine on the table.

"I made French toasts, they're on the counter," she told me with a smile, looking away from her magazine. "There's also fresh coffee on the pot."

"Great," I replied. I took a couple of toasts and poured myself some coffee on a mug and went to sit next to my mom.

"I thought you were going to sleep in today, being Saturday," my mom got up and went to refill her mug.

"That was the idea, but I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep after," I took a long sip from my coffee and started digging; the toasts were delicious.

"Oh, that's too bad," she sat across from me and looked at me from behind her mug. "Do you know the boy is going with Alice tonight?"

"Going where?" I inquired; my mind too busy to be thinking in anything but the cell phone that was in my pocket. I was waiting for it to vibrate or ring, but I knew it was too early to be waiting for that.

"To the dance," she clarified. "I think his name is Matt or something."

"Oh sure," I replied. "I think Matt is a senior, he plays football."

"A senior?" she asked, surprised. "Isn't he a little too old for her?"

"Mom, is just a couple of years," I told her. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she's going with Matt because she couldn't go with the person she wanted."

"What do you mean?" my mom inquired. "Does she already haves a crush on someone?"

"Yep," I answered, popping the p. "She actually crushed on Rosalie's twin brother."

"Rosalie? Are you talking about Emmett's Rose?"

"The same one," I replied. "Actually I can't see why them both are drooling all over the Hales, they are nothing but normal."

"Actually Emmett showed me a picture of Rose and she's gorgeous," my mother grabbed my mug and my dish and went to wash them. "No wonder he's _drooling_ all over her. And if this Jasper guy is her twin, he must be good-looking too."

"They can both do better," I argued.

"What do you have against them, Edward?" Mom asked me.

"_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod,_" my sister came to the kitchen shrieking.

"What's the matter sweetie?" My mother inquired, forgetting all about our conversation.

"Why did you let me sleep in?" Alice asked, pouring coffee on a mug.

"It's just nine in the morning!" I exclaimed. She called this _sleep in_? I was already thinking on taking a nap.

"But today is the dance!" she argued. I'm pretty sure she thought that made total sense.

"So?" I inquired.

"I've to get ready!" she replied.

"The dance is in _twelve_ hours!" I remembered her. My sister is _crazy_, she always acts like this every time we go to a dance; she starts getting ready hours before the event, but stills manages to be late, making all of us crazy during the process.

"I have to shower, shave my legs, do my hair…"

"You also have to eat," my mother added.

"You can do all that in two hours!" I argued.

"Edward, stop bothering your sister," mom warned me.

"Sweetie, you got to relax," my mom told my sister, taking her by the elbow and making her sit. "Eat something first, you have lots of time to do everything."

"But Matt wants to take me out for dinner first," she whined.

"There's still time," mom repeated, leaving a dish full of food in front of her and handing her a fork. She gave me look of horror while Alice slowly put some food in her mouth, I could understand the look of horror in my mother's face; Alice will have at least two panic attacks before tonight's dance.

I went out of the room leaving the madness behind; I don't need a hysterical Alice bothering me today, the cell phone in pocket was already doing that work. I turned my PS3 on and sat in the couch, wrapping a blanket tightly around me; Forks is way too cold for my liking. I spent one hour playing before my brother sat next to me.

"I wanna play," he said and I shrugged; he got up, grabbed the other joystick and sat next to me.

"What's on your mind?" he asked me, looking directly into the screen.

"Not much, I'm trying to stay low, so Alice's won't pick on me," I replied.

"Man! I totally forgot today was the dance! Alice gets so annoying," Emmett whined.

"She already had a panic attack," I added and my brother snorted.

"Today is going to be fun," he said sarcastically.

"Do you think Rosalie is freaking out at her house right now?" I inquired.

"I don't think she's even up yet," he answered. "I sent her a text the moment I got up and she haven't text me back."

"You _texted her_ the moment _you got up_?" I asked in disbelieve. "Oh man, you are so whipped is not even funny anymore!"

"You can tease me all you want Edward, I don't even care," he replied.

"Why didn't you ask Tanya to the dance?" Emmett asked out of nowhere.

"I don't care about the stupid dance," I shrugged. "Besides, I don't want to do something that'll make people think that Tanya and I are an item."

"Dude, everyone in the goddamned school knows you two are fucking each other," Emmett replied, pausing the game. "I'm pretty sure everyone must think you two are an item by now."

"Fuck," I replied. "Well, I don't need to do something that'll make _her_ believe we are an item."

"If you are not are item, then what are you?" Emmett inquired.

"Fuck buddies, of course," I replied and he snorted, patting me on the back.

"Good luck with that man," he told me and got up, stretching and yawning. "I think I ought to take a shower."

"That was the stench!" I exclaimed and he threw a cushion at me, I was going to threw one right back but he was already up the stairs laughing his ass off.

I got up from the couch too and walked outside through the glass door. The day was horrible, just like yesterday and the day before that; I'm pretty sure I won't see the sun ever again.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and flip it open, but there were no missed calls or unread text messages. I looked at it, willing it to ring, knowing it was completely fruitless, but I didn't know what else to do.

"Waiting for a phone call?" My mom asked me, making me jump.

"Didn't mean to scare you," she told me when she saw my reaction.

"Sure," I said and saved the cell phone in my pocket once again.

"You didn't answer me," she continued. "Waiting for a phone call?"

"Yes, I am," I answered. "Not that I want to talk about it," I added before she could ask me another question.

"Do you still hate me for bringing you here?" she inquired, walking a few steps and standing beside me, both of us looking at the trees that were at the end of the yard.

"Not so much anymore," I told her sincerely. "It's not your fault that Forks' so hard to love."

"It's a lovely town, Edward, it'll get to you eventually," she replied with a smile.

"I'm sure it will," I agreed, not wanting to fight again with my mom, and she smiled widely.

"Can you please set the table?" she asked sweetly. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Sure," I said and she went inside the house, leaving me alone again.

While I was setting the table, the front door opened and my dad came in, he didn't seem tired, although he was getting home after a long shift. My mom's head popped from the kitchen and she smiled at him, coming out completely.

"There's my man," she told him with a smile, my dad bending down to kiss her on the lips. "How was work?"

"It was good, nothing big happened," he replied. "It's smells delicious, what are you cooking?"

"Lasagna," mom answered with a smile. "And it's ready, so why don't you go and wash your hands so we can all eat."

"The same goes for you honey," mom turned to talk to me. "Can you also tell your brother and sister the food is ready?"

"Sure," I replied.

Even though I love my mom's lasagna I was too aware of the cell phone in me right pocket to care about what I was eating. I could hear my family talk but I had no idea what they were talking about and I didn't even notice when lunch was over until the moment my brother took my plate away. I help him taking the dishes to the sink, trying to stay busy, when my mother grabbed me by the elbow.

"What?" I asked her, trying to smile.

"You are nervous about something," she stated.

"I'm not," I replied, smiling and turning around.

"It wasn't a question," she argued, grabbing me by the elbow again and making me turn. "I know my own son; you barely spoke at lunch and you kept bouncing your leg, you're nervous about something. Care to tell me?"

"Mom, is nothing, you don't have to worry about it," I told her with a small smile; I wasn't on the mood to talk about it, especially with my mom.

"Are you sure?" she inquired.

"Yes, don't worry," I smiled and turned around, walking up the stairs directly to my room.

I was in bed, listening to some music and looking at the ceiling when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. In less than a second I had the music turn off and I was sitting at the edge of my bed, looking at my cell phone screen, which showed that I was receiving a phone call from Tara's cell phone. I breathed slowly one time before answering.

"He-hello?" I stuttered; I wasn't sure why I was so nervous, it was just a simple phone call, I've talk with Victoria before, we dated for months before I came to this shitty town, yet, my leg couldn't stop bouncing and my voice was failing.

"_Oh god, I thought you weren't answering,_" Victoria's voice sounded really relieved with a touch of nervousness. "_I think we'll have more time than what I was expecting – Tara had this awesome idea of putting sleeping pills in my mom's food, so she's completely out by now_."

"Good," I replied, not really sure of what to say; Victoria's mom wasn't like this _at all_ and what Victoria told me the other day – that her mother was trying to deprive her of any human interactions – had me worrying sick, 'cause that could mean only one thing; something was _wrong_.

"_How are you?_" she asked me after sighing deeply.

"I've been better," I replied after sighing myself. "How about you?"

"_I've been better too_," she answered, with a small and awkward laugh. "_I guess you must be wandering what is this thing I got to tell you, right?_"

"Of course I want to know," I told her. "I've been trying to guess what is this _thing_ that you want to tell me so badly."

"_I'll tell you, but there's something I need to know first…_"

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked running my fingers through my hair and trying to control my bouncing leg without success.

"_Why did you left Phoenix?_" she inquired.

"I told you this before I left…"

"_You told me your parents just woke up one day and decided to move to Forks…_" she started arguing, although I had no idea why that bothered her so much. I know why it bothered me, I mean, my mom and dad just decided to turn our lives upside down without even asking for our opinion.

"That's the truth!" I argued back.

"_Is it? Are you sure you're not hiding something from me?_" she asked, sounding a little more convinced.

"I'm sure Victoria, why would I have an ulterior motive to come to this shitty town?"

"_Now I'm pretty sure you don't know a thing…_" she drifted, mostly talking to herself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You're not making much sense Vic."

"_Mmm, I love when you call me Vic,_" she told me in a dreamy voice. "_I've miss you so much, Edward._"

"I've missed you too, babe," I replied, remembering all the good times we had no so long ago; how her carefree laugh always used to put me in a good mood, how her red hair made her green eyes shine and how gorgeous she always looked with her white sundress under the bright sun of Phoenix.

"_Right,_" she snorted. "_I bet you already have a bunch of girls following you around and trying to get in your pants._"

"_Trying to get in my pants,_" I copied her. "I'm not an innocent little girl, you know?"

"_I know,_" she replied with a laugh.

"Victoria, tell me," I said after a couple of seconds of silence; I couldn't take it anymore, my head was about to explode and my leg was now shaking uncontrollably.

"_I got grounded_," she said rapidly.

"That's why you had so much trouble talking to me?" I asked.

"_I'm not grounded now, Edward_," Victoria corrected me. "_I'm talking before you left, do you remember I got grounded_?"

"Sure, that's why I didn't call you when you didn't show up at the airport," I told her. "I thought you were still grounded when I left."

"_I – kind of – was_," she replied. "_But that's not the entire story_… _I thought you were leaving because you wanted nothing to do with me_," she confessed.

"If I wanted nothing to do with you I would have broken up with you," I argued. "Moving it seems a little extreme."

"_I didn't think you were just _breaking up_ with me E_," she told me. "_I thought you were running away_."

"Away from what?" I asked, growing even more confused. She wasn't making any sense.

"_I was pregnant_!" she shouted trough the phone and I felt how my mind slowly disconnected from my brain; _did she just said _pregnant_? Was it mine? Is she still pregnant? Am I going to be a father anytime soon? What was she going to do? Was she going to get an abortion? What was _I _going to do? I am miles away from her… Was I even the father? Was the baby someone else's? Wait… did she said she _was_ pregnant?_

"_Edward_!" she shouted again.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"_I've been talking at you for the last couple of minutes and you haven't said a word_!"

"I-I'm sorry," I answered.

"_I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have shouted it like I just did_."

"You are… pregnant?" I asked.

"_I was,_" she replied with a sweet voice. "_I got an abortion._"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I inquired.

"_I thought you _knew_,"_ she whispered, her voice failing her at the end.

"You THOUGHT I KNEW?" I exploded. "How could I possibly know if you never told me?! Did you think I was a mind reader or something?"

"_My mother told you father!_" Victoria yelled.

"What?" I inquired.

"_My mother… my mother found out before I had the chance to tell you and she said she was going to tell you and your father, but I'm guessing she only told your…_"

"My-my father kne-knew?" I stuttered. This didn't make any sense, this wasn't happening, this wasn't real…

"_After she went to your place, she told me I had to get an abortion and I wasn't allowed to talk to you, not because I got pregnant, but because you denied getting me pregnant, that you said the baby was someone else's…_"

"I did what, now?"

"_That's why I wasn't at school that last week before you left,_" she continued, her voice barely a whisper, but she wasn't about to cry like before, she was clearly doing it for my sake, because I was the one who was going to burst.

"I need to talk to my father," I told her, she was going to reply but I hung the phone before she had time to say anything.

I run to the first floor at full speed, I almost fall trying to skip some steps to get downstairs even more quickly. When I got downstairs my mother and father where looking at me from the couch with confusion in their eyes, my mother open her mouth to talk but I bit her to the punch.

"VICTORIA WAS PREGNANT?!" I yelled to my father, his face changing his expression to one of shock and pain. I heard something breaking and I saw that my mother's cup of tea fell from her hands to the floor.

"Ho-how did you find out?" my father asked me with astonishment.

"How did I find out? Are you really asking me that?!" I bursted and he closed his eyes and shook his head a little.

"Look, Edward…" he started to say, but I didn't want any of his excuses.

"Look what?" I asked. "I should have been told _my girlfriend_ was pregnant, this isn't something you can keep from someone, this is something I should have known form the very begging and I shouldn't have had to hear it weeks later through a phone conversation!"

"What's happening?" asked Alice at my back, I turned around to see her and my brother at the bottom of the stairs; both were looking at me with fear and confusion.

"What happens is that my dad _forgot_ to tell me that my girlfriend was pregnant," I told them, even though I was looking directly at my father while doing so; he still had his eyes closed, was shaking his head lightly and clenching his teeth.

"When did you found out?" my brother asked and then he shut his mouth looking at me with panic.

"You knew?!" I asked in disbelief, Emmett looked mortified and my sister started mimicking my father's expression.

"Son," my mother finally spoke from behind me, I turned around and saw her approaching slowly. "Son, please, calm down a notch so we can talk like civilized persons."

"You're asking me to calm down?! Are you fucking serious?!" I exclaimed. "I cannot calm down – I _won't_ calm down – not until I know everything there is about this situation! How came every one of you knew and I find out just today?!"

"Honey, please calm down," my mother repeated. "I swear to you we were thinking in your best interest when we did this."

"Wait," I said, when the conversation I just had with Victoria finally sink in completely; _I thought you were leaving because you wanted nothing to do with me… _"Did we move here because I got Victoria pregnant?!"

"Yes," my father was the one who answered this time. "And I would do it again if I had to."

"Carlisle," my mother warned.

"Why?!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did we move here? Why didn't you tell me I was going to be a father?!"

"Oh please," my father said. "You can't take care of yourself, what were you going to do with a baby?!"

"Did you tell her?" I inquired.

"Did I tell her what?" he asked.

"Did you tell Victoria she should get an abortion?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes, my mother started talking again but my father interrupted her.

"I never spoke to Victoria," he replied. "But I told her mother, if that's what you mean, and we couldn't agree more; neither of you is fitted to be a parent."

"That wasn't your decision to make," I told him in a low voice, my knees were trembling and everything was a little bit blurry.

"Honey, we didn't want to burden you," my mother replied.

"Burden me with my own child?" I asked once again in disbelief. I was losing my strength, I couldn't fight properly and everything was spinning. I took a couple of steps back and I sat in one of the couches.

"You are too young to have a child, Edward, can't you see that?" my dad argued once more.

"I know I'm too young to have a child," I argued back with my head between my hands; tears where starting to form in my eyes. "But that decision was for Victoria and me to take, not for you two or for her mom."

"I'm so sorry son," my mom said in a pained voice. "But we did what we thought it was best for you."

"How not knowing is the best for me?" I inquired.

"We didn't want you to lose your innocence," she answered. "Even though you two decided not to have this child this would have changed you forever. This will change you forever, even if you don't want to, even if you don't see it at first."

"But why move?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper, I was barely holding the tears from falling.

"Because the news would have got to you somehow," she told me. "Not that we could do anything about it from here… Besides, we just needed an excuse to come here, your father and I thought about changing here tons of times before any of this ever happened; Phoenix was such a bad influence on you, especially on you Edward."

"And how come Alice and Emmett knew?" I asked once again, knowing that my brother and sister where still in the room watching us fight.

"I overheard," Alice told me. "The same night Victoria's mother came to the house I went to pick a glass of water from the kitchen at two a.m. and I heard mom and dad talking about it."

"She was going to tell you," my mother interfered, "but I wouldn't let her. That's when we decided to talk to her and your brother and explain them this entire situation."

"Emmett, why didn't you tell me, bro?" I asked, looking at him with red bloodshot eyes and tears running down my cheeks. His expression was devastating.

"I told mom I wouldn't, for your well-being," he replied, his voice a whisper just like mine was.

I nodded, stood up and started walking towards the door. My mother tried to get a hold of me, but my father told her to let me go. I took a jacket, the key to my cars and left without looking at anyone.

I have no idea of how long I'd been driving when I got to the park. I remember stopping in the middle of nowhere and crying for a long time before I started driving again; I don't know if the tears where of rage or sadness… Maybe both… Not that I cared much, I just needed to be alone and try to digest everything that happened.

I still couldn't understand how no one could tell me about Victoria being pregnant, how no one could think I deserved to know… My mind couldn't grasp the fact that I almost became a father a few weeks ago and how my father took the decision of that not happening for me. I tried to think of Victoria, living all that thinking I didn't want anything to do with her or the baby, how she went to an abortion clinic and killed our baby just because her mom told her and because she was hating me at the time, not because she didn't want a baby or because she thought she would be a lousy mother… But I understand her; she probably was panicking and it was easier to do as you were told than taking any of the hard decisions yourself.

I was walking aimlessly trough the park, thinking about everything and about nothing at the same time, when I saw Swan's truck parked near, so she was probably around somewhere. I don't know why I started to look for her around the park; but something tells me it was because I was angry and I needed someone to release some stress.

When I finally found her I yelled her name, not that she heard me. When I walked a little more closely I so her sitting hugging her knees and shaking uncontrollably; I couldn't see her face because she was looking down.

"Swan, what's wrong with you?" I asked and this time I knew she listen because she flinched, she looked up and I froze; her face was bleeding from one side and her lips were bloody and swollen, she had dirt all over and there were some leafs and twigs in her head.

"Swan, what the fuck happened to you?!" I asked in shock and it was all it took to make her cry in desperation.

* * *

_**A/N: **You're probably wondering why I took one and a half year to update this story and the answer is simple; I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter, knowing what will happen in a couple of chapters ahead. I tried and I tried and I just couldn't, so one day I stopped trying altogether... But the story was always there at the back of my head urging me to write it down... Sorry for taking so long, but at least I'm trying right?_

_I really wish there's some of my old readers here, for you; thanks for waiting. And for the knew ones; thank you for giving this story a try._

_I swear to all of you that I'll try to finish this story; I don't like to left any unfinished bussines. And sorry for my english; I haven't write in a long time and my english is a little rusty. Just keep your faith in me, there'll be more chapters (maybe further apart know that I'll be studying and working in a hospital) but there'll be more, I swear._

_Thanks for reading and tell me what you think about this chapter. **Gracias por todo!**_


	17. A little help from my friends

_**Warning!** This chapter contains violence, not too extreme violence, but violence none the less._

_More sensitive readers may find it offensive, so I ask you to read under your own risk._

* * *

**A little help from my friends**

**BPOV**

I cried and I cried, not caring that the men in front of me was my enemy, not caring that I was being weak in front of him, not caring about the ramifications of my actions. I couldn't care about anything, I couldn't feel anything, anything but the pain in my face, my leg and my arm. I cried because I've been a fool, I've been weak and I couldn't defend myself like I should have, like my father had taught me, like I swear I would if something like this ever came to happen.

I felt a touch in my shoulder and I flinched immediately.

"Sorry," Cullen said and I realized that I had forgotten that he was next to me; I don't know how long I've been crying, but somewhere in between Cullen came to sit next to me. "Can you, please, tell me what happen?"

I looked at his eyes and saw true concern there, I must be in terrible shape if I made Edward Cullen care, even a bit, about me.

"I-I fell," I lied.

"Bullshit," he replied, seeing right through it. I couldn't tell him what really had happened, nobody could know, especially not _him_.

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it," I told him closing my eyes. My wrist was starting to throb; the adrenaline must be wearing off.

"As you wish," he sighed. "You need to get to the hospital, can you get up?"

"No hospitals," I argued. "I can't go to a hospital, it isn't that bad."

"Your forehead is bleeding, your lips are swollen and seeing how you are holding your hand so gingerly, I think you broke it," he argued back.

"It's not broken," I told him, although it felt like it was broken.

"Let me see," he said in a softer tone.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me see your hand," he said again. "My brother's always breaking his bones; I know how to recognize a broken wrist from a sprained one."

I looked at him for a while trying to look for any signs of deceive, any signs that showed me any foul intention, but I saw none, so I showed him my hand. He took it carefully; he turned it slowly and saw the bruises I had at the other side.

"Can you try to make a fist?" he asked me, I inhaled deeply and proceed to do as told. It hurt, like a bitch, but I did make a fist without any problems.

"It hurts," I told him and he just nodded. He rotated it – I flinched again at that – and he nodded again.

"I think is just sprained," he finally diagnosed it. "But I really think you should go to a hospital, my dad is working tonight and maybe he can take a look at this."

"No," I argued. "I'll go to The Hale's house; the twins' mother is a nurse, she can take a look at me, I just have to get some support for my wrist and clean the cuts, nothing else."

"I'll take you there," Cullen offered. "I don´t think you can drive with a wrist that swollen."

"I drove myself here, didn't I?" I argued.

"Adrenaline, I am sure," he argued back, elevating the sound of his voice a little. "I am going to take you to the Hale's and that's it. Maybe tomorrow you'll be good enough to come looking for your car, it's not like someone will steal that piece of crap."

"Finally," I sighed.

"Finally what?" he asked confused.

"You were being a little _too_ nice, it was starting to confuse me," I told him and he snorted.

"Even I can't be a dick when I see someone who needs my help," he replied. "Get up, my car is parked at the other side of the street."

I got up and started walking slowly behind him, my leg had some cuts and it hurt a little – I think I twisted my ankle while I was running – so I had to limp my way to Cullen's car. He opened the door and waited for me to get in the car; I fasten my seatbelt while he sat in the driver's sit. This was too weird, but I know Cullen was only acting this way 'cause he saw I was really in trouble and I was in no position to refuse his help – even if he was my enemy – I was barely able to drive myself here, I don't know what would I done if Cullen hadn't showed up… maybe I would've called Jasper to pick me up, once my panic attack was under control.

I gave Cullen the direction to get to Jasper's house and we were there in no more than five minutes, he pulled up in the curve and open the car door for me once again, helping me out. We were walking towards the house's door when it suddenly blew open and Jasper appeared at the threshold. He looked at me with shock and he slowly look to my side, where Cullen was, in a second he was shoving at him and yelling.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he was yelling while shoving him, apparently Cullen was too shocked to do anything else than shook his head.

"Jasper stop," I yelled at him, "he didn't do anything – he actually helped me, stop shoving him!"

"He helped you?" I suddenly stopped. "Edward fucking Cullen helped you?"

"Yes he did," I said. "Now, let him go, he already did enough."

"Ok," Jasper replied. "Sorry Edward, I just thought you had hurt her, I was out of my mind."

"I know, no hard feelings," he replied, still a little shocked.

"Thank you Edward," I told him too. "I'm really, really grateful, you are a very good person, even if you try hard enough to not let it show."

"Ye-yeah," he stuttered. "No problem Swan, I told you I couldn't _not_ do anything when I saw you in that park."

"You could've turned around and you didn't, so thank you," I argued. "I owe you one."

"Su-sure," he stuttered once again. "See both of you around."

"Bye," Jasper and I said at the same time. He turned around, got inside his car and left.

We walked inside Jasper's house, he closed the door and it was enough for get my crying all over again.

"Bells, tell me what happened," he cooed, rubbing my back. I didn't recall coming to Jasper's bedroom. I tried to calm myself, whipping my tears and blowing my nose.

"I fell," I told him in a halfheartedly lie. He groaned and looked at me with reproach.

"Bella, please don't lie to me. Was it Edward?" he inquired.

"I already told you it wasn't Edward," I replied tired of all the crying and the turmoil.

He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, scared of being alone.

"Don't worry Bells, I'm going to look for my mom stuff to clean your wounds," he replied.

"I've a sprained wrist," I showed him my left hand and he sighed and nodded. In about five minutes he was back in the room.

"I wish my mom were here," he told me, "she would treat these wounds better than I will."

"Is better if no one sees me like this," I replied in a low voice. He started cleaning the wound on my forehead with a saline solution, his hands smelled like soup, so I knew he washed his hands first; maybe he isn't a nurse like his mom, but she had taught him well.

"Where's your dad by the way?" I inquired, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"He volunteered as a chaperone for tonight's dance," he answered with a snort.

"Your dad has never ever done something like that."

"My sister has never ever gone to a dance with a date," he replied and we both laughed.

"This must be making your dad nuts!"

"Yeah, he's not too thrilled about this," he finished with the cut in my forehead and started with the cut in my lip.

"You don't have to tell me what happened," he told me. "But I think you need it, you need to tell someone, even if it's not me, but you have to tell someone."

He finished with my lip and asked me if I had any more cuts so I showed him my leg.

"You better take your pants off," he said and I looked at him with horror.

"Honey, I've seen you in nothing but underwear," he said with a meaning look. "Remember that time a couple of months ago when we drunk way too much tequila and you and my sister thought it was funny to take your clothes off and started singing Shania Twain?"

"Ohhh," I gasped. "I had totally forgotten about that."

"So take off your pants, I'll clean your wounds and then you can use one of Rosalie's sweatpants."

So I did what I was told. He cleaned the scrapes in my leg and gave me one of Rosalie's sweatpants, he told me I should clean my face and try to watch my injured hand before he put some bandages around my wrist, so I went to the bathroom. I looked terrible; even though Jasper had already clean the blood and covered the cut in my forehead, I looked like crap, there were weeds in my hair, dirt in my face and clothing and my eyes were puffy after crying so much. I took a deep breath and tried not to losing it again, so I focused in getting clean, taking the leafs out of my hair, brushing it and pulling it up in a ponytail, after that I focused in my face, cleaning it but avoiding the cut in my forehead; it was just a little cut, didn't even need a bandage for it, but apparently had bleed out a lot, I got to this conclusion after seeing how many bloody gauze Jasper had to throw away before he focused on the cut itself. After my face was clean again I focused on my hands, there was a lot of dirt under the nails and I had little scrapes in my fingertips; I focused in my right first – washing it without my left hand's help, – it was a little difficult but I managed, I was going to ask Jasper for help about the dirt under my nails, I couldn't clean them without my left hand. After that I focused on my left hand; the cold water felt nice against the swelling, it took me a while to get that hand cleaned, it hurt a little but I even got to clean those fingernails.

"I look less creepy now?" I asked Jasper when I got to his room, he was looking outside his window and gave me a halfheartedly smile at my pathetic intent of a joke.

"You look clean enough," he assured me. "You should call your dad and tell him you are going to stay here for the night."

"Thank you," I told him, not only for letting me stay, but for cleaning my cuts and for not pushing me to tell him what happened tonight. I went to hug him and he hugged me back.

"You are welcome," he kissed my forehead. "But before you call we have to put some bandages on your hand; if it's just a sprained wrist you need to move it as little as you can and the bandages will help you immobilize it."

"Sure," I told him and he carefully immobilized my left wrist. After that I called my dad – I had to leave a message actually, he was probably still on the date he had with Sue.

After calling my dad Jasper and I went to his room where we laid in his bed listening to some music, in the process I fell asleep and didn't wake until I heard someone laughing in the first floor. I looked at Jasper who was reading a book and he smiled sweetly at me.

"You fell asleep," he said and I nodded. "My sister just got from the dance apparently."

I sat and drunk from a glass of water that Jasper had bring to me earlier.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked next to me.

"I'm not hungry," I replied. In that moment Rosalie opened Jasper's door, she was laughing and was about to say something when she looked at my face. I know what must have made her stop; the little cut in my forehead, my swollen lip, my wrapped hand and, most of all, my red puffy eyes.

"What happened?" she asked in a low voice, cracking a little at the end. She looked beautiful in her blood red dress.

"She says she fell, we're not buying it," Jasper answered for me and I flinched. Rosalie sighed deeply and came to sit by me.

"You look like hell Bells," she told me in a sweet voice. She rubbed my back a little and looked at Jasper with a pained look.

"How was the dance?" I inquired, trying to change the subject.

"Fun, I guess," she said with a shrug. "I talked to Emmett must of the night, we barely even danced."

She stood up and went to her bedroom, a couple of minutes later she was with some sweatpants and a face free of makeup.

"Are you staying tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I already called my dad," I told her.

"Good," she replied. "I'm bringing you food. You want something too Jasper?"

Jasper told her she wanted a simple sandwich and a glass of juice, I just nodded because I knew better than to go against her will; if she told me I should eat, I will with a smile on my face.

She returned with a tray full of sandwiches, some chips and three glasses of orange juice. She set the tray in Jasper's bed and sat across from us, grabbing a sandwich and giving it to me. We all chewed in silence for a couple of minutes, Rose finished her first sandwich and took a gulp from her glass.

"I already told dad you are going to stay here tonight," she told me, smiling at me and then looking at my half eaten sandwich with a frown.

"What happened, Bella?" She asked once again, looking at me with her piercing blue eyes, I heard Jasper next to me sighing deeply.

"I-I," I stuttered. "I don't want to lie to you. I really _can't_ lie to you."

"Then, don't" Rosalie said with a shrug. "Bella, you already know we'll be here for you, no matter what, you know that you can tell us everything – we will not judge you and we'll do anything we can do to help you."

"I-I know," I stuttered once again, my voice failing me. "It's not that… It's just so-so… hard. Every time I close my eyes… I wish I could turn my mind off…"

"Bella, tell us not because we're asking," Jasper said in almost a whisper, rubbing my back and whipping the tears that were able to escape from my eyes. "Tell us to help you cope with this. I know it hurts you, I could see it in your eyes the moment you were at my door; I knew it even better when I heard you cry without stop. I already told you, you need to tell someone, it doesn't have to be us, it can be anyone, but don't go through this by yourself, 'cause it will eat you alive."

"You're right," I whispered, the tears were streaming freely down my face without stop.

"Yes, he's right," Rosalie whispered too, her voice cracking a little. "You can tell us now, later or never at all, but you have to tell someone, because I've never seen you so broken, not even when you got to this town, so we know is something big and we know is too much for one person."

I nodded and sighed deeply. I just knew I had to tell them; they were my rock, always there for me since the beginning, when they didn't even know me that well, they were there, trying to put together the broken pieces of a Bella who didn't even know who she was until they helped her. They need to know because I need to tell them, I need them to know, I need to take this pain out of my chest before it crushes me and I knew they were the ones to help me with that, the ones who will help me get through this, the ones who will always help me getting through anything.

"I was walking from Jake's house to my car," I started. The twins looked at each other and Jasper squeezed my knee and then grabbed my good hand. "He had to help his father at some friend's house and I told him I was going to be fine walking to my car all by my own.

"I was walking to my car that was at the beach, walking alongside the forest instead of walking at the other side of the road… Although now that I think about it I don't believe it would've made too much of a difference… Well, I was walking listening to some music, when I heard someone yelling my name, I looked up and I saw Sam – he's one of Jacob's friend, well sort of friend – he was alone and he was waving at me so I waved back and kept walking, but before I knew it he was right next to me.

"So I took my ear buds off and looked at him. He asked me where was I going all alone and I told him that I was going to get my car because I was heading home, he asked me once again if I wanted to go to this party he told me when we – Jacob and I – run with him earlier and I politely declined once again. He accepted my denial but told me he would walk me to my car so I just shrugged, he was giving me a weird vibe and I didn't want to upset him any further.

"So we kept walking toward first beach, were my car was parked and Sam started saying all this things about how beautiful I was, how Jacob didn't deserve me and that he was more suitable for me and he would treat me much better than Jake, I told him – again, very politely – that I was really happy with Jacob and that I much appreciated all of his compliments…"

I shrugged and took a shaky breath, Jasper embraced me and Rosalie gave me a tissue to blow my nose and some juice for me to drink. I tried to breathe normally, but I was too tense and too upset to make it happen, the tears just kept flowing endlessly during the whole process of telling the story… And we were just getting to the bad part…

"So," I continued with my story, "in that moment he didn't take my rejection quite well… He-he… He grabbed me by my arm with more strength than necessary and made me look at him… He told me something in the lines that I'd be his, but I-I can't recall quite well…"

"Just take a breath Bella," Jasper told me, hugging me more tightly, only then I noticed that I was shaking. I slowly inhaled and exhaled and kept telling what had happened.

"The-then he grabbed my fa-face and kissed my right on the lips. Whe-when I tried to pull away he just grabbed me tigh-tighter. Then he just-just pushed me against the trees and when I was about to scream he placed a hand over my mouth. I-I didn't know what to do, I just tried to wiggle away but he had so much strength, I couldn't do anything but to-to flailing my arms and legs helplessly, trying to-to scratch him, trying to do him harm, so he wo-would let me alone… I just wanted to be left alone… I just wanted to disappear, to be in my house, to be away… Just…"

"Bella you're safe now," Rosalie said, her voice breaking and trembling. "You are here and you're safe."

I just took another shaky breath and nodded.

"Then he started walking with me – one hand in my mouth, one arm holding me – further into the woods, then he…" I gulped noisily and shook my head. "I really didn't know what to do, how to escape, you know? Like everything my father ever taught me – how to defend myself and attack in case it is needed – just escaped me, I couldn't recall what I had to do to free myself from his grasp, but-but I just couldn't… Just couldn't…"

"Not even all the preparation in the world could help you against this type of attack," Jasper told me in a whisper. "When someone attacks you like this you just have to be lucky to react properly and save yourself, but most of the time the surprise of the attack and the fear leave you defenseless…"

"But I should've reacted earlier…" I shook my head angrily. "But he had me pinned against the floor before I could know what was really happening, what was really on his mind, what he wanted to do with me… Before I could know it he had his hand under my shirt and was squeezing my breast… And he-he was laughing for Christ's sake! And the only thing I could do was cry, cry and hope it would be over soon… I just wanted to be over!

"When he saw I had stopped fighting he stopped covering my mouth and started unzipping his pants… At first I was still too confused and too frightened to do anything and only then I noticed I could scream for help… And I did… I screamed bloody murder and before I knew it he was covering my mouth again… He pressed with so much force this time that his ring cut my lip… But I took advantage that his other hand was still in his pants and pushed him away from me, he just rolled to the side but it was enough for me to escape… I only took a couple of steps when he grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me down again… That's when I twisted my hand I think. I screamed for help once again hoping this time someone would heard me…

"He was on top of me once again, with his hand on my mouth, when he told me that I was doomed, than no one would hear me, so the only thing I could do was cry even harder… He-he sta-started un-unzipping my pants – laughing a little and mumbling something I couldn't quite make – when I looked to my side and noticed that the pepper spray that was in my purse was now on the ground with the rest of my things. In that moment we heard footsteps running in our direction and that was all I needed – he lost focus and I was able to reach for the pepper spray and spray him all over the face, he screamed and started rubbing his face, but was still grabbing me securely; I was trying to escape when the footsteps finally came to a stop and I saw Embry and Quil with his faces full of shock and horror. They saw me then they saw Sam grabbing me with his unzipped pants and his face red and full of tears. They lunched against Sam and told me to run, I got up to escape when I saw my car keys lying on the ground, so I took them and I ran. I ran like I've never ran in my life, I ran until I was in my car and with shaky hands started the engine… I really don't remember anything until Edward found me at the park…"

"Edward?" Rosalie asked confused. "As Edward _Cullen_?"

"Yeah," I told her, whipping my tears. "He found me there and brought me here. I must have been in a terrible shape if he was willing to help me out," a shaky laugh escaped my mouth.

"Oh sweetie," Rosalie cried, hugging me, not caring that she send the tray and the sandwiches falling to the ground. "I'm so glad you are safe now, I'm so glad that Sam couldn't do anything more to you."

"He _will_ be behind bars soon," Jasper said with a fierce conviction. "But not after I try to beat him to death."

"No," I shrieked at him. "Sam is a dangerous person with dangerous friends. He even has friends in the police station. You don't want to mess with him – _I_ don't want to mess with him. Let's just leave things like they are, it'll be safer for all of us."

"You have to be kidding me," Rosalie almost growled. "_You_ have people at the police station; you have your dad, remember him? You can't leave Sam without punishment for what he did to you."

"My father _can't_ know," I told her, a little frantic. "No one can _know_ – no one beside you two."

"Embry and Quil are witnesses," Jasper argued. "They will tell."

"They won't," I argued back. "They're too afraid of him, they may have stopped him, but they won't turn him in."

"Bella this is screwed up," Rosalie shook her head forcefully. "You _have_ to tell someone, you can't let _him_ get away with it."

"He didn't get the chance to do _anything_," I argued, shaking my head too.

"He tried to _rape_ you Bella," Rose shrieked. "He has to be locked away. He's dangerous."

"I know, and he knows even more dangerous people," I replied. "I won't put at risk anyone for ratting him out. Maybe he has more powerful friends that Forks' chief police and I don't wanna try to find out. So no one can know, don't make me regret telling you."

"We won't tell," Jasper said, sighing deeply. "Even though I don't agree with it, but we said we wouldn't judge and we would help. So we won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," I said relieved. "And thanks for listening and be there for me."

"That's our job," he replied hugging me once again. "We'll help you get through this, in any way we're able, I swear."

"I know you will," I said, hugging them once again and feeling a little more secure having them at my sides. I know they're right, I know Sam should be punished, but even thinking about it gave me the chills, I was scared to death by him and with good reason. He already hurt me but I won't let him hurt any of my friends or my father in that case, I could only wish that Embry and Quil didn't tell Jacob about what happened, because he would get in serious trouble for this and he could get really hurt in the process. I shivered and just hoped this bad dream would end right here, without hurting anyone but myself.

* * *

_**A/N:** __ So, what do you think? I couldn't bring myself to make Sam rape Bella, that was too much violence for me. Hope you don't hate me for making her suffer though :(_

_I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed and made me and my story your favorites. It means a lot to me, believe me I almost shrieked everytime I recieved a new mail._

_In other news, cope with me because my beta left me long before I stopped writing, so this chapters aren't beta'ed, I hope it's not too bad :(_

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review! **Gracias!**_


End file.
